Legacy
by angel1002
Summary: The Sequel to "Do I know you?" This will be the story of the adventures both good and bad that Booth, Bones, Parker and Morgan Booth experience as a family. Enjoy! Please R & R and I own none of the characters of Bones...only Morgan Booth.
1. Chapter 1

**I own none of the characters of Bones**

Thirty six year old Parker Booth sat at his desk staring at the words he had typed on his computer screen, not that he could read them because his tears were making the words blurry. He hated writing speeches, especially this speech. When he was asked to speak about his parents at the ribbon cutting ceremony he immediately declined. It wasn't something that he could do. He couldn't commemorate the worst day of his life with a damn speech and he stuck to his decision for one whole day until Aunt Angela got her claws into him and told him that his parents would want him to give the speech and Aunt Angela was a very hard person to say no to.

It's been two years today since they got they call. Two years since he and Morgan found the bodies of their parents. Two years since that crazy bitch blew herself and half of The Jeffersonian up. Two years since his heart was torn out of his chest and stomped on and the pain was still as fresh as it was the day it happened. He wondered everyday if it would ever hurt less. Would a day go by that he wouldn't want to pick up the phone and call his mom and dad to tell them something that one of the girls did, bounce some ideas off of them about a current case, just say hi and hear their voices again? Will the pain ever stop? Wiping his eyes Parker began to read what he had typed.

_Legacy. I am standing here today, in front of you because of the legacy of my parents, Special Agent Seeley Booth and Dr. Temperance Brennan-Booth. For thirty years they served their country in the capacity as an F.B.I. agent and a forensic anthropologist with the highest solve rate in F.B.I. history, a number that I don't think my partner and I will ever come close to breaking. Besides the fact that my mother was a genius and my dad could read people like nobody else, I believe that the reason that they had the highest solve right is because they believed in the truth and in justice. They wanted to find out the truth about what happened to these victims and give them the justice that they deserved. The victims of murders lost two of their biggest advocates two years ago. _

_Seeley Booth and Temperance Brennan-Booth were taken from us too soon and for what? I can't answer that question. I could spend the rest of my life, trying to answer that question but I will never find one but I do know one thing that I can spend the rest of my life doing. My sister and I can continue their legacy by doing the job that they both loved almost as much as they loved us and each other. We can discover the truth and serve justice by continuing to put murderers behind bars. _

"Parker, sweetheart?" He blinked, wiped his eyes at the sound of his wife's voice from the other side of the door.

"Yeah come on in." He heard the door open and then he felt Emily's hands on his shoulders. "Where are the girls?"

"Occupied with a movie in the playroom. How is the speech coming?" Emily knew that he was struggling with writing the speech.

"I finished it."

"Can I read it?"

"Of course." Parker grabbed his wife's hand, pulled her around the chair and onto his lap.

By the time Emily finished reading the speech she had tears rolling down her face. "Parker, it's wonderful. They would be so proud." She sniffed. Parker wrapped his arms around his wife and buried his face in her shoulder.

"I miss them so damn much." He cried.

"I know you do. I know how hard today is for you sweetheart."

"It's not fair. They'll never get to see the girls grow up. They'll never know Morgan's children. Why baby, why?" Emily didn't even try to answer her husband. She just held him tightly as he clung to her and cried in anguish. "I'm sorry Em." Parker finally sniffed.

"Don't be. You're parents were killed. You have every right to be angry and cry." Emily cupped Parker's cheek. "You know, you look so much like your father." As Parker got older his blonde hair darkened. It wasn't as dark as his father's but it wasn't as blonde as his mother's was.

"I know that I said I didn't want the girls there today but I changed my mind. I want…no, I need the girls, my whole family with me today."

"Of course they will be there. We will all be there to support you." Parker lifted his face and gently kissed his wife.

"I need to shower and get to the cemetery." He said sadly.

"Are you picking up Morgan?"

"No. David is going to drop her off and then we are going to ride to the lab together."

"Mommy, Lauren won't let me…daddy why do you look so sad?" Five year old Rebecca asked her father.

"Daddy misses his mom and dad." Emily explained climbing off of her husband's lap. "I think that a hug would help your dad feel better." Rebecca climbed up on her father's lap and hugged him tightly.

"Mom can I have some juice? Hey what's going on in here?" Rebecca's identical twin sister Lauren asked when she walked into her father's home office.

"Daddy is sad because he misses his mom and dad." Rebecca explained from his father's lap. Lauren walked over and made her way onto her father's lap with her sister and she kissed him.

"Thanks girls." Parker whispered as he kissed both of his girls. "I love you both."

--

"What are you doing?" Morgan Booth looked up at the sound of her Aunt Angela Hodgins voice.

"What the hell does it look like?" She snapped.

"Morgan Christine." Angela said in a warning tone.

"Sorry." She mumbled. Angela pulled a chair up next to her god daughter and reached for Morgan's hand that was typing on the computer.

"Sweetie you shouldn't be working today."

"I don't know what else to do. Work is the only thing that makes sense to me."

"You remind me so much of your mom. Always working. Nothing could take her away from her bones, nothing that is until your daddy came into her life and then suddenly they weren't as important to her. Your daddy, Parker and you became the most important things in her life with her bones coming in second. Your mom was much happier when work wasn't her priority. Don't hide behind your work like your mommy did. She wouldn't want that life for you."

""I'm just catching up on some paperwork." Morgan mumbled, not meeting Angela's eyes.

"Bullshit. You've avoided our family dinners, you haven't taken my calls unless it has to do with work and you keep postponing your wedding."

"It hurts too much. How can I get married without them?" Morgan burst into tears and Angela took her in her arms. "Mommy helped…me…plan everything…pick my dress. She should…be here…daddy should be…walking me down…the aisle."

"You're right Morgan. Your parents should be here for your wedding but they're not. Your mom loved planning your wedding with you, every bit of it and your dad, your dad he really wanted to walk you down the aisle but at the same time he didn't. He wasn't ready to officially give you away but he knew how happy David made you so he was going to suck it up do his daddy duty. Just because they are gone, that doesn't mean that you should spend the rest of your life being miserable."

"I love my work."

"But work shouldn't be your life sweetie. You should be happily married with your own babies. I know that you believe that they are watching you from above and do you think that they are happy, seeing you like this sweetie?" Morgan shook her head.

"I never wanted to disappoint them."

"Sweetie, you didn't, you couldn't disappointment them. You're just so unhappy and that has always made them sad."

"How can I be happy when my parents, my best friends are dead?"

"It's not going to be easy Morgan but you can do it. Do it for yourself and for your parents. They have always wanted you to be happy. That's all they ever wanted for you."

"I'm sorry Aunt Angela. I always get overemotional today."

"I understand. So do I but I worry about you and since you're parents are gone it's my job to worry." Morgan wiped her tears.

"Thanks."

"Are you going to the cemetery today?" Angela whispered softly.

"Yeah. I supposed to meet Parker there."

"And is that what you're wearing to the ceremony?" Morgan looked down at her work clothes.

"I guess not." She said with a small smile.

"Go home and put on a pretty black dress and get some makeup over those bags under your eyes."

"Yes ma'am." Angela stood up and kissed her niece.

"I love you girl and I know that I'm not your mom but I'm here for you if and when you need anything."

"I know and I love you too."

As soon as Angela left Morgan shut and locked her office door. She just wanted to be alone in her office, in her father's old office where she felt closest to him.

She never wanted his office, the thought of spending everyday in his office was really hard to bear but when the Deputy Director of the F.B.I said to move office's she did not question him. Parker suggested that she redecorate it but she couldn't do it. She left all of his hockey pictures on the wall because she loved hockey as much as he did. The only thing she did take down off of the walls was all of his accreditations. They are now in a box, sitting in her closet at home. She kept all of his personal pictures, pictures of him and her mom, pictures of her and Parker, pictures of him and the squints, pictures of his granddaughters and Parker's wedding picture scattered throughout the office. She also kept his bobble head bobby on her desk and when she was stuck she would make it bobble and she would get unstuck and she drank her coffee out of his Steelers mug. Keeping a lot of his things around her helped her feel as if he was still with her.

Everyone had always thought that it was ironic that Parker followed in Bones' career path and became a forensic anthropologist and Morgan followed in her father's footsteps and became a F.B.I. agent. Even though Booth gave Parker a hard time about becoming a squint he was very proud of his son. Morgan had grown up a daddy's girl so it really was no surprise that she wanted to become an F.B.I. agent like her dad but what surprised everyone was that Booth had a hard time supporting her decision. He knew how dangerous the job could be and like any father he didn't want his little girl getting hurt. Bones was just as worried as Booth was about Morgan getting hurt but she knew that her daughter needed to do what made her happy or she would never be happy so she convinced her husband to back off and let Morgan work for the F.B.I. and three years later the second partnership of a F.B.I. agent and a forensic anthropologist was born via Parker and Morgan Booth.

--

"What the hell does one wear to a ribbon cutting ceremony?" Morgan mused standing in front of her closet wearing nothing but her bra and underwear.

"I'm thinking a dress since I'm wearing a suit." David walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around Morgan's waist.

"Look, I…uhhh…"

"You don't have to say anything Morgan. I know how hard today is for you." David said with so much understanding in his voice. Morgan could not believe how lucky she was to have found him. She reached into her closet and pulled out a simple black cocktail dress.

"Mom always liked this dress."

"It's perfect." She slipped it on and David zipped it up.

After putting on some waterproof makeup, because Morgan knew that tears will be in abundance today, she slipped on her shoes and she and David headed to the cemetery. "Flowers, I forgot to get flowers and I have to get them flowers." David could hear the panic in her voice.

"Don't worry. There is a florist on the way. We'll stop and get them some flowers."

"How could I have forgotten to get them flowers? What kind of daughter forgets to bring flowers to her parent's graves?" Tears filled her eyes.

"You're a wonderful daughter Morgan. You didn't forget. You just remembered a little late that's all."

"What about if there aren't any good flowers to choose from? That can happen if you don't call ahead and order them."

"Relax honey. I'm sure that there will be plenty of flowers to choose from. It's still early in the day." She nodded and waited anxiously until she saw the florist.

Thirty minutes later David was pulling into Holy Cross Cemetery. Because Booth was a veteran he was eligible to be buried at Arlington Memorial Cemetery but since Bones could not be buried there with Booth Parker and Morgan choose Holy Cross so their parents could be buried next to each other because they both knew that their was no way in hell their father would want to be buried in Arlington, away from the woman he loved. Morgan saw Parker sitting on the bench in front of the gravestones that they had bought.

"Thanks for the ride." Morgan whispered over the lump in her throat.

"No problem." David leaned over and kissed her forehead. "I'll see you in a couple of hours." She nodded, got out of the car and walked over next to her big brother, carrying the flowers in her hand.

"Hey squirt." Parker said.

"Hey squint." Morgan answered using their father's nickname.

"Ready?" He asked and Morgan nodded her head. Parker put his arm around his sister, grabbed one of the bouquets of flowers and they walked to the gravestones together.

Morgan removed the weeds around her mother's stone and the old dead flowers from their last visit. After the flowers were placed in the vase at the base of the stone she sat back on her heels and stared at headstones that had her parent's names, date of birth, date of death and then they had inscribed _Beloved Husband/Wife, Father/Mother and Friend. _ She looked over and saw that Parker had done the same thing at their father's stone and he was watching her.

"You wanna go first?" He asked her softly.

"No, go ahead." Morgan stood and walked over to the bench, leaving Parker alone with their parents.

"Hey mom, hey dad. I miss you both so much. The girls are getting so big and changing everyday. Lauren, she is ornery just like you dad. The older she gets the more of you I see in her. Now Rebecca on the other hand, she is more like Em. She's really laid back with a heart of gold. They are both amazing girls and you both would be so proud of them. Every night, when they say their prayers they pray for you. God, I wish you were here to see them. Oh hell, I wish you were here period." Parker took a deep breath and wiped his eyes. "I'm worried about Morgan. She still hasn't got married. She's thrown herself into her work and nothing else. Sound familiar mom? She hasn't seen the girls, she's avoiding all of us and I don't know what to do for her. You guys would know though so I would appreciate a little bit of help." Parker glanced at his sister and saw her looking up at the trees. "Okay, the reconstruction of the lab is finally done and The Jeffersonian insisted on having a big ribbon cutting ceremony to unveil the new name and building. I haven't seen it since it was finished but I have heard that it's nice. I have been asked to give a speech this afternoon. You know how much I hate giving speeches but I think that I have written a good one that will honor you both and make you both proud." Parker reached out and touched the cold stones. "It's been two years today and it still hurts." His tears fell. "I want you both back…so bad. This is all so wrong. I shouldn't be sitting at the cemetery talking to you. You should be here, alive." He began to sob. "I…love you…both…so much." He suddenly felt Morgan's arm around his shoulder. "I'm sorry Morgan. I shouldn't have broken down." Parker stood and wiped his eyes.

"You're allowed to cry Parks. You don't have to be tough around me."

"Sorry. I guess that it's just dad in me coming out." He gave her their father's smile and then kissed her cheek. "I'll give you some time alone with them." Morgan nodded and Parker walked away.

"Hi mommy. Hi daddy. I'm sorry that my visits lately have been superficial. I just have been so ashamed of myself. I never wanted to disappoint you guys but I know that I did and I'm so sorry but when you guys died I got so lost. I keep putting off my wedding because I don't want to get married without you guys and I'm surprised that David is still with me. I haven't been to our family dinners because without you guys it's not a family. I just...I…aww hell…I'm just so damn angry. I'm mad at you two. I'm mad at you dad because you got out of the car instead of driving past and just calling it in. Mom, I'm mad at you for getting out of the car instead of waiting in the car because you know daddy wouldn't have let you do anything anyway. I'm mad at both of you because you should have been more aware of your surroundings instead of letting her get the jump on you. How could you be so careless?" Morgan shouted at the stones through her tears. "And I know how mad this will make you daddy, but I haven't been to mass or confession since you guys died. I can't go to church because I am so mad at God for taking you both away from us. Dad you always told me that God always has a plan; well over the last two years I have tried to fathom what his plan could possibly be for taking my parents, my best friends away from me and I haven't been able to come up with one good reason. Why? I want to know why?" She screamed and began to hit the gravestones. Parker rushed to his sister's side and held her tightly against his chest. "Why Parker why?" Morgan sobbed into her brother's chest. "Why are they gone?"

"I can't answer that Morgan." He said softly. "Come on kid, let's go sit." Parker led her over to the bench and they sat together with Morgan laying her head on Parker's shoulder.

"I'm so mad."

"Yeah, I got that."

"I'm mad at them. I'm mad at God. I'm mad at myself for disappointing them."

"Morgan, you didn't disappoint them. They are very proud of you."

"They may have been proud of me before they died but not anymore. I've let them down."

"Why haven't you set a wedding date yet?" He asked her gently.

"I can't Parker, not without them. Mom helped me plan it and daddy is supposed to walk me down the aisle. How can I have a happy wedding without them?"

"Morgan, they wanted you to get married and have that beautiful wedding that you and mom planned. I know that they aren't physically here but they will be with you in spirit and I know that I'm not dad but I would be honored to walk you down the aisle."

"Thanks Parker and if I decide to have the wedding, then you can walk me down the aisle."

"Look, David is a great guy and he really loves you and dad actually approved of him which is a shocker because I thought that no guy would ever be good enough for you in his eyes but he's not gonna wait forever Morgan. If you don't step up you may lose him for good."

"I'm so confused. Do I deserve to be happy when mom and dad are dead?"

"Mom and dad want you to be happy. That's all they ever wanted Morgan."

"I miss them so much Parker."

"So do I. So do I." Parker held onto his sister tightly and they both cried together.

"Sorry." Morgan finally mumbled once she calmed down.

"Never be sorry for crying over the death of our parents." Parker looked at his watch. "We need to go."

"I need to say goodbye." She squeezed Parker's hand and walked back over to the gravestones. "I'm sorry that I got so angry. I don't think that I mad at you guys. I'm mad at the whole situation. I'm sorry that I have disappointed you guys. I promise that I am going to get my life back together and make you both proud. I love you both so much." Morgan kissed her hand and then touched the stones. "Bye."

--

"Please welcome our final speaker of the afternoon Dr. Parker Booth." Emily squeezed his hand as applause filled the tent. Parker nervously stood and walked to the podium. He hated public speaking. After clearing his throat he began.

"Legacy. I am standing here today, in front of you because of the legacy of my parents, Special Agent Seeley Booth and Dr. Temperance Brennan-Booth. For thirty years they served their country in the capacity as an F.B.I. agent and a forensic anthropologist with the highest solve rate in F.B.I. history, a number that I don't think my partner and I will ever come close to breaking. Besides the fact that my mother was a genius and my dad could read people like nobody else, I believe that the reason that they had the highest solve right is because they believed in the truth and in justice. They wanted to find out the truth about what happened to these victims and give them the justice that they deserved. The victims of murders lost two of their biggest advocates two years ago."

"Seeley Booth and Temperance Brennan-Booth were taken from us too soon and for what? I can't answer that question. I could spend the rest of my life, trying to answer that question but I will never find one but I do know one thing that I can spend the rest of my life doing. My sister and I can continue their legacy by doing the job that they both loved almost as much as they loved us and each other. We can discover the truth and serve justice by continuing to put murderers behind bars.Thank you for being here and for your support in keeping their legacy alive." Applause and tears filled the tent as Parker took his seat again and the mayor took the podium.

"Thirty two years ago an astonishing collaboration between the F.B.I. and The Jeffersonian Institute began with two dedicated professionals, Special Agent Seeley Booth and Dr. Temperance Brennan." Applause filled the tent again. "I heard stories that this partnership began with involvement with Homeland Security, kidnapping accusations and blackmail." Now everyone laughed, especially those that knew Booth and Bones. "But whatever the method that was used, it worked because thirty two years later the F.B.I and The Jeffersonian are still working together to bring murderers to justice and today the mission on Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan-Booth is being carried on by their children Dr. Parker Booth, forensic anthropologist and Special Agent Morgan Booth." The mayor turned to Parker and Morgan. "Dr. Booth, Agent Booth, would you please stand?" Booth and Bones' children looked at each other and then slowly stood to erupting applause. "I think I speak for everyone here when I say thank you for your service and your sacrifice." Neither of them could speak over the lumps in their throats as they returned to their seats.

"Ladies and gentleman I want to introduce you to the main staff of the lab. Our forensic anthropologist Dr. Parker Booth. Our F.B. I. liaison Special Agent Morgan Booth. Assistant anthropologist. Dr. Lindsey Hinkle, coroner, Dr. Camille Saroyon, entomologist, Dr. Jack Hodgins and our forensic artist and computer expert Angela Hodgins." As each of their names were called they all stood as the crowd stood and clapped for them. "It's time to cut the ribbon to the Brennan wing of The Jeffersonian." The mayor handed Cam a giant pair of scissors and as they had all planned they handed the scissors to Morgan and Parker to cut the ribbon.

Once the ribbon was cut all of the donors came in to the new, rebuilt Brennan wing of The Jeffersonian. Everyone who worked there went to their work stations to explain what there job was while Morgan, who had nowhere to go, was standing in front of a wall, looking at the picture of her mom that was hung there along with all of her accreditations. David walked up to her and handed her a glass of champagne. "You look just like her." He commented.

"That's what daddy used to tell me. That's why I always had him wrapped around my little finger." Morgan said with a smile. She had most of her mother's features with the exception of her eyes; she had her father's dark brown eyes which always made it hard for her mother to say no to her. Morgan was spoiled and she wasn't ashamed to admit it but she wasn't spoiled in a bad way. She was just very well loved.

"Would she of liked all of this?" David asked her.

"She would have thought that it was well deserved. Dad would have hated it though." Morgan reached for David's hand. "Can we talk?"

"Yeah sure." Morgan led David to the privacy of Parker's office which was located in the exact spot that their mother's office was in before the explosion. "What's going on Morgan?"

"I owe you an apology."

"What?"

"I've been a pain in the ass to live with and probably to love since they died."

"I understand."

"It's just been so hard and I've been selfish and only thinking of myself. Why haven't you walked away?"

"Because I love you Morgan and you don't walk away from someone you love."

"I've been putting off the wedding, not because of you but because of me, because I want my parents here but I know that it's not possible." 

"I wish that they were here for you too."

"If you're still willing I want to reschedule the wedding for the final time. Do you still want to marry me?" When David looked at his fiancé and saw the tears and fear in her eyes he quickly took her in his arms.

"If I didn't. I still wouldn't be here. I love you Morgan." She wrapped her arms around David's neck but before they could share a kiss Parker walked in.

"There you are. They are opening the doors to the public and you're needed." Parker explained.

"Okay." Morgan said, slowly pulling away from David but didn't leave the room.

"Now Morgan." Parker insisted.

"We'll finish this later." She told David. They shared a quick kiss and then returned to the lab.

--

"Aunt Morgan!" Lauren and Rebecca shouted as they ran towards their aunt. Morgan prepared herself for the embrace she was about to receive from her nieces.

"Hey girls." Morgan said as she hugged and kissed the girls.

"What are you doing here?" Lauren asked.

"Your dad and I have something to do."

"Can I come?" Rebecca inquired.

"Me too. Can I come too?" Lauren asked.

"Sorry girls but this is something that daddy and Aunt Morgan have to do by themselves." Emily told her daughters when she joined them in the living room.

"Are you going to come back when you and daddy are done Aunt Morgan?" Rebecca asked her aunt.

"I would like to Becca."

"All righty Morgan, let's hit the road." Parker said. "Come on girls. Give your dad some love." The girls tore themselves away from their aunt and went over and hugged their dad. "Be good for your mom girls."

"We will daddy." Parker kissed Emily and then he and Morgan left.

Twenty minutes later Parker pulled his van into their childhood home that has been empty for two years. The house had been paid off for years and it was left to both Parker and Morgan in their parent's will. The will stipulated that they could either sell it and spilt the profits or one of them could keep the house and buy out the other. "Are you sure you're ready for this Morgan?" Parker softly asked.

"Yeah. I'm past ready. Let's go." They both grabbed some of the boxes and headed to their old house.

When the door was unlocked and they stepped inside, for a moment it was like nothing had changed and both of them expected their parents to walk down the hall and greet them. After a minute of waiting it hit them that the awaited greeting wasn't going to happen they proceeded into the house.

"So where do you want to start?" Parker asked his sister. They were going to clean out the house today.

"Let's start in their room. Get the hardest room done first."

"Okay but you're going through mom's clothes. I'm not comfortable handling her underwear and things."

"That's fine." They walked up the stairs in silence.

"Are we donating their clothes?"

"Yeah. I think that would be best." Morgan said. "There are some things of mom's that I want to keep, like her wedding dress and daddy's old F.B.I. sweatshirt that she always wore around the house."

"I think that I might keep dad's wedding suit. He only ever wore it on their wedding day. Uncle Jack bought it for him."

"His socks." Morgan said with a grin. "I'll spilt his socks with you."

"Deal. Let's get to work."

They worked in silence for the next hour boxing up clothes and other personal items, each of them having their own memories of the items that they were packing up. They did keep some personal items for themselves that they couldn't bear the thought of a stranger having. When the bedroom was packed up they headed down to the living room.

"I think we should call someone to come and pick up the furniture." Morgan said.

"No. I think that it should stay."

"Why do you think it will help the house sell easier if it's furnished?"

"I don't want to sell the house Morgan."

"Do you want to live here?"

"No."

"I don't understand." Parker had to smile at his sister's words. She sounded just like their mother.

"I want you to live here. I think mom and dad would want that as well."

"I have a home Parker."

"You have a shitty apartment Morgan. This is your home."

"Look I appreciate it Parker but I can't."

"Why the hell not? It's a perfectly good house and I'd rather you live here then strangers. We grew up here and this house should stay in our family."

"Then why don't you move in?"

"Because I already have a home Morgan, one I bought right before they died. Emily and I love our home and we don't want to uproot the girls."

"Parker I can't afford this house."

"It's paid off Morgan."

"But the will says whoever stays here has to buy the other out."

"I don't want or need your money. I want you to stay here free and clear."

"What about Emily?"

"She agrees with me and when you move in here then the girls can come over and spend the night and give us a free night."

"Aww so it's all about free babysitting?" Morgan said with a laugh.

"Well…yeah. Your shitty apartment is too damn small for my two rambunctious girls and this house is perfect for them to run around in and drive their Aunt Morgan insane." He grinned at her. "So what do you say squirt?"

"All right. I'll do it."

"Wow. You're actually smart."

"Hey!" She grabbed a pillow on the couch and threw it at her older brother.

"Come on. Let's get to work."

As they worked the rest of the afternoon packing away their parent's personal items they both were overwhelmed with memories of their parents, their childhoods in this house and all of the good and bad times that they experienced together as a family.


	2. Chapter 2

**I own none of the characters of Bones**

_**Years ago**_

"Dad can I run something by you?" Sixteen year old Parker asked his father. Booth immediately noticed the secret look that passed between his wife and son. He had a feeling that he was about to be ganged up on.

"Start running. You have just a couple of minutes before the recital starts."

"I wanted to talk to you about my summer job."

"What about it? Last I knew you were working at the museum as a tour guide."

"Yeah I am but they can only use me for six hours a day."

"So?"

"So, since I'm going to be riding with mom to work I'll have a few hours to kill so I was wondering if it would be cool if I hung out in the lab with mom until she is done working?"

"That's not my call. It's not my lab. It's up to your mom."

"She's cool with it."

"So what's the issue? Why are you asking me?"

"Well…"

"Parker." Booth warned his son.

"I want to shadow mom in the lab and study the bones. I want to learn how mom solves murders with Bones."

"Parker I'm not sure that I want you in an environment with death and murder."

"Dammit dad I've grown up in an environment with death and murder." Parker snapped.

"Watch your mouth young man."

"You're an F.B.I. agent who catches murderers with mom for a living. I watched you get shot in front of me and in case you forgot that same night I watched my mother get shot and then bleed to death in front of me. Murder is and has been a part of my life for a very long time."

"I need to think about it."

"Come on dad. All I want to do is learn and maybe help."

"I said that I need to think about it so drop it."

"But…"

If you don't drop it now I'll give you my decision now and it will be no so what's your choice?"

"I'll drop it."

"Good choice."

"Booth don't you think…"

"Later Bones. The recital is starting." He was slightly pissed off that he was being ganged up on and he didn't want to fight with Bones during Morgan's ice skating recital. He'll save that until they get home.

For the next thirty minutes the Booth family watched the youngest member skate around the ice, twirling and jumping with nine other seven and eight year olds. Parker had the video camera and taped the recital while he wore a very proud smile and Bones was snapping dozens of pictures of her daughter with the digital camera. Booth meanwhile just watched his baby skating around with a pure look of boredom across her face which made him want to burst out laughing.

When the little girls were done and had taken their bows the lights came on and the applause had died down the families all headed down to the ice to congratulate the girls. Parker was the first one down on the ice from his family and he lifted his sister up into his arms kissing her.

"Put me down Parker." Morgan said giggling.

"I'm so proud of you. You did a great job." Parker told her as he placed her back on the ice.

"I know." When those words came out of Morgan's mouth Booth and Parker burst out laughing because she sounded just like her mother.

"Sweetheart, you were wonderful." Bones gushed as she knelt down to Morgan's level and hugged her. "I think that you were one of the best ones out there."

"I probably am." Bones kissed her and stood so Booth could congratulate their daughter. Grinning proudly, he pulled his arm out from behind him and handed her the bunch of wildflowers that he brought for her.

"What are these for?" Morgan asked.

"They are yours because you did such a good job."

"But how did you know that I would do a good job before you saw me?"

"You're my girl and I knew that you would do a good job."

"You could not have known that."

"You are too much like your mother for your own good. How about you just say thank you to your dad for the flowers?"

"Thank you for the flowers daddy." Booth leaned down and kissed her head.

"Morgan Booth, come on so you can change." Morgan's ice skating coach called. She handed her flowers to her dad and ran off.

"I'll be back. I need to take a leak." Parker announced.

"Really Parker?" Bones asked slightly appalled.

"What?" He feigned innocence and Bones glared at him. "Should I have said I need to hit the head?" Bones never quit glaring at him. "Fine. Please excuse me, I have to use the restroom. Is that better?" Parker asked with a smirk at his mother.

"Much better. You are excused." As soon as Parker was out of sight Bones wrapped her arms around Booth's neck and kissed him gently but he didn't respond. "Are you angry with me?"

"Not angry. Just irritated that you two ganged up on me."

"It wasn't our intention to gang up on you. It just worked out that way."

"I really don't want to talk about it here. It's Morgan's night and I don't want to ruin it for her. We'll talk about it later at home."

"I do love you." She whispered.

"I know. I love you too but I can still be irritated with you."

Five minutes later, Morgan came rushing out of the locker room and over to the viewing area so she could watch the hockey game that was in progress. "Morgan where is your bag and skates?" Bones asked.

"In the locker room." She answered nonchalantly.

"Don't you think you should go get it?"

"In a few minutes. I'm watching the game."

"I'll get them."

"Thanks mommy." As Bones walked away Booth went over and stood next to his daughter.

"What's going on angel? You didn't look like you were having too much fun out there."

"It was fine."

"Just fine?" He knew something was going on with her.

"Oh come on ref. Are you blind?" Morgan yelled at the ice and Booth just chuckled.

"Angel, talk to your dad. What's going on in your little head?"

"I hate ice skating. It's so boring. All we do is skate around in stupid circles."

"Why didn't you tell us honey?"

"Because mom really wants me to skate."

"Just because me or your mom want you to do something doesn't mean that you have to do it, especially if you don't like it."

"You know what I wanna do?" She asked with a very familiar twinkle in her eye.

"What do you wanna do?"

"This." Morgan motioned to the hockey game.

"You want to play hockey?" Booth knew she loved hockey. They watched the games together on T.V. all the time, she came to all of his games and cheered him on while Bones hid her face behind her hands and he got her a hockey stick on her last birthday and she loved it so much she slept with it.

"Oh yeah. It would be so much fun but mom will never let me. She thinks it's too dangerous. She's always telling me about all the bones that I will break."

"I'm not promising anything but I'll talk to your mom." Morgan threw her arms around his legs.

"Thank you daddy. Thank you so much."

"It's not a done deal angel. I said that I will talk to your mom."

"Talk to me about what?" Bones asked as she joined her family.

"About me playing hockey."

"Morgan!"

"Well it's not happening."

"Mom that's not fair. Daddy."

"Let's talk about this later okay?" Booth pleaded and Bones nodded.

After stopping at the diner for dessert of pie for Booth, Parker and Morgan and an ice cream sundae for Bones they dropped Morgan off at her friend's house to spend the night and when they got home Parker took off for the night on a date leaving Bones and Booth home alone, a rare event. Bones poured some wine for the two of them and they took it to the deck.

"Nice night." Booth commented.

"Yes. It is a very nice night. I enjoy it when the sky is clear enough to see the stars." They fell silent for a few minutes sipping their wine.

"You know I don't appreciate being ganged up on."

"Why would you tell Morgan she could play hockey without first consulting me?" They both said at the same time.

"It wasn't our intention to gang up on you."

"I never told Morgan that she could play hockey." Again, they spoke at the same time.

"Well obviously you told her something to make her assume that she was going to play."

"It sure as hell felt like you were ganging up on me." Booth sighed. They couldn't stop talking at the same time. He reached out and placed his finger over her lips. "Only one of us should speak at a time."

"If you wouldn't…"

"Hey now. Would you like to go first?" She nodded. "The floor is yours."

"What does the ownership of the floor have anything to do with this conversation? Technically the floor belongs to both of us because we both own the house."

"Bones." Booth said rolling his eyes.

"Okay. I'll put this in simple terms that you can understand."

"There is no reason to be condensending."

"I wasn't being condenscending. I was stating facts."

"Temperance."

"I don't want Morgan playing hockey Booth. It's dangerous. She could get really hurt."

"It's not that dangerous. She'll be in pads and a helment."

"You've broken your arm."

"Because I punched a guy's helmet."

"I've seen players get thrown up against the plastic protective window. They have had facial injuries and have lost teeth."

"Those are guys Bones and guys play rough. Girls don't play nearly as rough guys do."

"That's not true. Girls can be just as rough as boys."

"Well if they do play rough I don't think that we have anything to worry about. Morgan is tough as hell. She is after all our daughter." Booth smiled at his wife but she didn't smile back. "Bones she really wants to do this."

"But if she plays hockey she won't have time for her ice skating lessons."

"She doesn't want to continue ice skating."

"That's ridiculous. She loves it. She is the best in her class."

"Morgan may be the best in her class but she doesn't enjoy it anymore. If you look at your pictures that you took today you'll notice that she does not look like she is having fun. In fact, she looked bored as hell."

"Then why is she still attending the lessons?"

"For you Bones. She is going because she knows how much you want her to figure skate. She's skating for you not for herself but maybe it's time we let her skate for herself."

"I don't want her to get hurt. She's my little girl."

"She's my little girl too and I don't want her hurt either but I want her to be happy."

"I'll concede but only if you find her a girls only league."

"Deal." Booth grinned. He knew how happy his angel was going to be.

"Now we are going to talk about Parker."

"Yes ma'am."

"He really wants to come and work with me. He has learned so much about bones and he wants a chance to apply that knowledge. Why won't you let him?"

"It's not that I don't want him to use what you have taught him. I just…hell I don't know how to say this. I guess that I feel like if he is exposed to murder he'll lose his innocence."

"He lost his innocence a long time ago. He saw his mother killed in front of him."

"I know that Bones."

"Look you told me that I need to let Morgan do what she wants to do instead of what I want her to do. I think you should take your own advice. Parker wants to this. He wants to learn. He told me that he wants to be a forensic anthropologist and I know that's not what you wanted him to be but I want to help him in anyway that I can."

"The only thing that I want for Parker is to be happy and if being a squint is what he wants then who am I to stop him. He can work at the lab with you."

"Parker will be glad to hear that." Setting her empty wine glass down she stood from her chair and went over and sat on Booth's lap. "How much time do we have before Parker is due home?" She asked as she gently began sucking a sensitive part of his neck. From the corner of her eye she saw him lift his arm and look at his watch.

"An…hour and a…half." He mumbled.

"Plenty of time." She pressed her lips to his and they shared a passionate kiss until they were breathless.

"Bones." He groaned when she slipped her hand under his shirt.

"When was the last time we had loud, uninhibited sex?" They still maintained a very active sex life but it was a relatively quiet sex life because there were always kids in the house.

"Too damn long." Booth crushed his lips to wife's, stood up with her in his arms and Bones wrapped her legs around his hips and without ever breaking the contact of their lips they awkwardly made their up the stairs to their bedroom.

"Door." Bones said breathless when Booth dropped her on the bed.

"No one is home." Booth answered as he fell on top of her but his body never made contact because she placed her hands on his chest to stop him. "Bones." He whined.

"Parker could be home at anytime."

"Come on. You know Parks. He comes home one minute before curfew." He was desperate to be inside of her and he didn't want to waste a minute by shutting the door.

"Shut the door." Booth knew she wasn't going to relent so he reluctantly went to shut and lock their bedroom door. When he turned around he saw that Bones was naked in the middle of the bed. "How did you get naked so quickly?"

"I had incentive." She said coyly running her hand over her beautiful, naked body and Booth quickly shucked his clothes and he climbed on the bed. No matter how many times he has sees her naked, his heart still pounds with excitement, like the first time they came together as one.

* * *

"What do you see on the fibula Parker?" Bones asked him again for the fifth time.

"There is nothing there mom." He said in exasperation.

"You're not looking hard enough." She grabbed a magnifying glass and handed to her stepson. "Use this." Parker took the magnifying glass and examined the fibula for the next few minutes.

"The fibula was broken." He announced proudly pointing to the healed break he found.

"Very good Parker. It's a hard break to see."

"How the hell did you see it without the magnifying glass?"

"I've been doing this a very long time Parker."

"Why is it so small?"

"Because the break occurred when he was between the ages of one and two. At that age the break probably affected most of the fibula but as he grew the break in the bone stayed the same size." She explained.

"God. I'm never going to get this. I'm never going to be as good as you are."

"You'll get it Parker. It's just going to take time. I studied for years."

"I've been studying with you for years."

"But not seriously. I've been teaching you casually since you were twelve and right now you know more than I ever did about bones when I was your age so I think that with more time and study you will be almost as good as I am."

"Almost?" Parker said with a grin.

"While you are very intelligent Parker I am a genius so it is unlikely that you or anyone will ever be as good as I am." Bones told him honestly and Parker just grinned. Together, they began to put the bones on the table in a box. They worked in silence until Parker suddenly spoke.

"Why didn't you ever adopt me?" Bones froze with the right ulna in her hand. She didn't anticipate this question at all.

"Well…I…we…" She took a deep breath to get her thoughts under control. "Where is this coming from?"

"My friend Nick, his family just adopted a little girl and it got me thinking." Bones finished returning the remains to the box, gave it to one of her grad students to put away and then she turned to her son.

"Your father and I talked about me adopting you but I'm the one who decided that it wasn't necessary."

"Why? Because you don't want me?" Tears filled Bones' eyes and she reached for Parker's hands.

"No sweetheart. That's not true. I signed guardianship papers that legally allow me to make any decisions for you. In your dad's will if anything should happen to him, he left you to me."

"So basically, what you're saying is that you want to be my guardian, not my mom, right?" Parker sounded so hurt that tears fell from her eyes.

"You know me Parker. You know that I don't need a piece of paper to tell me that I'm your mother. You are every bit my child as Morgan is."

"No I'm not. You have a bond with Morgs. You carried her inside of you for nine months. We will never have that." Parker tried to release his hands but Bones held on tight.

"We may never have that bond but we have another bond. You and I were all each other had when your dad was in his coma for six months. You were my rock Parker. You were the reason that I didn't fall apart. I love you so much Parker. I'm sorry that I hurt you but there was another reason why I never adopted you."

"What?" Parker sniffed.

"I thought that if I adopted you I would be taking something away from your mom. Your mom was your mom and if I adopted you then I would take that away from her."

"That's crazy mom."

"That's what your dad told me but you know how stubborn I can be."

"Believe me, I know. Do you remember when I was little I used to call my mom my heaven mom and you my earth mom." Bones nodded. "I still feel that way. I feel like my heaven mom is watching over me, making sure that I am being well taken care of and she is doing that through you."

"Parker you know that…"

"Yeah I know you don't believe that but I do. It helps her death not hurt so much."

"Do you want me to adopt you?" She asked him softly.

"I think I do."

"Then I'll make it happen. I just need you to know that that adoption or not you are my son and I love you."

"I know mom. I love you too." Bones held out her arms and Parker walked into them and they hugged each other tightly. "Can't…breathe…mom."

"Sorry." Bones released her grip but still hugged him.

"What's going on in here?" Booth asked walking into limbo with Morgan by his side and Parker and Bones reluctantly ended the hug.

"Everything is fine." Bones answered as she wiped her tears away.

"Doesn't look okay." Morgan commented.

"If mommy says things are okay then things are okay." Booth told her.

"Come on." Morgan demanded. "We're going to be late." She walked over to her brother, grabbed his hand and proceeded to drag him to the door. "Moommm come on."

"Yes ma'am. I need to grab my purse from my office. I'll meet you guys at the sercurity desk." She rushed past her family to her office.

"You guys go. I'll be right behind you." Booth told Parker and Morgan and he followed Bones.

"They're probably gonna kiss." Morgan told her brother scrunching up her nose in disgust.

"Yep. They probably are."

"That is so gross. Do you kiss girls?"

"I sure do."

"Yuck."

"One day Morgs you won't think kissing is so bad."

"No. I won't."

"Trust me. It will happen. I used to think that kissing was gross but not anymore."

"Nope. Not me."

"Sure. Whatever you say." Parker said with a smile.

Meanwhile Booth cornered Bones in her office as she was getting her purse. "What was going on with you and Parker? Did you guys have a fight?" Bones looked over his shoulder to see if either of the kids were around. When she didn't see them she answered him.

"Parker asked why I never adopted him."

"What did you tell him?"

"The truth." She answered simply but Booth knew all too well her reasons.

"And?" Bones linked her arm with his and they made their way to the sercurity desk.

"I believe that he understood."

"But?"

"He wants me to adopt him and I want to adopt him. Will you let me?" Booth stopped walking and turned Bones to him.

"I would be honored if you adopted Parker." Booth said tearfully. Bones leaned forward and kissed him.

"Oh man. Come on." Morgan yelled. Laughing they pulled apart. "If I'm late I wait be able to play until the second half." Booth walked away from his wife and scooped his daughter up in his arms.

"Well we can't have that now can we?" Booth asked her.

"No we can't. I'll be so mad if I miss the first half of my first game."

"That's why daddy has a siren on his truck, so his little angel won't miss her first game. Let's go."

"Booth." Bones warned as they rushed out of The Jeffersonian. She hated how he drove when he had his siren on.

"I'll be careful Bones." He said playfully and the kids laughed.

* * *

"When am I going to be adopted?" Morgan asked, sitting in a judge's chambers with her family for the adoption hearing of Parker six months later.

"You're not angel."

"But Parker is so why can't I be adopted to?"

"Morgs you know that mom and dad are your real mom and dad right?" Parker asked his sister and she nodded. "Well dad is my real dad but mom is not. My real mom died and when one of your parents die when you're still a kid that's when you can get adopted. You should be very happy that you can't be adopted because that means that both of your parents are still here."

"What does adopt mean?"

"It means that I will officially be Parker's mom."

"I don't understand. You are Parker's mom aren't you?"

"She is angel but adoption makes it official."

"This is so confusing." She muttered, bring smiles to her family's faces. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and the judge walked in.

"Good afternoon. I'm Judge Reynolds." The Booth family greeted him. The judge walked around the room and shook hands with all of them and then he took a seat behind his desk.

"So we are here today so Dr. Brennan-Booth can adopt her step-son Parker. Is that correct?"

"Yep. Our mom wants to adopt my brother." Morgan answered.

"Morgan…shhh." Booth whispered.

"Parker how do you feel about this?" Judge Reynolds asked.

"It's what I want your honor."

"Why?"

"Temperance has been raising me as her own son for nine years since my biological mother died. In fact I have been calling her mom almost that whole time."

"And you Dr. Brennan-Booth do you want to adopt Parker?"

"Absolutley your honor. I love Parker like he was my own biological son."

"Do you realize that when this adoption is finalized that you will assume all responsibility for Parker, financially and emotionally?"

"I do."

"Morgan, how so you feel about all this?"

"It doesn't really make much sense to me. Mom and dad says that Parker will be my brother no matter what so I guess that's all that matters to me." Booth smiled proudly at his daughter.

"Mr. Booth what do you think about your wife adopting your son?"

"They have always loved each other like mother and son. I've always wanted my wife to adopt Parker but more importantly it's what Bones and Parker want so it's what I want."

"According to the social worker's report you provide Parker with a very stable home and she recommends for the adoption to proceed. All I have to do is sign these papers and then Parker Joseph Booth you be the legal child of Seeley and Temperance Brennan- Booth. Is there any reason why I should not sign these papers?" Everyone shook their heads and Judge Reynolds signed the papers. "Congratulations Dr. Brennan-Booth and Parker. You are now officially related." Booth, Bones and Parker all stood to shake the judge's hand and then they all embraced in a family hug.

"Thanks mom. This is the happiest day of my life." Parker whispered tearfully.

"Along with marrying your dad and giving birth to Morgan this is the happiest day of my life."

"Happier then when you had Morgan?" Parker asked jokingly.

"A lot less painful. I love you my son."

"I love you too mom."


	3. Chapter 3

**I own none of the characters of Bones**

_**Years ago**_

"Mommy, Erin's mom is here. It's time for me to go." Morgan yelled from the top of the basement stairs.

"Morgan Christine, how many times I have told you not to yell in the house." Bones yelled walking out of the laundry room and up the stairs to meet her daughter.

"You're yelling." Morgan accused.

"I'm the parent and you are the child and some of the rules that apply to you do not apply to me." Morgan huffed and walked away from her mother. She grabbed her overnight bag, opened the door and stepped outside. "Excuse me but don't you have something to say to me?"

"Bye." Morgan said as she continued walking towards her friend's family car.

"Morgan isn't there something that you are forgetting."

"I packed clean underwear." Bones had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from grinning. Morgan was definitely her father's daughter.

"Morgan." Her mother warned and Morgan turned around and walked over to her mother. Bones bent down to her daughter's level and Morgan kissed her.

"Bye mommy. I love you."

"I love you too. Bye sweetheart have fun." Bones watched her independent nine year old daughter climb into the car and then she stood and waved until she could no longer see them. She turned around and headed back into the house and as she opened the door to walk back inside Parker came barreling out, running into her. "Argh." She grunted.

"Mom." Parker's lighting fast reflexes came in handy as he reached out to steady his mom from crashing to the ground. "I'm sorry mom. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Why are you in such a hurry?"

"Coach called a mandatory meeting before the game. I've got to be there in fifteen."

"Drive carefully." Bones always got nervous when Parker drove.

"I always do mom." He kissed her. "Bye. I love you."

"See why can't Morgan do that? I always have to force that girl to kiss me and tell me that she loves me."

"Because she is Morgan and she loves to be a pain in the ass."

"Language Parker."

"I've gotta run mom. I'll see you at the game right?"

"Of course. Good luck and I love you." Parker grinned and jogged to his car, waving to his mom as he drove away.

Shutting the door behind her Bones returned to the basement to continue the laundry, a daily activity in her life. She pulled out Booth's and Parker's jeans from the washing machine and transferred them to the dryer. For a man who wears suits to work everyday and a kid who wears uniforms to school everyday those two sure can accumulate a ton of jeans over a week. Running her hand around the bottom of the machine, to make sure that there was nothing left her fingers closed around something familiar but it couldn't be. She hasn't had the use for this in years and neither had Booth; that she was positive of. Pulling out her arms she opened her fist and saw exactly what she thought she had felt; a condom.

"Bones I'm home." She heard Booth calling from upstairs. Starting the dryer she made her way upstairs with the condom still in hand. " Dammit, Bones where are?"

"I'm right here. Will you relax?" She said walking into the kitchen.

"Jesus where were you and why didn't you answer me?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I was in the basement doing laundry. Why are you worked up?" She asked, returning his hug.

"Oh I don't know Bones. I come home, your car is in the garage but when I walk in the house I can't find you , you don't answer me when I call so I tend to get a little worked up." Bones pulled away and placed her hand on his cheek.

"I'm fine. I'm safe, Morgan is safe and Parker is safe."

"You didn't set the alarm." He accused. She wanted to argue with him, tell him that he was being over protective and she was a grown woman who could take care of herself and their children but she knew this last case that they had just closed, four hours ago had deeply affected him. The remains of a woman and her two children, a boy and girl were viciously murdered and Booth took it all to heart because all he could see was his wife and kids. Bones had to work with the remains, identify them and determine cause of death but as always she was able to compartmentalize her feelings but Booth had a harder time compartmentalizing so everyday he had to be reminded that his family was safe.

"I'm sorry Booth. You're right I should have set the alarm and I promise that it won't happen again."

"No I'm sorry Bones. I just can't that family out of my mind, thinking that it was you Parks and Morgan."

"I know that this was a very hard case for you but it wasn't us Booth."

"I need you to teach me how to better compartmentalize my feelings."

"We can work on that." Smiling, she leaned forward and kissed him softly. "I love you for worrying and wanting to protect your family. It's very admirable."

"That's me an admirable guy." He pulled away from his wife and sniffed the air. "Something smells good. What's for dinner?"

"Grilled chicken breasts, baked potatoes and fresh green beans." Booth made a face. "Hey." She said slapping his arm. "We are having a very healthy tasteful meal."

"It all sounded good until you mentioned the fresh green beans. You know how I feel about vegetables."

"Seeley Booth, we have been married for over ten years. You know how I feel about vegetables."

"And after ten years you should know that I'll eat them. I always do." He quickly pecked her cheek. "I'm going to change."

While Booth changed his clothes Bones set the table and set out their dinner on the table. She had automatically set the table for four until she realized that the kids were gone. Smiling she put the two other plates away and at the last minute she grabbed some candles. It had been so long since it had been just the two of them so she wanted to make the most of this rare occasion. By the time Booth came back downstairs wearing a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt with Parker's school logo on it, she was dishing their food onto the plates.

"Aww Bones, candles. This is so romantic."

"It's been awhile since you and I have been alone."

"Too damn long. Our anniversary is next month. We should plan a weekend to ourselves." He suggested.

"We can't leave the kids home alone."

"Well yeah. I'll bet you Max would come and stay the weekend. I know the kids would love it."

"Maybe I'll give him a call."

"Maybe you should." Booth answered as he shoved a mouthful of baked potato in his mouth.

"Speaking of sex." Bones began but was interrupted by her husband.

"Who said anything about sex?"

"It's a logical assumption that we will partake in sexual intercourse when we go away for a weekend by ourselves."

"It sounds like you are jumping to conclusions and I thought that you don't like making any conclusions until all the evidence is in." He loved messing with her.

"I have evidence from our past and anytime that we are alone we always have sexual intercourse so I am not making this conclusion without any evidence. Believe me Agent Booth, I have all the evidence that I need."

"Are you trying to suggest that we have sex now without actually coming out and suggesting it?"

"Not now. We have to be at Parker's game in less than an hour."

"Then why the hell did you bring up the topic of sex?"

"Because of this." She slid the condom across the table.

"Hey that is not mine. I haven't needed those for a very long time." When Morgan was a year old Booth had a vasectomy at his wife's urging.

"I know that. I had to reason to suspect that it was."

"I don't understand." He couldn't help but grin when he used Bones' catch phrase.

"I found it in the washing machine as I was putting yours' and Parker's jeans in the dryer."

"So it's Parker's condom?"

"That's what I am assuming."

"And?"

"Booth he is having sex."

"At least he is using protection."

"Booth!" She said in an exasperated tone of voice.

"What?" Bones just glared at him. "Bones, sweetheart he is seventeen years old with a girlfriend. It doesn't surprise me that he is having sex."

"He is so young."

"Seventeen isn't young Bones. Not everyone waits until they are twenty two to lose their virginity."

"When did Parker lose his virginity?"

"Six months ago." He mumbled.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"He asked me not to."

"Why? Why didn't he want me to know? I thought that Parker and I had an open and honest relationship."

"You guys do Bones but it's a guy thing."

"I don't understand."

"No matter how close a boy is to his mother there are some things that a son won't talk to his mom about and sex is one of them."

"I still don't understand Booth and honestly, I feel hurt that he doesn't trust me enough to talk to me about something so important." Biting her lip she grabbed their plates, stood up and walked over to the sink so Booth wouldn't see the tears that were threatening to fall. Not surprisingly, Booth knew that his wife was upset and ready to cry so he grabbed the dishes that contained their now digested dinner over to the counter. Placing the dishes down he stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and softly nuzzled her neck.

"Sweetheart, please don't take this personally." He murmured in her ear.

"How can I not?" She mumbled. Booth gently turned her around to face him.

"Parker loves you Bones, so much and he is like me. Remember before we were together and every time you talked about sex I got embarrassed?" She nodded. "It's just like that with Parks and god help me, when it's time for Morgan to start having sex she will talk to you instead of me cause girls are more comfortable talking about sex with their mom and boys with their dads okay?"

"Your explanation seems logical and I accept it."

"Really?" Booth honestly expected more of an argument.

"Yes really. I remember when I was a teenage girl, before…they left my mom and I had the conversation about the birds and the flies and I realize that I would have been quite uncomfortable having that conversation with my father."

"It's the birds and bees Bones."

"A bee?" She began swatting the sir. "Where?" Booth laughed and pulled her to his chest, hugging her softly.

"There is no bee. The sex talk Bones, it's called the birds and the bees."

"I never did understand that concept. It just tends to confuse everyone."

"Come on. Let's load the dishwasher. We don't want to be late for the game. It's the homecoming game and I want to get there early because it's going to be packed." Bones turned around and began rinsing off the dishes. Booth moved to her side so she could hand him the dishes to load in the dishwasher.

"Aren't you worried that he is too young to engage in sexual intercourse?" She whispered after a few minutes of silent working.

"He's young Bones but it could have happened earlier. I was sixteen when I lost my virginity so honestly, I'm thankful he lasted as long as he did. He's a mature kid and he is taking the responsibility of having sex seriously."

"You don't know that."

"You found a condom that was in his pants pocket. That tells me that he is taking responsibility."

"There was an unopened condom in his pocket which leaves me to assume that Parker didn't use a condom."

"You know what they say about assuming don't you?" She shook her head. "Assuming makes an ass out of u and me." She gave him a blank look. "A-s-s-u-m-e. Ass, you me. Anything?"

"Oh. You took the spelling of the word assume and made a sentence out of it. That's clever Booth but I don't understand why you did that."

"Assuming is like jumping to conclusions without all of the evidence. You found an unopened condom and you assume that he had sex but didn't use it." Bones nodded. "Most of the time when a guy knows that he is going to have sex we bring multiple condoms in hopes that we will have to use them all." He grinned knowingly at Bones.

"When Parker told me that he was thinking about having sex I encouraged him to make sure that he always had multiple condoms with him, ya know in case one broke he was always prepared."

"What about diseases? Did you talk to him about the probability of catching an STD's?"

"Yes dear I talked to him about STD's and I even showed him those extremely disgusting pictures of the STD's that you printed up. I think that I scared him for life but he sure as hell is using condoms."

"Pregnancy?"

"Condoms."

"Condoms don't always prevent pregnancy. You were using condoms when Rebecca got pregnant with Parker and my first pregnancy…" She whispered in a hitched voice. Even though it's been ten years it still hurt like hell whenever she thought about the baby that she lost, the baby she at first didn't want but then she wanted, the baby she loved so much that died inside of her, the baby that she will never know, broke her hurt all over again. She took a deep breath to keep her tears at bay and continued talking. "When I got pregnant with our first child you were using condoms when we had sexual intercourse. The Booth sperm seem to be very determined to meet with an egg. Why do you think I encouraged you to get a vasectomy?"

"I don't think that even my amazing sperm could break through the barriers of a condom. Either there was a hole in the condom or if you recall we did some things prior to actual intercourse that got me really excited and probably one or two of my swimmers snuck out and made their way to up to your egg."

"Pre-ejaculate, I can't believe that I didn't of that when I got pregnant."

"Of course I didn't tell Parker that theory." Booth slung an arm around her shoulder and led her out of the kitchen. "Come on my darling Bones. Quit thinking about Parker having sex. We can trust him."

"Will Parker be angry with you that you told me that he is no longer a virgin?" She asked, grabbing her purse as he pushed her out the door.

"No. He told me that if it ever came up in conversation that I wasn't allowed to lie to you, that I could answer any question that you had but he asked that you not bring it up to him because it would embarrass him. Can you do that Bones?"

"Yes. I can do that." She mumbled and Booth just grinned.

"Do you have the bleacher cushions because sitting the metal bleachers causes my gluteal muscles to become very sore." She asked Booth when he got into the SUV.

"Yeah Bones. The cushions are in the back. I would never forget them because your ass is too precious to me and I don't want it to be sore." Bones couldn't help but giggle at his comment. She reached out and took his hand.

"You are one of a kind Seeley Booth."

"And that's one reason why you love me." Booth said, squeezing her hand.

"One of the many." She whispered.

* * *

"I found that game to increase my adrenaline." They were sitting on the bleachers waiting for Parker to change and meet them.

"Yeah Bones. It was exciting."

"Parker's passes are becoming more accurate with every game." Booth laughed at her observation of the game. When they first started coming to Parker's football games when he was a freshman Bones didn't know one thing about the game but because she loved Parker and always enjoyed the challenge of learning something new she immersed herself in the world of football and could rattle off Parker's stats like she could rattle off facts about Bones. She was a very proud football mom.

"He nailed every single one tonight and I think that's what won the game." Booth said proudly. As proud as Bones was of Parker, Booth was just as proud.

"Mom, dad." Booth and Bones turned around and saw Parker walking up the bleachers holing his girlfriend's hand.

"You played a very good game Parker." Bones told him.

"Thanks mom." Parker looked at his dad, waiting for a compliment.

"It was okay but I've seen better."

"BOOTH!" Bones gasped, slapping him on the arm.

"He's kidding mom." Parker looked at his dad. "Right dad?" Booth quickly put his son in a headlock and rubbed his head with his knuckles. "Ahh…dad." Parker laughed, wrestling away from his dad.

"You did a great job bub." Parker elbowed his father in his ribs.

"He sure did." Sarah, Parker's girlfriend piped up.

"Hello Sarah. How are you this evening?"

"Very good. Mrs. Booth. It was a great game, we won so that puts me in a great mood."

"I observed you during your encouragement routines…"

"Mom, it's called cheerleading." Parker interrupted.

"She knows that Parker. Your mom went to high school once where there were cheerleaders."

"As I was saying, as I was observing you I noticed how flexible you were." Parker turned bright red and Booth began to cough. "Are you okay Booth?"

"Yeah…Bones…I'm…fine." He answered between coughs.

"Flexibility is a requirement to be a cheerleader."

"I just never understood why the skirts have to be so short. Back in the 50's the cheerleaders skirts were ankle length. I think that the skirts should still be ankle length. Anthropologically speaking the short skirt says…" Parker looked desperately looked at his father, silently begging for his help to end this conversation.

"So what are your plans for the night you two?" Booth interrupted.

"Hey I wasn't finished …"

"Hunter is having a celebration party at his house."

"Parents?"

"Yeah dad." Parker said rolling his eyes.

"Be home at midnight."

"Dad it's a celebration. Can't I stay out later?"

"Your curfew has been extended tomorrow night for homecoming so if you would rather stay out later tonight instead of tomorrow…"

"You win. I'll be home by midnight." Parker relented.

"Have fun you two."

"Thank you Mr. Booth. I'm sure that we will." Sarah said grinning.

"Parker, hug your mother."

"Yes sir." Parker released Sarah's hand and walked up the bleacher and embraced his mother.

"Have fun tonight." Bones said returning his hug.

"I will. Thanks for coming tonight mom. I'm glad that you were here to see this awesome game."

"You know I wouldn't miss one of your games for anything."

"Not true. Murder is the only thing that keeps you away from my games."

"It was only one game and I couldn't risk anyone contaminating my scene."

"I know ma. I'm just messing with you." Parker leaned down and kissed her. "Love ya."

"I love you too." Bones reached out and took Parker's hand in her own and he felt something being placed in one of his hands. "Be safe tonight." She squeezed his hand. "You may want to make sure the pockets of your pants are empty before you put them in the laundry basket to be washed." With a wink she released his hand and walked away. Parker didn't have to open his hand to know what his mother placed in his hand and he was incredibly embarrassed but amused at the same time. "Oh Parker." He lifted his head and looked at Bones. "I wouldn't recommend using that one. It's been through the washing machine so you can't rely on its efficiency."

"Uhh…Thanks mom." Parker mumbled, shoving the condom in his back pocket.

"Chop chop Bones. I'm hungry and I want some dessert."

"Hungry. How on earth could you possibly be hungry? You ate dinner and then once we arrived here you have had three hot dogs, an order of nachos, cheese and salsa and a bag of popcorn. I would swear that your stomach is a black hole but I know better." Parker and Sarah walked away from the bickering couple who started walking to their car.

"I'm a growing boy Bones."

"That's ridiculous Booth. You are past the point of growing taller. The only growing you can do is wider." Booth patted his still, rock hard, flat stomach.

"There is not an ounce of fat on me."

"For now but eventually the crazy way you eat will catch up with you Seeley and then you will be a fat old man."

"I will never be a fat old man Bones."

"I am a scientist Booth and I know how the human body works." Booth walked up behind Bones, wrapped his arms around her waist, stopped her from walking and he pressed his body to hers.

"Well right now I know how my body is working." She grinned when she felt his hardness against her body. "And when I said that I wanted dessert I wasn't talking about food." He whispered in her ear, his breath on neck giving her goose bumps.

"Suddenly, I am in the mood for dessert as well."

"Let's go." Booth grunted as he leaned around her to open her door and then he practically pushed her in.

"Patience Mr. Booth. Good things come to those who wait." Before shutting her door he leaned forward and kissed her passionately.

"I love you." He breathed when they broke apart.

"I love you too. Now get your ass in here and get me home so we can have sex."

"Make love Bones. We don't have sex. We make love." She reached out, grabbed his sweatshirt and pulled him to her.

"Whatever it is that we do the end result is always the same." She whispered seductively. "You end up inside of me and that's what I want. I want that very badly."

"Bones." He groaned. Shutting her door and rushing over to his side. "Hold on baby." He warned her as he started the SUV and hit the gas.

* * *

Booth and Bones were lying in bed, their sweat covered bodies tangled up in each other sharing soft, gentle kisses and slow caresses over each other's bodies when the phone on Bones' nightstand rang. "Ignore it." Booth whispered as he buried his head between her breasts.

"It may be about Morgan. She might have had a bad dream or she may be sick."

"No." He whined as his wife untangled herself from him.

"Quit acting like a child." She rolled away from him and picked up the phone. "Hello?...This is she…Is he okay?...Yes…we will be there as soon as possible. Thank you for calling."

"Bones what's wrong?" He saw the look of panic cross her face during the phone call. "Is it Parker? Is he okay?"

"He was in a car accident Booth."

"Oh my God. Is he…"

"He is okay. The nurse said that he is pretty banged up but he is alive and conscious." They both were out of bed and dressing.

"Are you sure?" He asked her softly.

"That's what I was told."

"Let's go." They drove to the hospital clutching hands in silence with the exception of the siren that was blaring, both of them lost in their own thoughts regarding their son. Once they arrived at the hospital they rushed into the emergency room and found that it wasn't busy. They located the triage desk and were immediately taken back to Parker's cubicle and when they saw him, awake sitting on the bed they let out the breath that they had been holding.

"Hi mom. Hi dad." He slurred and Booth knew that his seventeen year old son was drunk and he was furious.

"Parker are you okay?" Bones asked rushing to him and hugging him tightly.

"Owww. Mom I'm fine."

"Then why did you wince?"

"Just a little sore from the accident."

"Take off your shirt."

"Mom."

"Do it now Parker."

"I've already been checked out by a doctor and he said that nothing was broken."

"He is not me. Now off with it young man." Parker knew that it was pointless to argue with his mother so he slowly and painfully removed his tee shirt. Bones examined his chest with a critical eye, gently placing her hands on his ribs and rubbing them over his bruises. His whole chest was covered in bruises. Booth noticed that one of his bruises ran across his chest where his seat belt was so at least Parker had his seatbelt on. "There are no broken ribs. You can put your shirt back on." Bones stepped back while Parker put his shirt back on.

"That's what the doctor said."

"Have you been drinking Parker?"

"No." He lied.

"Parker." Bones' eyes were flashing in anger.

"A sip or two."

"Don't lie to me Parker Seeley Booth."

"Yes ma'am I was drinking."

"And you got behind the wheel? You drove?" He nodded. "What are you stupid?"

"Dad."

"Don't expect me to defend you." Before any thing else could be said a cop walked into the cubicle.

"Feeling better Parker?" He asked.

"Yes sir."

"You're Parker's parents?" Booth nodded.

"Seeley Booth and my wife, Parker's mother Temperance Brennan-Booth."

"Your son was involved in a motor vehicle accident. At the scene I did a breathalyzer because I could smell alcohol and he blew over the legal limit."

"Was anyone else hurt?" Booth asked.

"No sir. Just a telephone pole. He was alone."

"Well that's something."

"As soon as his physician discharges your son, I'm going to have to take him to the station and process him."

"Dad, don't let him take me. You're an F.B.I. agent. You can stop him."

"Shut up Parker. Not another damn word."

"You're an F.B.I. agent?" Booth pulled out his badge and showed the cop.

"Kinda sad huh? I work for the F.B.I. and my genius son drinks and drive."

"Once your son is processed you can post bail and he will be released into your custody. You will be contacted on Monday with a court date. Do you have any questions?"

"Do we have to post bail?"

"Dad? Really?"

"Thank you Officer Michaels." Bones said and the cop left them alone.

"Are you really going to leave me in jail?"

"You drank and drove Parker. You are lucky as hell you didn't hurt yourself or anyone else. Jail is the least you deserve." Booth glared at his son, turned on his heel and walked away from his son.

"Mom." Parker whined.

"Your father is right but I will talk to him."

"I'm sorry." He whispered as tears filled his eyes and Bones took his hand.

"I know you are."

Parker was released from the hospital thirty minutes later and taken to the police station in the back seat of the police car. The cop would have been fine with allowing his parents to take him to the station but Booth wanted Parker to get the whole criminal experience, because now he was one. After spending an hour at the police station Parker was released into his parent's custody but Parker thought he would be better off in jail. His mom wore a constant look of disappointment, something he had never seen her wear before and he hated it. His dad, on the other hand, wasn't speaking at him and Parker didn't need words to know how angry he was. It didn't help matters either that whenever Parker did manage to make eye contact with his father all he got was a glare in return.

"Parker go to bed and we will talk in the morning." Bones said softly when they got home.

"Okay." He walked over and kissed Bones. "Night mom."

"Goodnight Parker."

"Goodnight dad." Booth ignored him. "Dad please say something." Parker begged.

"Trust me kid. You don't want to hear what I have to say."

"Yes I do." Booth turned around, his normally dark brown eyes were black with anger.

"Fine but just remember you asked for it."

"Booth, it's late. Let's save this for tomorrow. We should go to bed." Bones said softly.

"No. He wants to hear what I have so he is damn well going to hear it." He pointed to his son. "You. Sit." Parker slowly made his way over to the couch. "I have never been so pissed off and disappointed in you ever before and I never thought that I could feel this way about you, my own son."

"I'm so sorry dad." Parker whispered tearfully. "I wasn't thinking."

"Of course you weren't thinking. You were drunk." Booth took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. He was so angry and he was afraid that he would say something that he would regret. "Where did you get the alcohol?"

"From the party."

"No shit Sherlock. How did the alcohol get to the party because as far as I know none one of your damn friends are twenty one?"

"Hunter's brother. He is twenty one. He provided the alcohol."

"And his parents allowed this?" Parker didn't answer. "Hunter's parents weren't there were they?" Parker shook his head. "Did you know, when I asked you if Hunter's parents would not be at the party?" He nodded. "So you lied to my face, is that correct?" Again, Parker nodded. "No Parker I want to here you say it out loud, that you lied to me."

"I lied to you." Parker admitted.

"Jesus Parker, you're a liar and a drunk. We didn't raise you like that. I don't know who the hell you are."

"I'm sorry dad." Parker said again.

"Tell me, how did Sarah get home?" Parker looked as his dad and then at the floor. He knew his answer would send his dad over the edge. "Answer me Parker."

"I drove her home." He whispered so quietly that Booth didn't hear him.

"Speak up boy. I didn't hear you."

"I took her home." He yelled.

"Are you really that fucking stupid?" Booth screamed at his son.

"Booth. That's enough." Bones said, placing her hand on his deltoid muscle, in an attempt to calm him down but Booth ignored her. He was past the point of being calmed down.

"No. It's not enough Bones. It's not nearly enough." Booth continued to yell. "You could have killed your girlfriend Parker. You could have killed yourself or you could have killed an innocent person driving down the road, maybe a family that had kids in the car."

"But I didn't kill anyone. Sarah is fine and there isn't a dead family."

"That's besides the damn point Parker. You were just lucky that you didn't kill anyone. You make me sick and I am ashamed to be your father."

"Dad." Parker sobbed.

"Go to your room and get real comfortable because you aren't coming out for a very long time."

"What about homecoming tomorrow night?"

"Really? Did you really just ask me that? There is no way in hell that you are going to homecoming."

"But it's my senior year, my last one."

"Last year was your last one."

"This is so not fair."

"FAIR? You got behind the wheel of a car, with your girlfriend DRUNK!" Booth shouted. "Not going to homecoming is just the beginning. I hope that you enjoyed the game today because it was your last. You are done with football and probably baseball in the spring. You don't deserve to do anything that you enjoy."

"Come on dad."

"We're done for tonight."

"Please…"

"Go to your room. I can't even look at you." Parker slowly stood from the couch and went upstairs to his room, with tears streaming down his face.

"I'm going to bed." Booth mumbled.

"I'm coming too." Bones made sure the door was locked, set the alarm, turned out the light and followed Booth upstairs. Before she went into Parker's room where she found him on his bed sobbing quietly. Sitting next to him she ran her fingers through his hair in an attempt to soothe him.

"Dad…hates…me." He cried quietly.

"No Parker. He doesn't hate you. He is just angry right now."

"Are…you…mad…at…me?"

"Yes Parker. I'm angry with you." She admitted and Parker cried harder.

"I'm such…a screw up…and a…loser."

"You're not a loser. Yes, you screwed up and made a very big mistake but screwing up and making mistakes is a part of growing up. Your dad may be mad at you but he still loves you. Nothing you can do will ever change that."

"You're wrong."

"Parker I am rarely ever wrong." She leaned down and placed a kiss on his forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Try to get some sleep and things will look better in the morning."

Things did not look better the next morning or the following two mornings after that. Booth was still so angry that he didn't even want to speak to his son. Over the weekend Parker only came out of his room for dinner, when Bones forced him to and no one spoke except for Morgan who never seemed to run out of things to say. On Monday when Parker returned to school his dad had to take him and the SUV was full of tension that it could be cut by a knife.

The following day, Tuesday was Parker's court appearance. Bones was giving testimony for a case and Booth wasn't scheduled to give his testimony until the afternoon so he was the one who escorted Parker to court.

"Parker Booth." The judge said. Parker looked at his father, with fear in his eyes and Booth nodded. Parker stood and made his way to the front. "Mr. Booth you have been charged with driving while intoxicated, underage drinking and reckless endangerment with a car. How do you plead?"

"Guilty."

"Mr. Booth have you ever partook in an alcohol beverage before."

"N..n…no sir."

"Do you know what the legal age is to partake in alcohol beverages?"

"Twenty one."

"So why, at age seventeen were you drinking?"

"I gave in to peer pressure your honor."

"I appreciate your honesty." The judge began to flip through Parker's file. "Considering that this is your first offense, you have no history of getting into trouble, you go to a private school and get exceptionally good grades I am sentencing you to thirty days in Hearthstone, a juvenile detention facility." Parker nodded and glanced behind him and saw that his dad was looking at the floor. "Now I am willing to suspend this sentence with certain restrictions. Would you like to hear what I am offering?"

"Yes..ss…yes sir."

"Probation until you are twenty one. The terms of your probation would be as follows; you are not be at any function, party or bar where alcohol is served unless you are under the direct supervision of your parents so for example you can be at a restaurant that serves alcohol as long as your parents are there. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir."

"If you are found to be in the presence of alcohol while on probation you will have to serve your sentence."

"I understand your honor."

"You will also be required to serve 350 hours of community service including picking up highway trash and going to local schools and youth centers talking about the dangers of drinking and driving."

"I can do that."

"Last but not least your driver's license will be suspended for 1 year starting today. Do you agree to all of the following terms?"

"I do your honor."

"Parker you can make this a valuable learning experience that will disappear from your record when you turn twenty one since this incident occurred when you were a minor or you can make another stupid decision and this will follow you for the rest of your life. Do you understand what I am trying to say?" Parker nodded solemnly. "I have a feeling that you will make a good choice. Don't let me down young man."

"I won't sir. Thank you." The judge slammed his gavel and it was over. After paperwork was signed Parker and Booth walked out of the courtroom.

"You should call mom and leave her a message about the outcome. I know that she is anxious." Booth said as he handed Parker his cell phone.

"Yes sir." After Parker made the call he sat silently in the passenger seat of the SUV holding his dad's phone.

"Hungry?" Booth asked as he pulled in front of the diner.

"I…uh…yes sir." Booth put the SUV in park, removed the keys and got out.

"You coming?" Parker jumped out of the SUV and followed his dad into the diner.

Grabbing a table they quickly ordered and sat in silence until their food came. "You handled yourself real well in court today. I'm proud of you."

"You shouldn't be. I've really screwed up."

"I owe you an apology Parker. I said some really horrible things to you on Saturday morning that I didn't mean. I was angry and I never should have said them. I'm sorry bub."

"Don't be sorry dad. I deserved it." Booth nodded in agreement.

"You did deserve most of it but not all of it. I am not ashamed of you. I never have been and I never will. You don't make me sick. You make me proud to be your father, especially today. You stepped up and took responsibility like a man and that makes me proud son. You made a huge stupid mistake but it could have been a lot worse and I'm so glad it wasn't."

"Dad I'm so sorry." Parker said as he wiped away his tears. "I never wanted to disappoint you." Booth reached out and took his hand.

"I am disappointed but I'll get over it. I love you Parks and again, I'm sorry for the horrible things I said."

"I love you too dad."


	4. Chapter 4

**I own none of the characters of Bones. **

_**Years ago**_

Booth was putting some water in the small hand-held cooler when he heard his cell phone ringing from a distance. He walked through the kitchen, the dining room and finally the living room where the ringing got louder but suddenly stopped. "Dammit." He muttered. "Morgan what the hell did you do with my cell phone?" He yelled.

"I didn't have it." She yelled back, walking into the living room.

"Don't lie to me Morgan. I saw you playing games on it."

"Opps I forgot." Booth had to turn around so she wouldn't see his grin. He had a major weakness when it came to Morgan mainly because she looked just like her mother with the exception of her eyes; she had her father's chocolate brown eyes. She had him wrapped around her little finger and she knew it and sometimes she used it to her advantage.

"Yeah sure you did. You know I don't care if you play the games on my phone but you need to put it back where you found it. I use that phone for work. Understand me?"

"Yes sir." She mumbled, pushing her bottom lip out in a pout.

"Where did you have it last?"

"In here."

"I know that much angel. Where at in here?" Before she could answer his phone began to ring again.

"I hear it." She exclaimed.

'Good. Now help me find it." Father and daughter began to search for the phone as it rang.

"I found it." Morgan announced triumphantly as she pulled her father's phone out from in between the couch cushions. She glanced at the caller ID and then opened up the phone. "Hi mommy. Daddy lost his phone and I had to help him find it." Booth shook his head as he listened to Morgan talk to her mom. "No. Yeah. I said yes. On Monday. Sure. I miss you too. Here's daddy." Morgan pulled the phone away from her ear and started to hand it to Booth. He gave her a look and she returned the phone to her ear. "Oh yeah, I love you mommy."

"Now will you please go get ready? We need to leave in fifteen minutes." Booth asked her as she returned the phone to him.

"But I…"

"Go." He watched as she sulked out of the living room. "Hey Bones."

"You lost your phone huh?"

"No your daughter lost my phone. She was playing the games on it and left it between the couch cushions."

"I figured as much." Bones said with a laugh.

"So how is it going?"

"I'm bored and ready to come home." Bones was on a book signing tour for her latest book. She had been gone for almost one week and she missed her family.

"I'm ready for you to come home."

"I'll bet you are."

"It's hard to parent two kids alone. I am in awe of single parents. I don't know how they do it." Booth sighed into the phone when he heard yelling from upstairs. "Knock it off you two." He yelled up the stairs. "Thursday night can't come soon enough." Booth was flying to New York on Thursday night to meet her at the end of her tour so they could celebrate their anniversary together, alone.

"For me as well. I can't wait to be with you, alone, for two whole days."

"Me too baby. I have some great plans for us."

"So do I. I want to go to the Natural History Museum. I want…"

"Hang on there Bones. My plans involve us not leaving our hotel."

"Dad she's doing it again. She's calling me an alcoholic and it's really starting to piss me off." Parker complained. Since Parker's arrest for drunk driving Morgan has been tormenting him by calling him an alcoholic.

"Morgan get down here right now." Booth shouted up the stairs. "Bones I hate to cut this short but I have to deal with your daughter."

"She is our daughter Booth."

"I know but when she is being a pain in the ass, like her mother often is, I like to give you the credit."

"I am not a pain in the ass."

"Bye Bones. I love you."

"Call me later. I love you too." Booth sadly ended the call.

"I swear to God dad, if she does it again I'm going to throttle her." Parker muttered.

"I'll handle it Parker. Morgan Christine, get your butt down here now."

"Yeah sure you are."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Morgan never gets in trouble. She gets away with everything." Booth took a deep breath to calm himself down. Both Parker and Morgan were pushing his buttons and he was ready to lose it.

"Maybe you should just let me be the parent here okay?"

"Whatever dad."

"Knock it off Parker." Booth growled.

"What's up daddy?" Morgan asked sweetly as joined Parker and her dad wearing her hockey gear.

"Did you call your brother an alcoholic again?"

"Really dad? You're asking her."

"Get out Parker." Booth glared at his son until he retreated into the kitchen. "Now how about answering my question young lady?" Morgan knew by the look on her dad's face that he was not happy with her.

"Yes sir." She mumbled.

"Excuse me? I didn't hear you."

"Yes sir." She repeated louder.

"Why Morgs, after mom and I have repeatedly asked you not to?"

"Because he makes me so mad so I call him an alcoholic because it makes him mad and I'm not lying when I call him that. He is an alcoholic."

"I am not you stupid brat." Parker yelled as he walked back into the living room. "An alcoholic is someone who drinks everyday. I only drank one time you idiot."

"I would rather be a brat then an alcoholic." Morgan shot back and Parker lunged at his sister, only to be stopped by his father.

"Enough. Both of you." Booth shouted. "Parker you are eighteen years old and you're acting like you are Morgan's age, calling her names for crying out loud. She is pushing your buttons and you are letting her. Just act like the adult you think you are and let it roll off your back." He turned to his baby. "Now you young lady have gone too far. I told you many times that we or more specifically you are not to bring up that night up again. Parker made a very bad decision Morgan, something that he is not proud of, but he is paying for that decision and he doesn't need you making him feel any worse about it. I have asked you nicely, I asked you meanly, I've yelled at you, and I have punished you but obviously you have not learned your lesson."

"Yes I have daddy. I have learned my lesson. I promise."

"If you have then we wouldn't be having this conversation Morgan. You are grounded for two weeks. No computer, no TV, no video games, no hockey. In fact no fun at all."

"But I have a game today."

"Not anymore sweetheart. You will be going to the game but you will be sitting on the bench watching." Morgan's coach is great about not allowing the girls to play if their parents have a reason for them not to and it helped that Booth was the assistant coach. He had wanted to be the head coach but his job and the possibility to be called away because of a murder at any time was high, he chose to be the assistant.

"This is so not fair." Morgan screeched tearfully.

"You should have thought of that before opening your mouth."

"Well I'm not going to the game if I can't play."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Morgan, if you don't go to the game today then you will not play another game this season."

"Oh. My. God." Morgan screamed at the top of her lungs. "I freaking hate you Parker."

"ENOUGH." Booth yelled at his daughter. "Go get in the van. We are leaving in five minutes. If I hear one more nasty comment come out of your mouth you will be done playing for the rest of season. Do I make myself clear?" Morgan glared at him and then stomped away from him to the car.

"Do I have to go dad? I'm not really in the mood to be around her today."

"You can stay home."

"Thanks." Booth walked to the kitchen to grab the cooler. "Have fun with Miss. Mary Sunshine."

"Yeah. I'm sure I will."

* * *

"Morgan, slow down." Booth yelled from the sidelines. Even though Morgan wasn't playing she still had to warm up with her team and at this moment she was letting her frustrations with her dad out by skating like a mad woman across the ice.

"Your daughter sure is a pistol Seeley." Coach Wood commented.

"You have no idea. She is a handful, just like her mother." Booth resumed watching the girls warming up when he saw it happen, like in slow motion and there wasn't a damn thing he could do to stop it.

Morgan was skating full speed ahead, not really watching where she was going and she plowed straight into two other girls. Booth watched helplessly as his daughter flew through the air. "MORGAN!" He cried as she crumpled to the ground. In an instant he was out on the ice rushing to his baby. Unfortunately, he wasn't wearing his skates so his rushing was very slow. He slipped and almost fell twice before he reached his sobbing daughter. When he reached Morgan his stomach recoiled when he saw the unnatural position her leg was in.

"Daddy." Morgan sobbed as soon as she saw her father, her protector. "Daddy, it hurts." Booth dropped onto the ice and cradled her upper body in his lap.

"Shhh baby. Daddy's here" He crooned in her ear.

"Sir, the ambulance is on the way." One of the rink attendants said to Booth.

"My leg daddy. It hurts." Morgan sobbed.

"I know Angel." Booth felt helpless. If he could he would break his own leg in a second if Morgan's could be unbroken but since that wasn't an option he did the next best thing; he held his little girl tightly, whispered words of strength and encouragement to her while he ran his fingers through her hair.

After what seemed like an eternity of pain and agony the ambulance finally arrived. Booth was asked to release his little girl and move away from her so they could work on her. He reluctantly let go and his heart was torn to shreds as she cried for him. "Please, can you give her something for the pain?" He asked desperately. He couldn't handle seeing her so miserable.

"How old is your daughter?"

"Her name is Morgan and she is nine, almost ten years old."

"Does she have any health problems or any allergies?"

"No. No she is perfectly healthy and she has no allergies. Please, she is in so much pain. Can't you do something?" Booth begged.

"Yes sir. We will." Booth watched as they gave her s shot and Morgan was in so much pain that she didn't even flinch. After they finished their cursory exam they put a neck brace on Morgan, then carefully moved her onto the back board and finally onto the gurney.

"Awwww. Daddy." She screamed in agony and Booth rushed to console her. "Hurts daddy."

"I'm right here angel."

"Sir we need to move now."

"Yeah. Sure." Booth moved out of the way and the paramedics wheeled his sobbing daughter out of the ice rink.

"Are you coming with us or following?" Morgan was scared and crying hard so it really wasn't a choice. He was not going to leave his daughter's side.

"I'm coming with." He would figure out a way to back to his truck another time.

"Then hop in." Booth nodded, climbed in the ambulance and took a seat on the bench next to Morgan,

"Okay baby. We're going to the hospital and get you all better."

"I…want…mommy." She blubbered.

"So do I angel. So do I."

* * *

"I just love all of your books but this one is by far my favorite."

"Thank you for reading. Here is your book Brittany." This woman had been standing at the table for the past ten minutes talking and Bones could not get her to leave. During this never ending conversation Booth had called her cell phone but she had been unable to answer it because of this woman, standing here, talking to her.

"I know that you work with the F.B.I. so does the cases you work on give you the ideas for your books? The plots and the twists are so fascinating. I can never figure out who the criminal is until it is reveled in the book."

"That is the point of a good book. If the criminal is reveled too soon then there is no reason to finish reading the book." Suddenly her phone began vibrating on the table next to her. Glancing down at the caller ID she saw it was Booth again.

"Oh is that your partner? Is there a case?"

"I'm sorry Brittany but you'll have to excuse me." Grabbing her phone she stood and walked away. She was curious as to why he was calling. He knew she was at a book signing and she knew that he should be at Morgan's hockey game so now that he had called twice within the past ten minutes had her curiosity peaked and she found herself slightly worried. "Booth, what's wrong?" She asked as she answered the phone.

"Morgan." He managed to get out.

"Morgan what? Is she okay?"

"Bones…"

"Dammit Booth. Tell me what happened."

"Her leg. Morgan broke her leg at hockey today."

"What? How the hell did that happen? Weren't you watching her?"

"It was an accident." He mumbled meekly. He already felt like total crap and her accusations weren't helping.

"What kind of break was it? What bones exactly were broken?"

"I…I don't know yet. They still haven't taken her to get the x-ray yet. All I know is that it looked really bad and she is in a lot of pain. She's been crying for you Bones."

"I'm coming home. Give me a few minutes to find a flight home and I'll call you right back."

"She really needs you here Bones."

"I know. Tell her I love her." She quickly ended the call and went and found her publicist.

"Dr. Brennan is everything okay?"

"No. Everything is not okay. My daughter has been in an accident and I need to get home. Is the car still outside?"

"Yes it's there."

"I need to get to the airport right away. Can you have your assistant pack up my room and ship my belongings home? I can't waste any time getting home."

"Absolutely. Go through the back exit and I'll take care of this crowd."

"Thank you." Bones grabbed her purse and made a beeline for the exit. In the back of the limo, on the way to the airport Bones began making phone calls to arrange a flight home and she was lucky enough to find a direct flight to D.C. was leaving the airport in forty five minutes and she would make it in just enough time. After reserving a ticket she called her husband.

"Booth." He answered. With just that one short word uttered, Bones could hear the worry in his voice.

"How is she?"

"Oh hey Bones. They just took her for her x-rays. I'm waiting outside for her to get done. She's in so much pain Bones and I can't do anything for her." Bones knew that Booth's inability to take away her hurt was the worst part of this ordeal for him.

"I found a flight that leaves shortly. I should be home within two to two and a half hours. Please, if she is not too miserable try to hold off on any surgery or casting until I can be there to make sure that they know what they are doing. If it gets to be too much for her, then let the doctors do what needs to be done."

"I think I can manage that. Her doctor told me that if Morgan will require surgery it will be a few hours because the OR's are booked."

"Who is seeing her?"

"A Dr. Walsh. I knew that you wouldn't approve of a resident seeing our girl so a real grown up orthopedic doctor is taking care of her."

"Very good job Booth."

"Do you want me to call Ange to pick you up?"

"That's not necessary. I'll take a cab."

"Just be careful. They are bringing her out now Bones. I gotta go. I'll see you in a few hours. Love ya."

"I love you too." As soon as she hung up the phone, the tears that had been threatening to fall since she first received the news about Morgan finally began to fall silently as the worry about her daughter and the thought of her baby in pain broke her and she couldn't get to her fast enough.

* * *

"Dad?" Booth's head shot up when he heard Parker's voice from the doorway. "The…uh…cab is waiting."

"Oh yeah." Booth pulled his wallet out of his pocket and tossed it to his son.

"Thanks. I'll be right back." When Morgan was brought to the hospital Booth called Parker and asked him to join him. Since Parker wasn't driving Booth suggested that Parker call a cab and he'll pay for it when he gets here. Morgan moaned and opened her eyes.

"Hey angel. Parker is here and mommy is on her way."

"My leg hurts."

"I'll see if a nurse can get you some more." Booth pressed the call button. "I am so proud of you Morgs. You are such a brave girl."

"Brave like you and mom?"

"Are you kidding me angel? You are so much braver then me. If I was the one in this bed I would be the world's biggest wuss."

"He's right Morgs." Parker contributed from the doorway. With a grin, he joined his father and sister. "Dad can't handle pain. He cries like a big baby man and whines like a kid whenever he gets hurt or sick." A small giggle escaped from Morgan. "Did you know that dad is afraid to go to the dentist?"

"No he's not." A nurse walked in and Booth nodded at her, indicating that it was okay to give Morgan her pain medicine. Thankfully, Parker was distracting her from her pain with humiliating stories about him but it was worth it if Morgan felt better.

"Oh he is. Mom told me a story that once Dad had a bad infected tooth. He kept whining and complaining about it but he wouldn't go to the dentist. He kept telling mom that he would go when it got bad but it was bad. Mom said he just used it as an excuse not to go because he was too scared to go. When mom tried to look at his tooth, he was freaking out before she even touched it. She said it was hilarious."

"You're afraid of the dentist?" Morgan asked. Booth could see her eyes glazing over and he knew that the pain meds were taking effect.

"It's sad to admit it but yeah angel. Your big strong dad is afraid of the dentist." Morgan began to giggle uncontrollably.

"That's so funny daddy. I'm not afraid to go to the dentist."

"I know that angel. That's why you're my brave girl."

"I want my mommy." Morgan whispered and began to cry.

"She'll be here soon angel. I promise." Booth soothed but his words did not do the trick. Morgan just continued to cry for her mom and Booth wasn't offended or even hurt by this. He knew that when kids were sick or hurting, no matter how close they were to their dad the only thing that could make them feel better or stop hurting was their mother's touch and right now, this was were Morgan was.

"Mr. Booth. It's time for surgery." Dr. Walsh announced.

"Can we wait a few more minutes? My wife should be here any minute and she needs, no she and Morgan both need to see each other before the surgery."

"We can't wait much longer."

"Parks, call your mom's phone and see where she is." Booth ordered.

"Yes sir." Just as Parker took his cell phone out of his pocket Bones burst into the room, bypassing the doctor, Parker and Booth and going straight for her daughter.

"Mommy." Morgan sobbed as soon as she saw her mother.

"Oh my sweet Morgan." Bones gently wrapped her daughter in her arms and held her tightly. "I'm sorry that I wasn't here honey."

"My leg is broke." She mumbled into her mother's neck. "They have to operate."

"Is it okay if I talk to your doctor?"

"Yeah." Bones stood and kissed her head. "Daddy and I will be right outside the hall if you need us and Parker will stay in here with you won't you Parker?"

"I sure will." Booth and Bones linked hands and followed the doctor out into the hall.

"Mrs. Booth, I'm Dr. Walsh."

"It's Dr. Brennan- Booth." Bones held out her hand. "I would like to see Morgan's x-rays please."

"Well Mrs…err…I mean Dr. Brennan-Booth. I can just tell you what I found on the x-ray. Seeing them really isn't necessary." Booth had to cough to cover up his laugh. Poor Dr. Walsh, he had no idea what he had just said.

"I am a Forensic Anthropologist who works with the FBI. I specialize in identifying human remains and do you know how I identify those remains?" The poor doctor shook his head. "I identify them by their bones. I know more about the 206 bones in the human body then you'll ever know so that's why it's necessary for me to see my daughter's x-rays. Do you understand?"

"I do and I apologize. Please follow me and we'll look at those x-rays."

"You go ahead Bones. You know all the talk about bones goes right over my head."

"But she is your daughter too Booth."

"I know Bones but I also know that you'll make the right decision regarding Morgan's surgery."

"If you're sure?"

"I'm sure. The kids and I will be right here waiting for you."

"I'll be back in a few minutes." Booth leaned over and quickly planted a kiss on his wife's lips and they both went their separate ways.

* * *

"Tell me exactly what happened." Bones demanded an hour later. Morgan was up in surgery and the while her family was in the cafeteria grabbing a late dinner even though none of them were really hungry.

"Morgs and I got into a fight. She was being mean and ruthless towards Parker."

"She kept on calling me an alcoholic." Parker interjected.

"That child." Bones mumbled, trying to hide a grin but it didn't work.

"It's not funny mom."

"You're right it's not and I'm sorry Parker. It just amazes me that a nine your old can push your buttons as well as she does."

"Anyway, I punished her. Grounded her, took everything away from her that she likes, including playing in today's game so she was furious. Even though she wasn't playing she had to warm up anyway which I think pissed her off more, knowing she had to warm up but not play so she was skating around the rink like a mad woman and she collided with another player." Booth said miserably.

"It's not your fault Booth." Bones knew that he was blaming himself for their daughter's actions and subsequent injury.

"If I wouldn't have punished her then she wouldn't be up in surgery right now."

"It's not your fault." Bones repeated. "She needed to be punished."

"Maybe I should have punished her after the game or maybe…"

"Booth enough. Second guessing the events of today aren't going to change anything. She is a strong willed child and possibly, if you would have waited then she could have done something at home and we would still be sitting here right now. This is not your fault. Morgan is responsible for her own actions. She knew how fast she was skating and what could happen because of her recklessness. You have drilled it into her head often enough. This is just a sad, hard lesson for our daughter to learn."

"Don't worry dad. Morgs is a strong kid. She'll be fine. In fact, she will milk this broken leg for all it's worth." Parker said wisely and the table started laughing because they know how true that statement is.

An hour later Morgan was out of surgery and in a private room with a bright purple cast attached to her leg. Bones had examined the post operative x-rays and approved of the resetting of the bones in Morgan's legs, confident that they would heal properly. The doctor told them that with physical therapy Morgan will be as good as new. Because of the anesthesia Morgan wouldn't wake until morning so it was decided that Booth and Parker would go home for the night and Bones would spend the night with Morgan at the hospital. Booth and Bones sent Parker to the hospital entrance to hail a cab while they said goodbye. "Will you please bring me some fresh clothes when you return in the morning?"

"Who said that I'm coming back?" Booth said with a smile. "Tomorrow is Sunday after all and I do have mass."

"Yeah right. You'll probably be back here before the sun rises tomorrow. I know that you don't want to leave."

"You're right. I don't want to leave her but I'm okay with leaving her because I know that if she wakes up, scared, in the middle of the night you'll be here."

"I'm not going to leave her side."

"You're such a great mom Bones."

"And you're a great father Booth."

"My daughter is lying in a hospital bed with a broken leg. I don't feel like such a great dad." Bones took a few steps to her husband, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him until they could no longer breathe.

"Feel better?"

"I'm getting there. Maybe another one of those amazing kisses will help me feel better."

"I think that can be arranged." With a sweet smile, Bones captured his lips with hers and she kissed him until they were interrupted by a groan from the hospital bed. Booth quickly broke away from Bones and rushed to Morgan's side.

"It's okay angel. Mommy and daddy are here." Booth whispered but she didn't respond.

"She's sleeping Booth."

"But she groaned. Do you think that she is in pain?"

"We would know it if she was. She would be awake and howling in pain."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Booth. I'm sure." Bones took his hand in hers. "She's resting comfortably and you should go and do the same."

"If anything…"

"I'll call you if anything changes." Booth nodded, leaned down and kissed Morgan's head and then he kissed his wife. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight Bones. I love you and I'm sorry about this."

"I love you too and don't be sorry." They shared one more kiss before Booth left and Bones settled in the chair next to Morgan for the night.

* * *

"Daddy I need more to drink." Morgan yelled from the living room where she had been camped out since she came home from the hospital. Parker was right, sensing her father's guilt, Morgan was milking her broken leg for all it's worth, at least where her father was concerned. Booth was tending to Morgan's every need and then some while Bones on the other hand wasn't so tendey. She had sympathy for her daughter and she took care of her like any good mother would do but she didn't go overboard like Booth but then again, Morgan didn't have her wrapped around her finger like Booth was. "Daddy. I'm thirsty."

"Well go to the kitchen and get something to drink." Booth told her walking into the living room. He loved his girl and still felt guilty as hell but he knew this whole waiting on Morgan's every demand had to stop. She has been home from the hospital for five days, in a relatively small amount of pain and she has done nothing for herself.

"Daddy, I'm on crutches.

"What's your point angel?"

"I can't walk with crutches and a drink." She batted her eyes at her father.

"That's why I made you this." Booth presented her with a cup, book and anything else that would fit carrier.

"What is that?" Morgan asked with a disgusted look.

"Hey that hurts. I worked hard on this."

"Looks like you could have worked a little bit harder."

"It may not look like much but it was made with love."

"Oh please."

"Let me tell you how this works. You hook it around your waist and then you put your cup or whatever else you want to carry."

"If I put a cup in there it will spill all over the place when I start hobbling around." Morgan said proudly.

"That's why there is a cup with a lid for you on the kitchen counter."

"What am I three?" Morgan gasped.

"No of course not. The lid is not there because you are little. The lid is there to you can transport a drink from place to another."

"Whatever. I'm not using it."

"Then I guess that you'll just be thirsty."

"Come on daddy. Please?"

"Sorry Angel. You've had your every need attended to lately when you are perfectly capable of doing this yourself. This cast is going to be on your leg for the nest six weeks so you need to start doing things for yourself."

"I can't."

"You are your mother's daughter and you can do anything that you want. I will help you but I'm not going to do it for you."

"This is so not fair." Morgan grumbled, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Life is not fair angel. Better to learn that fact now instead of later." Morgan didn't respond so Booth just kissed the top of her head and walked away. "Oh by the way, you are eating dinner with us at the table tonight." Booth smiled when he heard her grumbling as he left her alone. He knew that she would grumble and complain but eventually, to prove to herself that it could be done, she would do what was required of her.

Fifteen minutes later Booth came out of his home office and saw the living room couch empty. Smiling to himself he snuck quietly to the kitchen and from the doorway he watched his determined, stubborn daughter pour herself something to drink. "Quit watching me. It's creeping me out." Morgan mumbled without even turning around. She definitely has her father's senses.

"Sorry kiddo. I don't mean to be creepy. Can I help you out?"

"No. I can do it." Booth was amazed at how quickly Morgan's attitude went from "I can't do it" to "I can do it by myself. She was one stubborn and determined child which could be a pain in the ass sometimes but in the long run he knew that those traits would take her far in life. Being stubborn and determined would help her accomplish anything that she set her mind too.

"Yell if you anything. I'll be in my office."

"Daddy?" Morgan said softly before Booth could leave.

"Yeah sweetheart?"

"I never got to tell you that I'm sorry for being such a brat before I broke my leg." Booth walked over to his baby, wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"I understand that being a brat is part of being a girl…" He couldn't resist messing with her.

"Hey!" Morgan spat.

"But I really appreciate the apology."

"Not all girls are brats."

"Sure they're not. Did you apologize to your brother?"

"No" She mumbled.

"Do you think you should?" Morgan nodded her head. "Well then maybe you should. "You know that I love you and even being a brat won't change that, ever, right?"

"I know daddy. I love you too and being a man won't change that." Booth burst out laughing.

"Morgan Christine Booth."

"Don't forget that you love me." She taunted.

"How could I possibly?" Booth said with a loving smile.

* * *

"Now who on earth could that be?" Bones asked. They all had just sat down to dinner when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Parker said quickly as he jumped up from the table. Booth and Bones sent each other a questioning look because Parker seemed a little too anxious to get the door. Shrugging their shoulders they continued to dish out the food. A minute later they heard a very familiar voice, along with Parker's.

"Grandpa Max." Morgan squealed when she saw her grandfather enter the dining room.

"Max." Even though Max has been back in Bones' life for years Booth still hadn't warmed up to Max and figured that he never would. He was perfectly pleasant around the old man but it never went beyond that. Booth just couldn't get over that he left Bones as a child.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Bones asked.

"Hello to you too honey." Max then turned his attention to the apple of his eye, Morgan. "How is my favorite girl? How is the leg cupcake?"

"It's all good grandpa."

"Dad what are you doing here?" Bones repeated as Max took a seat next to Morgan.

"Parker, go grab your grandpa a plate will you?" Parker immediately headed to the kitchen.

"Whoa Max, who invited you to dinner?" Booth mumbled only to be kicked under the table by his wife. "Oww."

"Dad."

"Don't you two have an anniversary weekend planned?"

"We did but we cancelled it because of Morgan's leg. I told you that."

"I rescheduled it for you two." Parker announced.

"Excuse me?" Booth had chosen that moment to take a drink and he proceeded to choke on it.

"I made a reservation for you two at a hotel." Booth and Bones could see the pride in their son's eyes. "With grandpa's help of course."

"And grandpa's credit card to hold the room." Max added. "Pass the mashed potatoes sport."

""Parker, that is the sweetest thing that you could have done but we can't leave your sister." Bones explained gently, so that she wouldn't hurt his feelings.

"You can leave me." Morgan piped up. She was thrilled at the thought of spending time with her grandfather.

"I figured that you say that mom so that's why the hotel is only twenty minutes away for a normal person. With dad's siren and the way he drives it would only take you ten minutes to get here." Parker told her.

"You have really thought this through haven't you?" Parker nodded and everyone could see that Bones was relenting.

"So what do you say sweetheart? You really don't want to disappoint Parker after he did all of this hard work do you?" Booth wisely played the Parker card.

"Well…"

"I'll be fine mommy." Morgan insisted. "Really I will be."

"What do you think Booth?"

"A night in a bed with just you, oh yeah I'm in." Everyone began to laugh. Since Morgan came home from the hospital, she has taken up a semi-permanent residence in her parent's bed at night.

"Dad are you sure that you can handle things?"

"I have taken care of children before honey. I think that I can handle things. I've got big plans this weekend, plans I made when you scheduled your original trip, plans that I don't want to cancel."

"Grandpa got us suite tickets to tomorrow night's hockey game." Morgan announced. She couldn't contain her excitement.

"After dinner I'll go over all of the information that you need to care for Morgan's leg." Bones relented and Booth began to shovel his dinner in his mouth. He couldn't finish his meal quick enough.

* * *

Booth awoke the morning of his tenth wedding anniversary in the warm embrace of his beautiful wife. Pulling himself up on an elbow he stared at the woman next to him. If she hadn't been lying next to him he wouldn't have believed that this was the same woman he met some thirteen years ago. The woman he met thirteen years ago was a smart; know it all and honestly, a bitch. Bones thought she knew everything and God, she was set in her stubborn ways. She didn't believe in love. According to the great Dr. Temperance Brennan the feeling of love was just a chemical reaction and now she tells him she loves him everyday, sometimes multiple times a day. She didn't believe in monogamy. In the past, she had been known to date more than one man at the same time, sleeping with one while gaining intellectual satisfaction from another and for the past ten plus years, she has been sleeping in his arms.

Thirteen years ago Temperance Brennan didn't believe in marriage. Even though she readily admitted that she was in love she continued to declare that she didn't need a piece of paper to be committed but when Booth finally proposed, the second time she accepted and now, today was officially their tenth wedding anniversary. The biggest change that Bones made was her desire for children. When they met, she did not want children and Booth thought that she would never waiver from that choice. After Bones lost their first baby Booth assumed that Parker would be the only child that he would ever have and he was perfectly content with that so when he woke up from his coma and discovered that Bones was pregnant he was so happy. Bones was always worried that she wouldn't know how to be a good mother but Booth knew, without a doubt, by watching her love and care for Parker, that she would be a wonderful mother and from the second that Morgan was born, she has been a wonderful mother to both Morgan and Parker. Besides Rebecca, Parker couldn't have asked for a better mother then Bones.

The covers had slipped down to her waist while they slept so Booth allowed his eyes to graze over every delicious, groove, depression and elevation of his wife's gorgeous body. He knew that he would never tire of looking at, touching, kissing or making love to her. He wondered how she managed to stay so soft and smell so good all of the time. For the past two days they had stayed cooped up in this room making love. With their busy schedules and kids they didn't make love as often as they would have liked to and when they did it was quick and quiet because they didn't want to risk being caught but they definitely made up for it these last two days. They made love, slow and sweet, passionately and hard and fast. They made love in every conceivable position and they made love in practically every spot in their room and bathroom. They were acting like two horny teenagers that couldn't get enough of each other. Booth found himself grinning as his eyes settled on her breasts and her nipples pearled in anticipation. Even in her sleep, her body wanted him. Not being able to resist, he leaned forward and took her nipple in his mouth.

"Mmmm." Bones mumbled. "Good morning." She reached over and rang his fingers through his dark hair, encouraging him to continue feasting on her breasts.

"Good morning beautiful." Booth said as he kissed his way up her body until his lips finally were pressed to hers.

"Kissing you never gets old." Bones sighed when they finally broke apart.

"Happy anniversary sweetheart."

"Oh yeah. Happy anniversary."

"Oh yeah?" He knew she was joking but he had to mess with her. "Did you forget that ten years ago today I made you the happiest woman in the world?"

"That's a big assumption Mr. Booth."

"I'm not assuming anything that hasn't been introduced as evidence Dr. Brennan."

"You're awfully cocky now aren't you?" Bones raised an eyebrow.

"I'm getting there." Booth adjusted his body so he could press his growing erection into her thigh. Just before he lowered himself on top of her so they could pick up where they left off at the night before, she placed her hands on his chest, thus stopping him from his goal. "Bones." He complained.

"I did not forget that today is our anniversary Booth."

"I know you were just joking Bones."

"These past ten years have been the happiest of my life. It's because of you that I have a family, my own family, something that I never thought that I would have again. You have shown me that love doesn't always mean leaving. You have shown me that love means staying and loving unconditionally. I never believed in soul mates but now I do. I know that I have found my soul mate and it's you Booth."

"I damn well better be." He joked.

"You know you are. Thank you for giving me everything I thought I didn't want."

"Thank you for giving me your heart. I hope that you know that I will treasure it everyday."

"I have no doubt about that. What did I ever do to deserve you?"

"You were born sweetheart."

"I love you Seeley Booth and I will love you until the day I day."

"Nah Bones. You will love me forever."

"There is no such thing as forever." Bones argued.

"Oh yes Temperance. Forever most definitely exists."

"There is no…"

"Shut up and kiss me Bones."

"As you wish Booth." She pulled him on top of her and kissed him hard.

"I love you." Booth grunted when he came up for air. "I love you so much." He repeated as they joined together and become one. Even after ten years of making love, the sex was not old. They both made points to seek out new, exciting ways to turn their partner on. The sex was still amazing and this morning was no different. They connected sexually on such an intense level that it continued to blow their minds.

"WOW." Bones commented as she collapsed in her husband's arms.

"You can say that again." Booth agreed.

"Why would I want to repeat myself?"

"Oh never mind Bones." Bones sighed as she slowly climbed out of bed since some of the feeling had returned to her body.

"I'm hungry." Booth reached out and gave her butt a swat as she walked past him to the bathroom in all of her naked glory. "Why don't you order us some breakfast?" She called from the bathroom.

"What do you want?"

"You know what I like."

"Oh yeah. I sure do know what you like." Booth heard the toilet flush, water turn on then off and Bones returned a few seconds later.

"Is sex all you think about?" Bones asked with a grin as she climbed back into bed.

"It's not all I think about. Food comes in a close second." Bones couldn't stop the smile that crossed her face at that very true statement. Booth grabbed the room service menu. "So what'll it be Bones? How about an order of steak and eggs with bacon and sausage on the side?"

"You know I don't eat meat."

"You don't know what you are missing. You find the perfect steak, that is grilled to perfection that steak that will melt in your mouth, God, it's heaven on earth."

"Steak cannot melt in your mouth."

"I know that Bones. It's just an expression."

"You treat meat like it's a drug."

"I do not."

"You do too. You're addicted to meat like a person is addicted to drugs. Drug addiction is dangerous and life threatening."

"Are you telling me that because I eat and enjoy meat I might as well be doing drugs?"

"Precisely."

"You're nuts Bones."

"I am not."

"Yes you are."

"I'm not."

"How is it that you ate meat when you were pregnant with Morgan and it was perfectly fine but when I eat meat I am practically doing drugs?"

"Because I ate healthy proportions of meat and I did it so Morgan would be born healthy. You eat it just to eat it and there is nothing healthy about your proportions."

This was a classic argument between the partners, an argument that could possibly go on for hours and end with the two of them laughing and most likely making love. Even though neither of them would ever admit it to each other, they both lived for these arguments and the challenge of winning them. They both loved winning arguments but when they lost they loved the way their partner made the loss up to them. It was a tradition that they will never give up on.

**Thanks for reading. Reviews are always appreciated. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I own none of the characters of Bones**

_**Years ago**_

"See ya Parker." Morgan told her brother.

"Really, that's all you have to say Morgs? See ya?" Parker asked her.

"What else should I say?"

"Uhh maybe something like you'll miss me or you love me." He squatted down to his sister's level. "And a hug would be nice."

"Fine." Morgan stepped into her brother's arms and she hugged him tightly. Even though she acted like she could have cared less that he wasn't coming home Parker knew better. He could tell by the way she clung to him that she was having a hard time letting him go. "Bye." She whispered and then she suddenly pulled away and climbed into the van.

"She's really going to miss you. She just has a hard time showing it." Bones told him.

"I know."

"I would say make me proud but you have already done that. I am very proud of the man that you have become."

"Thanks mom."

"I want you to make sure you do what I did not do while I was in college."

"What's that?"

"Enjoy yourself. I spent every minute of my college experience studying and I missed out on so many wonderful things and I don't want that for you. Your education is important but don't allow it to be the most important thing. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

"I hear you loud and clear mom." Parker hugged his mother tightly. "I love you mom."

"I love you too." She whispered, wiping away her tears. "Call if you need anything." Giving him one last kiss, she slipped into the van with Morgan.

"Mushy girls." Parker said to his dad with a grin.

"Yeah, and I have to drive home with them."

"I'll pray for you dad." The two men shared an identical smile. "So what advice do you have for me?"

"All I have to say is whatever happens, whatever direction that you want your life to take is up to you and the choices that you make. Think long and hard before you make your choices and make sure that they choices that you do make will make you the best man that you can be."

"Yes sir. I understand."

"I knew you would." Now it was Booth's turn to pull Parker into his arms. "I love you bub."

"I love you too dad."

"All right, I'll see you in about a month and don't forget your promise to your mom to call her at least once a week. I'll never hear the end of it if you don't which means that you will pay."

"Yes sir."

"Okay. We better get on the road." Parker nodded. He was afraid that if he spoke, he may cry. Booth nodded and he slowly walked to the van.

Parker stood in front of his dorm and waved as his family drove away. "Finally." He mumbled with a grin. Turning, he walked back into his new home, smiling at the fellow students who were milling around.

The process of applying and then choosing a college was a long, meticulous process. With the help and advice of his parents, he applied to Georgetown, Columbia and the University of Pennsylvania. With his near perfect grades and phenomenal SAT scores, he was accepted into all three Ivy League schools. Once he knew of his acceptances he had the difficult decision of choosing which school to attend. He quickly discarded Georgetown because it was too close to home and he felt that he wouldn't get the whole college experience. His parents told him that he could stay in the dorms at Georgetown but there was too big of a chance that his parents could show up at anytime, unannounced and he didn't want to take that chance.

He took months trying to decide between Columbia and The University of Pennsylvania. He made pro and cons lists, he researched the schools, he visited both schools multiple times with his parents, talked to fellow students and sought advice from his parents. As the deadline neared, he was struggling to make his choice, both schools seemed great to him and they had what he wanted. When it came down to making the choice for his future he chose The University of Pennsylvania instead of Columbia simply because his father grew up in Philadelphia, where the school was located.

* * *

Parker was staring intently at a map of the campus, not paying attention to where he was going when he ran right into something or rather someone. "Oh crap. I'm…" Parker looked down at the ground at the beautiful woman he had just knocked on her ass. "I am so, so sorry." He reached down and offered her his hand so he could help her up. She took it and allowed herself to be pulled to her feet. "I can't tell you how sorry I am. I was too busy reading this damn map, trying to find the bookstore." Parker glanced at the ground and saw this girl's books on the ground. He grinned at her. "Looks like you managed to find it." He squatted down and picked up her books.

"The book store is about another block up on the right."

"Thanks. I'm Parker by the way." He introduced himself.

"Hi Parker. I'm Emily."

"It's really nice to meet you Emily but I am sorry about the way that we met."

"It will make a great story one day."

"Can I buy you dinner to apologize for knocking you down?" He asked the beautiful girl and to help his case, he flashed the trademark Booth smile.

"I would like that, but I already may plans with my roommate to go to the freshman kickoff party at Dently Hall. Maybe I'll see you there?" Emily flirted.

"Yeah, maybe you will. It was nice knocking you on your butt."

"For once, it was actually nice being knocked on my butt." She smiled at him. "I'll see you around Parker." With a quick wave Emily left him standing in the middle of the campus, wiping the drool from his face.

* * *

"Look there she is." Parker nudged his roommate Eric in the ribs, pointing Emily out to him.

"She's hot. Go make your move."

"Should I knock her on her ass again?"

"Yeah. That will work." Eric joked. "Dude, get your ass over there and talk to her." Emily lifted her head and her eyes met Parker's. "Can't back out know. She has seen you. Go on. Make your move."

"Wish me luck."

"You've already knocked her on her ass. How much worse could it possibly get?"

"Gee thanks dude." Parker noticed Emily walking over to him. "I'm going in." Smiling broadly at Emily, Parker made his way over to her.

"I see you made it." She said when they finally met.

"I did. It's kinda wild here. How's your backside?"

"It's fine."

"Glad to hear it." Never in a million years, did Parker ever think that he would be asking a beautiful woman about her butt.

"I heard that there is some food in the basement. Wanna go scope it out?" She asked.

"Sounds like a plan." They maneuvered their way through the crowds of people to the basement where the smell of food was overwhelming. As the people thinned out Parker noticed the big keg sitting in the room. "Em, I'm sorry, but I've got to leave."

"But you just got here and you haven't even eaten yet."

"I know but I just can't stay." Emily gave him a confused look. "It's a long story."

"I've got time."

"You sure? You're good with leaving?" She nodded. "Okay. Let's go." Parker slowly reached out and took Emily's hand. Surprising them both, she didn't pull away. Grinning, like a kid in a candy store, he led her out of the dorm. "Well how about we see if we can find something to eat on this campus. I remember seeing a place on the map that sells Philly Cheese Steaks. My dad says that there is nothing else in the world like them."

"Sounds good."

"Damn, I wish I had that map." Parker quipped as the two of them began to wander around the campus.

"Who needs a map when we can explore? We can learn so much by just exploring."

"Yeah. We sure can." Parker agreed.

"So I want to start learning. Why couldn't you stay at the party?"

"God, this is so embarrassing." He mumbled.

"Come on. It can't be that bad."

"I made a very stupid decision last year."

"Haven't we all?"

"You're not going to let this go are you?"

"Nope." Parker sighed.

"The night of our homecoming game I went to a party. There was alcohol. I drank, got drunk, drove home and crashed my car. It was the worst decision that I have ever made." He said miserably.

"Oh my God. Was anyone…hurt?"

"Just a telephone pole, thank God because it could have been so much worse."

"So are you afraid that you'll be tempted to drink again?"

"No."

"So what is it?"

"Well I was arrested."

"Oh my God. Did you have to stay in jail?"

"No but at the time I wish I could have. My dad was so pissed off at me. I had never seen him so mad at me and I thought that I would be safer in jail."

"Did he hurt you?"

"Oh no. He would never hurt me. My dad is a really good guy. He was just very disappointed in me which was worse then the punishment that I actually got."

"What punishment was that?"

"Luckily, I was given probation, picking up garbage from the side of the road and going to local schools and speak about the dangers of drinking and driving. I had my driver's license taken away for a year and I'm on parole until I'm twenty-one, the legal drinking age and that's why I had to leave the party. I'm not allowed to be in the same room where alcohol is unless my parents are there to supervise."

"That's going to make college rough because there is alcohol pretty much everywhere around here."

"I will just have to be creative. I know I can walk away, I did it tonight when I had every reason to stay."

"What reason would that be?"

"The company of a beautiful woman."

"Aren't you a slick one?" Parker just grinned at her and Emily felt herself melting, a little more every time he flashed a smile.

"Oh look, cheese steaks, dead ahead."

They went over, ordered their cheese steaks, fries and drinks and then they found an outdoor table. "My dad is so right. These things are delicious. Maybe I should send him some of these babies." Emily laughed.

"So Em, are you from around here?" He asked after he managed to swallow his first, gigantic, bite.

"Nowhere exciting. Just Ohio. What about you?"

"I'm from D.C."

"I love D.C. I went there once on a school field trip. We went to this amazing museum, The Jeffersonian. That was my favorite part of the whole trip. Have you ever been there?" Parker could see the excitement shining in her eyes.

"Oh yeah. I've been there. I feel like I have lived there."

"Excuse me?"

"I worked in the museum throughout high school as a tour guide or a cashier in the gift shop."

"That is so cool."

"And my mom…" Parker was interrupted by his cell phone ringing. "Excuse me. Sorry about this." He pulled his phone out and flipped it open. "Hello?"

"Hi Parker. It's me Morgan."

"Hey Morgs. Is everything okay?"

"Yes. Everything is fine. Mom made your favorite macaroni and cheese for dinner tonight."

"Oh yeah? Well I'm eating a Philly cheese steak."

"Man, daddy loves those. Every time we watch an Eagles or a Fliers game daddy tells me how good those sandwiches are."

"I know. Maybe I will bring one home next month."

"That would be awesome Parker." Parker knew she was grinning on the other end. "So how is college?"

"College is fine."

"Have you met any girls yet?"

"Did you call for a specific reason or did you call just to annoy me?"

"I called to rub the macaroni in your face."

"I figured as much."

"But she only made it because she misses you."

"That's not true Morgan."

"No it is. I heard her telling daddy that she misses you."

"It will get easier and she won't miss me as much the longer that I am gone."

"I miss you too." Morgan whispered so quietly, that he barely heard it. He was tempted to torment her and ask her to repeat herself but he knew that she wouldn't and he didn't want to ruin the moment. "I've been sleeping in your bed."

"I miss you too and don't get to used to sleeping in my bed cause when I come home I get my room back."

"I gotta go. I love you Parker."

"I love you too Morgs." Parker was smiling as he hung up the phone.

"Your girlfriend?"

"Good God no. That was my sister, Morgan. She's ten and I think that she misses me." Emily laughed.

"There are a lot of years between the two of you. Did your parents have trouble deciding that they wanted another kid after you? Were you that much of a child terror?"

"Nah. My parents didn't get married until I was eight. My mom, Temperance, is actually my step mother. She has raised me since I was eight when my mom was murdered. I met Bones, that what my dad calls her, when I was four. She is a forensic anthropologist who works with the F.B.I. identifying bodies and discovering how they were murdered by using their bones to do it. She and my dad have the highest solve rate in the history of the F.B.I." Parker said proudly.

"So your dad is an anthropologist too?"

"No way. My dad is an F.B.I agent and he and mom are partners. He calls my mom and the other scientists that they work with squints because they are always squinting into their microscopes and believe me, my dad would never be considered a squint."

"So your parents are like real life heroes?"

"To them, no. They are just doing their job and making sure that justice is served but to me, Morgan and the families of all the murder victims that they had helped, they are heroes." Emily became quiet and began to twirl her drink around aimlessly with her straw. "You okay?"

"I'm so sorry about your real mother."

"Thanks. It happened a long time ago but it gets easier. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't miss her."

"I'm not sure if it will get easier." She mumbled. Reaching out and placing his thumb under her chin, he lifted her face and was shocked to see tears in her eyes.

"Em. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"My twin sister, Lauren was murdered when I was ten. They never found out who did it."

"God, I am so sorry Emily."

"You know, I've accepted that she is gone, it's been eight years but what I can't accept is the not knowing. There is still someone out there who killed my sister who has not been held accountable and that's the hardest thing. Did they find out who killed your mom?"

"We knew. I was there. This guy that she was dating became all crazy and shot my mom and dad right in front of me. He would have killed me had it not been for Bones. Dad snuck a gun to her and she killed him." Parker told her quietly. Even though it had been ten years, he could still his mother, bleeding to death in front of him and the crazed look in Brent's eyes as he shot his father.

"Well aren't we a pair?" Emily said.

"Two peas in a pod. " Parker could see that Emily was struggling to try and remain upbeat in light of this heart-wrenching conversation. "Do you bowl?"

"Bowl?" Emily seemed kinda confused.

"Ya know, bowling? You take a ball, roll it down the lane and hit the pins with the goal of knocking them all over."

"Yes smartass. I do know what bowling is."

"Are you up for a couple games of bowling? It might help us get our minds off of our past. I saw a bowling alley yesterday when I wandering aimlessly around this campus and I may be able to find it again."

"That sounds like a really good idea." After throwing their trash away, they walked around the campus, holding hands, looking for the bowling alley.

"I'm really sorry for bringing up all of that sad crap." Emily told him.

"Technically, I brought it up by talking about my mom."

"How many people can say that they spent their first date talking about murdered family members?"

"So this is a date?" Parker teased and Emily turned red.

"Well I…uhhh…I just assumed…" Finally, Parker put her out of her misery, stopped walking and turned to her.

"I'm just messing with you. I really hope that this is a first of many more dates."

"So do I." Emily whispered softly. Staring into each other's eyes, Parker was about to go in for the first kiss, but a group of rowdy, college freshman were heading in their direction so he decided to wait, until it could be a little more private. They reluctantly, broke eye contact and continued walking.

Three hours later, around midnight Parker was walking Emily back to her dorm. They found the bowling alley and spent the rest of the night playing and having a blast. While they played they spent time learning things about each other. By the end of the night, Emily knew that Parker was majoring in Forensic Anthropology, his favorite food was his mother's mac and cheese, favorite drink, Dr. Pepper and his favorite dessert is pie; any kind of pie. She also knew his favorite movies, books, and television shows. He shared stories of his childhood, stories about Morgan, and stories of the times that he spent at The Jeffersonian. By the end of their date Parker knew as much about Emily as he knew about her. Her major was Psychology; something Parker thought was amusing because Bones had drilled it into his head that psychology was a soft science. Emily's favorite food was pizza with mushrooms and onions. She loved to drink iced tea and had a weakness for anything chocolate and they enjoyed the same kind of movies and books. It seemed to be a match made in heaven.

"I had a really nice time tonight." Emily whispered as the stood beneath a tree.

"So did I and I really would like to this again."

"I would too."

"Maybe Saturday, if you're okay with driving I would love to treat you to dinner, off campus."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Great. Wherever you want to go, we'll go."

"I can do that."

"There is something else that I would like to do." Parker said, taking a step closer to her.

"What's that?"

"I would like very much to kiss you."

"I would like as well."

"I was hoping you would say that." Reaching out, Parker placed his hand on her cheek, leaned forward and he softly pressed his lips to hers. The instant that their lips met, both of their hearts began to beat rapidly. This kiss felt perfect. Their mouths opened, frantically trying to get as much contact as possible but their tongues stayed in their owner's mouth. Parker didn't want to push things to far.

"That was nice." Emily mumbled when they broke apart. "I can't wait until we do that again."

"Well, since you're so eager…" Parker leaned forward and kissed her again. After about ten minutes they finally broke apart, panting. "That was…wow."

"I concur but if I don't go inside right now I may not go in at all."

"You're right. Goodnight Emily."

"Good night Parker."

* * *

"Daddy, where is he?" Morgan asked impatiently from the backseat.

"We're early angel. He probably hasn't come down from his room yet." Booth answered his anxious daughter as he parked his SUV.

"Can we go up and get him?"

"I guess we can." Morgan was out of her seatbelt and the SUV in a matter of seconds and Booth had to smile at her excitement at seeing her brother. "Come on daddy."

"I'm coming." Booth had to take her hand and hold her back because if not, she would be flying across the parking lot. As they neared the dorm entrance, Booth noticed his son, off to the side playing tonsil hockey with a fellow student, Emily he assumed from past phone calls that he and Parker had shared. "Hey Morgan…"

"I think I see him. Is that Parker over there with that girl and are they...Oh My God. Daddy look, they are kissing."

"Let's give them some privacy."

"Let's not and say we did."

"Morgan." Booth gave her his best dad glare and her bottom lip popped out in a pout. "You know I'm all for embarrassing Parker but in the process of embarrassing him we will end up embarrassing his girlfriend as well and I don't want to do that. She is pretty important to him and I don't want to make her uncomfortable."

"Fine."

"That's my girl." Morgan shifted impatiently until Parker and Emily broke apart. As soon as Morgan saw that she looked at her dad, who nodded and she raced over to her brother.

"Parker." She yelled right before she threw herself at him.

"Morgs." Parker laughed as he hugged his sister. "I've missed you."

"Me too." She said sincerely. Morgan pulled away from Parker but stood right next to him, holding his hand.

"Sorry about hurricane Morgan. She couldn't wait to see you." Booth said as he walked over.

"It's no problem. I could get used to this." Parker reached his one free hand out and hugged his dad. "It's good to see you dad."

"You too bub."

"Where is mom?"

"She has court today."

"Oh." Parker really wanted his mom to meet Emily. "Dad, Morgs, I would like for you to meet Emily. Emily this is my sister Morgan and my dad Seeley."

"Mr. Booth, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too."

"Morgan, I'm so glad that I we finally met. I have heard so much about you." Emily told her.

"I haven't heard anything about you. I didn't even know that Parker had a girlfriend."

"Morgan!" Booth said sternly.

"What did I do?"

"Nothing Morgs. You are just being yourself." Parker said with a grin. "I'm going to say goodbye to Emily and then I'll meet you in the car."

"You have already kissed." Morgan pointed out.

"Emily, again, it's nice to meet you. I hope we get to see each other again. Morgan say goodbye. We're going to wait for Parker in the car."

"Bye Emily. It was nice meeting you."

"Wow Morgan. You can be polite." Booth said to her as they walked away.

"Of course I can. I just sometimes choose not too." Booth chuckled at her comment. Morgan reluctantly climbed into her seat and watched her brother and Emily kissing. "Daddy?"

"Yes dear?"

"Why do people kiss all of the time?"

"Excuse me?"

"You and mom kiss all of the time and now Parker is kissing Emily. Why do people kiss?"

"Well when adults kiss, it's a way of expressing the love that they feel for each other. One day, God help me, you will be kissing boys."

"I don't think so. It's disgusting and very unsanitary."

"Keep thinking that way angel and you will make your daddy very happy."

"Whatever."

Parker joined them a few minutes later and they spent the drive home catching up or more accurately, Morgan caught Parker up on everything. She finally fell asleep during the last hour most likely because she exhausted herself from talking, giving Booth and Parker some one on one, man to man time.

"Wow, I can't believe how much Morgan missed me. I figured that she would miss me and never admit it because she is so stubborn but I never expected this."

"It took me by surprise too. She spent the first two weeks sleeping in your room and I hope that you have no plans of getting Mr. Tipton back because Morgan has been sleeping with him."

"Aww man. Not Mr. Tipton." Parker said with a grin. Mr. Tipton was a stuffed dinosaur that Bones bought for him when Booth was in his coma. Parker randomly named him Mr. Tipton and they were constant companion for years.

"Your mom misses you too. Between the two of them, walking around the house like lost puppies, it's been loads of fun. Are you sure you don't want to transfer to Georgetown?"

"I'm good. Things are going really well where I'm at right now."

"I saw." Booth said smiling.

"It's not just Emily. I really like the school, I've got a good roommate and my classes are going really well."

"Good for you."

"But speaking of Emily, do you like her dad?"

"Parks, I didn't even spend five minutes with her. I can't make an opinion based on the short amount of time I spent with her."

"Yes you can. You can read people within seconds." Parker insisted.

"Fine. From what I saw she seems like a lovely girl."

"Lovely girl? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I like her Parker and that's really all I can say."

"That will work."

"Just remember you are in college to get an education and that should be your first priority."

"I know and it is dad."

"Glad to hear it."

"How did you know that you were in love with mom?"

"Do you think that you may be in love with Emily?"

"I don't know."

"How did I know that I was in love with Bones? Well our relationship was complicated. After our first case, we didn't really like each other. Honestly, if you would have asked me back then if I could ever see us being in love I would have said no way in hell. The more we worked together, the more we got to know each other and we became friends. Our friendship blossomed into something more without either of us realizing it. Eventually I figured it out when I couldn't stop thinking about her. I knew that I was in love with her because I couldn't imagine my future without her in it and her happiness was all I wanted even if it wasn't with me."

"I haven't stopped thinking about her since we met. Have I been in love with her since then?"

"I can't answer that for you son. It's different for everyone and there isn't a formula to determine if you are in love with someone. You just…know."

"I know that we have only been together for six weeks but I think I might love her."

"And?"

"What about if I tell her and she freaks out and thinks that I'm some weirdo because she thinks that it is too soon or what if I wait to tell her and she thinks that I don't have the balls to tell her how I feel and she finds someone who will? Tell me what to do." Parker begged his father.

"Parks, I can't tell you what to do. The time to tell Emily how you feel is up to you. The only advice that I can offer you is listen to your heart and you'll just know when it's right." Parker knew his dad was right but couldn't resist a little jab.

"According to mom, the heart can't tell…"

"Hey now don't you start." Booth chastised with a smile. "I know that Bones says the heart is just a muscle and it has nothing to do with feelings but she is a squint and that's how squints think. Just because you are on your way to becoming a squint doesn't mean that it will take away the part of you that is me and that part believes that the heart is more than a muscle."

"I understand mom's point of view on the heart but I am your son after all and us Booth men wear our heart's on our sleeve."

"Damn straight boy."

"Thanks for the advice dad. You've given me a lot to consider."

"No problem. That's what I'm here for."

* * *

The following night Parker was surprised when he returned home to find his parents still awake. His year without a driver's license was up and he took and passed his test that morning and he spent most of the day driving around, just because he could. Later on that night he hooked up with a couple friends from high school that were still in town to catch up and it ended up being a late night.

"You guys weren't waiting up for me were you?" He asked

"No."

"Yes."

"Bones!" Booth exclaimed.

"What? We were waiting up for him. Why would I lie about that?"

"Never mind Bones."

"I know that it's late but can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure bub, sit down."

"Is everything okay? Did something happen while you were out?"

"No mom. Everything is fine. It's actually, not about me."

"What's up?" Booth asked, now intrigued.

"It's about my girlfriend, Emily."

"Oh no. Is she pregnant?" Bones asked.

"No. We haven't even…no. She's not pregnant."

"Thank God." A look of hurt flashed across Parker's handsome features. "Parker I didn't mean it like it sounded." Bones explained. "I want you to have children one day. I just want that day to be in the future, after you are done with college and possibly after you are married."

"Anyway, when Emily was ten her twin sister was murdered. They never found who did it."

"What are you asking Parks?"

"I'm asking you and mom to take over the case and catch the bastard that killed a little girl."

"Language Parker."

"He's right Booth. Anyone that kills a child is a bastard."

"Bub, is it a possibility that Emily knew about us and what we did for a living before you met and she's using your relationship to get the F.B.I. to look into her sister's case?"

"No dad. It's not possible." Parker snapped. "I was reading a map and not watching where I was going and I physically knocked her down. There is no way that she could have known that I would be in the quad when I was in the quad. Hell, I didn't even know that I was going to be at the quad until I decided to go. It wasn't her idea for me to ask you. It was all mine and when I brought it up, she balked at first and I had to talk her into actually letting me ask you guys. God dad, how could you ask me something like that?"

"I'm sorry but I had to ask. I am just trying to look out for you and keep you from getting your heart broke."

"I appreciate that dad but I'm a grown man and if my heart gets broke then it's on me but Em, she isn't that kind of woman. Let me say this again, it was my idea to ask you guys to look into Lauren's case. It was all me."

"I believe you Parker. Bones, are you willing to look into this case?"

"That ten year old girl deserves justice Booth."

"I agree. Since she was a minor this does fall under F.B.I. jurisdiction so I will run this past my boss but I don't think it will be a problem. Once we get the okay, your mom and I will find Lauren's killer." The confidence in Booth's voice left no room for doubt in Parker's mind that his parents would find his girlfriend's sister's killer.

"Thanks mom. Thanks dad."

* * *

Six weeks after Booth and Bones got the case of Lauren Jacobs they had rock solid evidence that led to a local, trusted, high school teacher. Over the years, the crime fighting duo has had many hard, difficult cases that have hit them hard over the years, especially cases involving children. This case, maybe because they knew the victims family, maybe because Lauren was the same age as Morgan is when she was killed but regardless of the reason this case hit them both really hard. During those six weeks, Booth had trouble sleeping. Every night as he tried to sleep he was plagued with thoughts of the fear that little girl most of felt during her last few minutes on earth and it made him sick. Bones on the other hand would fall asleep but only be awoken multiple times from nightmares about Lauren's last moments as she fought like hell for her life and often those nightmares replaced Lauren with Morgan. When they closed the case and told Lauren's parents that they caught their daughter's killer they knew that even though it took eight years, justice for Lauren Jacobs was served and Booth and Bones were very thankful that the jobs that they loved allowed that to happen.

On the day that Parker told Emily that his parents caught the man who murdered her sister she fell into Parker's arms, shedding tears of joys. Once she calmed down he finally told her that he loved her and Emily responded by telling him that she loved him also.

**Thanks fore reading. Please review with your thoughts.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I own none of the characters of Bones**

"Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey." Booth announced happily as he walked into his eleven year old daughter's room. Morgan just groaned and pulled her covers over her head. "Chop chop Morgs. Up and at 'em."

"Noooo." Came the muffled response from under the blankets. With a smile Booth walked over and pulled the blankets off of her head.

"Good morning angel." Morgan rolled away from him. She was never a morning person and he wasn't quite sure where she got it from because he and Bones were definite morning people except on the weekends. Booth loved to sleep in on the weekends.

"I don't feel good." Concerned, Booth sat down on the bed, next to Morgan. She rarely complains that she doesn't feel well so he was taking this complaint seriously.

"What's wrong honey?"

"I have a headache and everything hurts." Checking for a fever he placed his hand on her head and immediately realized that she was warm.

"I'm going to get the thermometer. I'll be back." Booth left his daughter and went to the bathroom where Bones was showering.

"Is Morgan up?" Bones called from the shower when she heard Booth.

"She is still sick. She's got a fever." He answered while he looked through the medicine cabinet for the thermometer.

"What?" She turned the shower off and threw back the curtain. "How high is it?"

"Not sure. I just felt her head." Bones stepped out of the shower. "She says that she hurts all over. Do you think she has the flu?"

"It's not likely."

"Why not?"

"It's not flu season."

"What's wrong with her Bones?"

"I don't know Booth. I'm not a doctor." She snapped, tying a robe around her waist.

"Well technically you are." Bones sent her husband a glare. "I'll be back after I check her temp." Booth quickly scampered out of the bathroom before he got into anymore trouble and back into Morgan's bedroom, returning to the spot on her bed that he had vacated.

"Hey angel." Morgan slowly opened her eyes and looked at her dad. "Let's see what your fever is." Booth slid the thermometer in her mouth and when it beeped he pulled it out. "100.4. I'm going to get you some medicine."

"I have it." Bones announced joining them. As soon as Morgan saw her mother she burst into tears. Booth quickly stood and let Bones take his place. She quickly pulled Morgan up and held her tightly against her chest. "What is it Morgan. Why are you crying?"

"I…don't know." She sobbed. "I…just…don't feel good."

"I know sweetheart. I know." Bones just held Morgan while she cried, knowing that right now that's all Morgan needs; her mother holding her tightly. Once Morgan quit crying Bones gave her some fever reducer and settled her back in bed so she could get some sleep.

"I'm staying home with her." Bones informed Booth as soon as they closed Morgan's bedroom door. When it came to sick kids they alternated which one of them stayed home so neither of them would miss too much work. Technically it was Booth's turn to stay home with Morgan but Bones' motherly instinct had kicked in and she knew that her daughter needed her today.

"It's my turn Bones."

"I know but I just feel like she needs me today."

"She does need you."

"I think she just has a virus but she never cries when she is sick so I'm going to make her a doctor's appointment just to be sure."

* * *

"Morgan Booth."

"Come on sweetheart. It's your turn." Bones and Morgan walked through the door.

"Morgan can you step on the scale please?" Morgan did as she was asked and Bones noticed that Morgan had lost about five pounds. After Morgan was weighed and had her blood pressure checked they were put into a patient room to wait for her doctor.

"Where did those bruises come from?" Morgan had changed into a gown and Bones noticed that her legs were covered in bruises.

"Probably from hockey."

"When did you get them? Were you not wearing your pads?"

"Yes mom, I was wearing my pads. I always do. Dad would kill me if I didn't."

"When did you get them?"

"I don't remember."

"Morgan."

"Mom." Morgan mocked and Bones sighed in irritation. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and the doctor entered.

"Good afternoon Morgan, Mrs. Booth. Sorry to keep you waiting." Dr. Jeter. Morgan's pediatrician greeted them.

"Hello Doctor." Bones greeted.

"So what's going on Morgan?"

"When her father woke her up this morning…"

"Mom! I can speak for myself." Morgan interjected.

"Of course you can. I apologize."

"I felt kinda blah when I went to bed last night and when my dad woke me up this morning I felt like crap."

"Define crap Morgan." Dr. Jeter requested.

"I'm so tired even though I slept for an hour after school and went to bed early. I have a headache, my arms and legs hurt and I've had a fever."

"Anything to add Mrs. Booth?"

"She's been sleeping more over the last few weeks, not eating like she usually does and she's very pale."

"Well let's have a look." Dr. Jeter stood up and began her exam of Morgan. Bones noticed that Morgan flinched when the doctor palpated her neck and under her arms. "You have some impressive bruising Morgan."

"I play ice hockey." She mumbled. She was suddenly very self conscious about the bruises.

"Mrs. Booth, Morgan, I'm not finding anything obvious right now. The symptoms suggest mono but I'm going to need a blood test to confirm."

"A blood test?" Morgan squeaked out.

"Yes Morgan. A blood test." Dr. Jeter confirmed.

"What is the course of treatment for mono?" Bones asked

"Symptomatic care. Treat the symptoms, get lots of rest and no contact sports for six weeks."

"No hockey for six whole weeks?" Morgan looked like she wanted to cry.

"That's correct Morgan. A common symptom of mono is an enlarged spleen and enlarged spleen makes it easier to get hurt and if your spleen is injured then you may bleed to death."

"Oh."

"When will you have the results?" Bones asked.

"In about twenty four hours."

"What if the mono test comes back negative?"

"If Morgan is still feeling sick then we will continue to work your daughter up for other tests." Dr. Jeter looked at Morgan. "Do you have any questions for me Morgan?"

"No ma'am."

"I'll send my nurse in to draw your blood. I hope you feel better." Dr. Jeter smiled at her young patient and left the room.

"Now Morgan, the blood test will only hurt for a minute."

"I'm not scared mom." Bones knew that she was lying but she played along.

"I realize that but its okay if things change and you get scared."

"I won't." A few minutes later the nurse came in with all the supplies needed to draw Morgan's blood. Morgan lay back on the table and the nurse tied the tourniquet on Morgan's arm. Once she found a vein she cleaned the arm and got the needle ready.

"Mommy." Morgan whispered softly and Bones was by her side clutching her hand.

"It's okay sweetheart. It's all going to be okay." Bones murmured as Morgan gripped her hand. When a single tear fell from her daughter's eye Bones kissed it away.

* * *

Bones was in the middle of examining micro fractures on a skull when her cell phone rang. Sighing, she tore her gloves off and reached for her phone. "Brennan-Booth."

"Mrs. Brennan-Booth, this is Nadine from Dr. Jeter's office."

"Do you have Morgan's test results?"

"Dr. Jeter would like for you and Morgan's father to come down here so she can go over them with you." She instantly got a bad feeling.

"Why can't she just tell me over the phone?"

"She wants to discuss them in person."

"What are they?"

"I'm sorry. I don't have the results in front of me. I don't know what they are."

"When does she want to see us?"

"As soon as you can get here."

"We're on our way." Bones ended the call, left the skeleton on the table and went to her office on shaking legs. Once she shut the door she made the call.

"Hey Bones." He greeted.

"Booth." She whispered.

"What's wrong? Did you hear from Morgs? Is she feeling sick again?" Morgan had woken up that morning and insisted on going back to school, telling her parents that she felt better.

"The doctor got her blood test results."

"Does she have mono?"

"I don't think so." Booth could hear the shaking in her voice.

"Bones what is it?"

"I don't know. Dr. Jeter wants to see us about the results so it must be bad."

"We don't know that Bones." Booth was walking out of his office to his SUV.

"Yes we do." She practically shouted. "If all she had was mono then we would have been told that over the phone. Now are you going to come and pick me up or shall we meet at the doctor's office."

"I'm on my way Bones."

"Fine." She ended the call and sat on her couch. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to cry, she wanted to yell and scream, she wanted to turn back the clock and she wanted to hope for the best.

"Hey sweetie I have the…what is wrong?" Angela saw her best friend sitting on her couch, pale and shaking.

"I…I don't know."

"Bren talk to me. Is it Booth?" She shook her head. "Oh God Morgan." Bones nodded. "What happened? Where the hell is Booth?"

"On his way."

"Brennan what the hell happened to Morgan?" Angela demanded.

"She's been sick. Her blood test is back and her pediatrician wants to talk to Booth and me so it has to be bad."

"You don't know that sweetie."

"That's the same thing that Booth said but I know that it's bad. Why else would the doctor want to talk to us in person?"

"I'm sorry Bren." Angela knew that it was pointless to try and convince her that the news was good news because she knew that it couldn't be knew.

"What if…what happens…nothing can happen to her."

"Morgan is the strongest kid I know and that's because of who her parents are. She's going to be fine sweetie. Morgan is going to be fine." Bones and Angela sat in silence until Booth showed up in her office and then Booth and Bones rode in silence to Morgan's doctor's office and sat in silence, holding hands until Dr. Jeter walked in.

"Thank you for coming." Dr. Jeter said as she settled behind her desk.

"What are Morgan's results?" Bones asked, jumping right in.

"I wish that I had better news."

"Please tell us. What is wrong with Morgan?" Booth begged.

"Morgan has leukemia." Dr. Jeter went through details that neither of them really heard. All they continued to hear and think about is their baby has a horrible disease that could potentially kill her.

"Mr. Mrs. Booth?"

"Sorry." Booth mumbled. "What do we do? How is this treated?"

"I have made an appointment for you with the top pediatric oncologist to go over Morgan's treatment options." Dr. Jeter handed Booth the appointment information because Bones was just staring off into space.

"Do we bring her to the appointment with us because, Morgs, she was feeling better this morning and she wanted to go to school?" Booth asked, still not believing this.

"Dr. Freed, the oncologist, he prefers to meet with just you first." Booth nodded.

"Thank you Dr. Jeter. Thank you for everything." Booth stood and pulled Bones to her feet.

"I'll be praying for Morgan."

An hour later Booth and Bones were sitting in Dr. Freed's office listening to him as he explained the particulars of Morgan's leukemia. The only upside was that there was an 80%-90% cure rate. "Now once we confirm the diagnosis we will…"

"Hold on one second." Booth interrupted Dr. Freed. "What do you mean once you confirm the diagnosis? Dr. Jeter told us that Morgan had leukemia and now you're telling me that she might not have cancer. What in the hell is going on? You just don't tell parents that their daughter has a disease that may kill her and then say maybe she doesn't. That's just wrong. You don't do that."

"Booth please." Bones whispered.

"Tell me, does my daughter have cancer or not?" Booth demanded angrily.

"Relax Booth."

"Don't tell me to relax Bones."

"Let me explain Mr. Booth." Dr. Freed said.

"You damn well better start."

"Morgan's blood tests indicate leukemia. I have seen the results and I have no doubt that your daughter has leukemia. I need to do a bone marrow aspiration to confirm and determine the best course of treatment or more accurately, I need to determine what type of chemotherapy will work best for Morgan."

"I'm sorry. For a second, I thought that my baby girl wasn't sick."

"What are Morgan's treatment options?" Bones asked.

"Chemotherapy." Dr. Freed answered.

"Her hair will fall out." That was the only thing that Booth could think of to say.

"Chemotherapy will basically destroy all the cells in Morgan's body both good and bad. Once that is done, the plan is that the cells will grow back, good and normal. Now the side effects of chemotherapy are not pleasant. Morgan will lose her hair, she be vomiting, and constantly nauseated. She'll be weak, she'll be tired. Truthfully, she will be miserable for a few months."

"But it works, right?" Booth asked.

"It's not one hundred percent guaranteed but without it, your daughter will most certainly die."

"She needs it." Bones said.

"There is something else that you need to consider. Another side effect of the chemotherapy is sterility. When all the treatment is done, your daughter will be unable to have children." Booth and Bones were silent. Neither of them knew how to respond. "The human egg cell is the biggest cell in the body and because of that some of them can be removed prior to chemotherapy."

"Meaning what exactly?" Bones asked, wanting to clarify what was running through her head.

"We can remove some of your daughter's eggs prior to starting chemotherapy and freeze them so when Morgan is ready to have children, she can still have her own biological children."

Booth and Bones looked at each other and they silently agreed to Morgan a chance to have children. "We want the procedure for Morgan." Booth said.

"You should be aware that most insurance companies won't pay for this procedure and it's not a cheap procedure."

"Cost isn't an option." Bones said and Dr. Freed nodded. "Now what is the next step?"

"I am going to admit Morgan into Children's hospital tomorrow morning."

"Why wait? Shouldn't we admit her right away?" Booth inquired.

"I am a firm believer in giving children diagnosed with cancer one last normal day before they embark on a hellish journey. My recommendation is let her finish school, make her favorite dinner and then sit her down and give her the news in terms that she can understand. Answer all of her questions honestly and if you don't know the answer, tell her that and ask me tomorrow. Let Morgan pack her suitcase with her favorite things, stuffed animal, favorite pajamas or comfy clothes. Let her bring whatever she wants to help her feel at home because a hospital room is going to be her home for the next few months. Give her as much control of the situation as you can."

"What time should we be at the hospital in the morning?"

"I'll have my nurse set up the procedures and then we'll know." Morgan's parents nodded. "Do you have any other questions that I can answer?"

"No I don't think so. Booth?" He shook his head.

"Now remember, if you or Morgan have any questions or you just need to talk feel free to page me, no matter what the time."

"Thank you doctor." Booth said.

"I have another patient to see. Please wait here and my nurse will be in with Morgan's admitting information." Dr. Freed stood along Booth and Bones. "I'm promising you that I am going to do everything medically possible so your daughter to survive."

"That means more than you know." Booth said, shaking the doctor's hand. Dr. Freed nodded and left them alone. "I can see why Dr. Jeter said that he is the best."

"For Morgan's sake, I hope that you are right." Bones whispered.

* * *

"Are you ready for dessert sweetheart?" Bones asked Morgan.

"I'm not hungry mom."

"But it's your favorite, apple pie from the diner. Your dad picked it up himself."

"No thanks. May I be excused? I've got a ton of homework since I missed yesterday."

"Of course angel. Go ahead." Bones and Booth sat in silence as Morgan left the table, taking her dishes to the kitchen. Booth finally spoke again when he heard her bedroom door shut and her music turn on. "We've got to tell her."

"How the hell do we tell our baby that she has a disease that may kill her?"

"I don't know Bones. I truly don't know."

"I…I'm not sure that I can do it Booth."

"I'll do it but I can't do it alone. I need you with me."

"This is wrong Booth. It's all so very wrong." Tears were rolling down both of their cheeks.

"I know. I wish to hell that it was me that had this damn cancer. If I could take it away and give it to myself, I would in a heart beat. It should be me, not her. Not my angel."

""Let's clean up the kitchen and then we'll tell her." They both rose and cleared off the table. Just as Booth set the dishes down on the counter his cell phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket.

"It's Parker."

"Go ahead. I have this." Booth disappeared to the privacy of his office. He didn't want to risk Morgan walking in on this conversation.

"Hey bub."

"What's going on dad? You sounded like hell on the message you left."

"It's your sister son."

"Is Morgan okay?"

"No Parks, she isn't."

"What's wrong dad?"

"Morgan has cancer, leukemia." There was no response. Booth thought that he lost the call. "Parker are you there?"

"Are you sure?" He whispered.

"Pretty damn."

"Is she…is she going to die?"

"It's a possibility but the probability of a cure is between 80%-90%.

"She's only a little girl." Booth could hear the agony in his son's voice. It probably mirrored his own. "She…she can't die."

"She's a fighter bub. Both Bones and I are fighters and Morgan inherited that trait from both of us so I know she is going to fight like hell."

"I'll leave tonight and I'll be there in a few hours."

"Stay at school."

"I want to be there. I have to be there for my sister."

"There is nothing you can do for her here. Finish out the week and come home this weekend."

"Fine. Can I talk to her?"

"Not yet. Mom and I haven't told her yet. Call back in a couple of hours and then you can talk to her."

"Tell her I love her and I'll talk to her soon."

"I will. I love you Parker."

"I love you too dad. Give mom my love and a hug."

"Be careful." Booth said, hung up the phone and then returned to the kitchen.

"How's Parker?" Bones asked.

"As good as can be expected. He'll be here in a few hours."

"You should have told him to stay."

"I did but he's just like me. Someone in his family needs him and there is nothing that will keep him away from her right now." Together, they quickly finished cleaning up the kitchen. "Ready?"

"No. Can someone ever be ready for something like this?"

"No. Let's go." They linked hands and went upstairs to Morgan's room. "Here we go." Booth knocked on the door. "Hey Morgs, can we come in?"

"It's open." Morgan watched as her parents walked into her room. Her dad looked like he was going to puke while her mom looked like she was going to cry.

"Can we sit down? Daddy and I have something very important to tell you about." Morgan turned around from her desk and motioned her parents to her bed.

"Is this why you guys have been acting so weird tonight?"

"Yeah angel. That's why we have been acting so weird." Booth held out his hand. "Come sit with us Morgs."

"Oh this must be bad." Morgan got up from her desk and sat between her parents on her bed. Bones immediately took her hand. "Yeah this is bad. Are you guys getting a divorce?"

"Oh God no Morgan. Of course not." Bones answered. She wished that she and Booth were getting a divorce. It would be so much easier then what they have to tell Morgan.

"Good, cause that would really suck."

"Morgs Dr. Jeter called us today about the blood tests that she ran." Booth began softly.

"Look daddy, I know what you are gong to say. I know that mono is called the kissing disease but I swear, I haven't kissed any boys ever." Booth had to grin. "I did some research on the internet and there are other ways that a person can get mono. I could have gotten it from sharing a drink with someone who has mono."

"Honey, it's not about mono."

"Then what is it?"

"Your blood test came back showing that you have cancer, leukemia." Bones explained. Booth watched as Morgan blinked a few times and shook her head.

"No I don't. That's not possible. I feel better today."

"I wish it wasn't true but it is baby."

"I have cancer?" Morgan whispered and Booth nodded. "People with cancer die. Am I gonna die daddy?" A sob escaped from Bones while Booth tried to swallow the lump in his throat. "Everyone is going to die one day sweetie."

"I know that. Am I going to die soon from this cancer?"

"I hope not."

"That's not an answer."

"There is a chance that this cancer could cause you to die but there is a bigger chance that you will get better."

"I don't wanna die." Morgan buried her head on her mother's chest and sobbed. Bones wrapped her arms around her baby held her tightly and shed her own silent tears while Morgan cried. Booth simply reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder.

Once Morgan calmed down, she pulled away from her mother and looked at her dad. "What do I have to do so I won't die?" She was just like her mother, determined to do what needed to be done and in this case she was going to do what she had to do to live.

"Tomorrow, you are going to the hospital for the next few months for chemotherapy, a medicine to kill the cancer."

"I've heard of that. I'm going to go bald aren't I?"

"Yeah baby, you are. You're also going to be really sick."

"But I'll get better?"

"That's the plan Morgan."

"Your father and I made another decision regarding your treatment that you should be aware of."

"What else?"

"After you have the chemotherapy you won't be able to have your own babies."

"I don't want any kids."

"Morgan you are eleven years old and honestly you're too young to make that kind of choice. I was convinced until I was in my thirties that I didn't want children but when I met your dad I changed my mind."

"I don't understand."

"Do you remember when I explained to you how babies are made?" Morgan nodded. "There is a sperm cell from a man that combines with an egg cell from the mother and once those two cells combine, conception occurs. When your chemotherapy is over you won't have any of the egg cells needed to conceive a child."

"Why are you telling me this?" Booth and Bones had debated on whether or not to tell Morgan about the procedure. Booth thought that she was too young to be told since she wouldn't be thinking about kids for a very long time but Bones wanted Morgan to know. It was her body and she should know what was going to be done to it and why. Booth finally relented and agreed.

"Tomorrow you are going to have a procedure to remove some of those egg cells. The doctor will freeze them and when you're grown up and decide that you want a baby then you will be able to."

"How?"

"That's not important now. Once you get older I'll explain it to you." Morgan didn't even try to argue with her mother.

"Does Parker know?" She asked softly.

"Yeah angel. I called him. He'll probably be here soon."

"He shouldn't come. I'm just going to be in the stupid hospital."

"He's your brother Morgs and nothing will keep him from you."

"So now what?"

"Now, we pack your suitcase with all of your favorite things and then me, you and daddy will go downstairs, watch a movie and eat ice cream and pie."

"Can I be alone?"

"You probably shouldn't be…"

"Come on Bones." Booth interrupted. "Let's go heat up that pie. No one likes a cold apple pie." Morgan shot her father a grateful look as he ushered his wife out of the room.

"Booth we shouldn't leave her alone right now."

"She needs some time alone to process. She's like you. She does her best thinking and processing alone."

"I'm not leaving."

"Neither am I." Booth and Bones went across the hall to their room so they could easily hear Morgan if she needed them and she did need them an hour later. When they heard something slam against the door Booth went flying into Morgan's room and he had to duck out of the way as a book went flying against the wall.

"Morgs." He yelled as she threw another book at the wall. "Honey, stop."

"This is not fair." She shouted. "This is so not fair. I don't wanna be sick. I don't want to die." As she reached for another book, Booth rushed to her side and wrapped his arms around his scared little girl. "Let me go." She yelled as she squirmed, trying to get out of her father's embrace.

"Shhh. I'm here honey. I'm right here." Booth crooned and Morgan seemed to relax or give up. She crumpled in his arms and Booth eased them both to the ground. Now instead of screaming and throwing things against the wall she was just sobbing on her father's lap.


	7. Chapter 7

**I own none of the characters of Bones**

_**Years ago**_

"Welcome Morgan. My name is Leslie. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you." Morgan mumbled

"Would you like to see your room?"

Morgan stood in between her parents, clutching their hands. They had just stepped off the elevator onto the pediatric oncology floor at Washington General.

"No. I wanna go home." Morgan was trying to be brave but she was failing miserably.

"You can't go home angel." Booth told her.

"I know that the hospital can be a scary place but here on this floor we do everything that we can to make it less scary. How about I show you and family around and you can see all of the fun things that we have here."

"It's a hospital. It's not supposed to be fun."

"That's true for grownups. On this floor we have fun. I think we just started a wheelchair race."

"Wheelchair races are stupid. Not fun." Morgan muttered.

"Morgan sweetheart." Bones whispered softly.

"Come on Angel, let's see what there is to do here." Booth encouraged.

"Fine. Whatever." Morgan agreed.

Last night Morgan spent most of the evening crying. When she finally calmed down she sulked until Parker arrived home, just like Booth guessed he would, and as soon as Morgan laid eyes on her brother, she broke down again. She cried in her room, in her brother's arms for over an hour and when the two of them emerged from her room she was sad and sulking. When it was time for bed, Morgan's tears returned, this time because of fear. She knew that after she woke up the next morning she would be in the hospital for an unknown period of time and the unknown of the hospital and what was going to happen to her while she was there terrified her. Booth and Bones did their best to explain to Morgan what was going to happen to her but it was too much for her extremely well developed brain to take in so a scared little girl spent the night in her parents bed, wrapped securely in her mother's embrace but even wrapped safely in her mother's arms, Morgan was still scared.

When Morgan woke up this morning she was still sad but anger was the prevalent emotion at the moment. She was giving everyone she came in contact with major attitude but Booth, Bones, and Parker realized that it was a normal reaction and just let the attitude fly because it was after all, expected and understandable considering what she was going through.

Bones didn't know what to say or even how to talk to her daughter right now. Morgan normally didn't run on emotions but now, that's all she was running on and Bones wasn't the best person to deal with emotion. If Morgan was running on facts, then Bones would know exactly what to say to Morgan but now, for the first time in Morgan's life, Bones didn't know how to be her mother. Booth was the parent that Morgan needed right now. Booth knew how to deal with emotions and he was the better equipped parent to deal with Morgan because right now Morgan was running on all emotion.

After they were shown around the oncology floor and Morgan was settled in her room Dr. Freed, Morgan's oncologist and Dr. Childs, the pediatric gynecologist who was performing Morgan's egg retrieval pulled Booth and Bones out into the hall so they could discuss the procedures that Morgan would be undergoing.

"The egg retrieval is relatively simple. It should only take about thirty minutes max. Morgan will be sedated and with a catheter I will retrieve about a dozen eggs to be frozen. Do you have any questions for me?" Dr. Childs explained.

"Is it necessary to sedate her?" Booth asked

"Yes it is. This is a very uncomfortable and painful procedure. Adult woman are even sedated for this."

"Will she be in pain afterwards?" Booth couldn't handle the thought of his baby girl in pain.

"She'll probably just have some mild cramping."

"Now after the egg retrieval and while she is still sedated I'm going to perform the bone marrow aspiration. Normally I do the aspiration while my patient is awake but I think that it will be easier for Morgan to kill two birds with one stone. When she wakes up there would be only a slight discomfort in her hip."

"When will we have the bone marrow aspiration results?" Bones asked

"I'm putting a rush on the results so I should them by late this afternoon, early evening."

"And when will you begin the chemo?"

"First thing tomorrow morning. Do you have any questions?"

"Not at this time."

"Well let's go talk to the patient." The four of them entered Morgan's room and found her sitting on her bed, next to Parker, staring at the wall, clutching her brother's hand.

"The doctors are here to talk with you Morgan." Bones told her, taking an empty seat beside her daughter.

"Hiya Morgan. I'm Dr. Freed but you can call me Nick."

"I'm not supposed to call doctors by their first names. My mom is a doctor and no one calls her by her first name."

"Most doctors don't want their patients calling them by their first names but I'm different. We're going to be working together pretty closely, seeing each other every day. I hope that we are going to be friends instead of doctor and patient." Dr. Freed explained.

"I don't want to be friends with you." Bones was going to gently remind her daughter not to be rude but Dr. Freed caught her eye and shook his head. He was used to his patients acting like this.

"That's fine but I really hope that you change your mind Morgan because I think that we could be good friends." Morgan just looked at the doctor like he was crazy. "Morgan I'm going to promise you something right now. I'm always going to be honest with you and tell you everything that is going to happen, what I'm going to do and how it's going to make you feel. Now I want you to promise me that you will ask me any questions that you have and I will answer them honestly okay?"

"Sure. Whatever."

"What's going to happen today is Dr. Childs is going to take out the cells that will one day allow you to have babies and we are going to keep them safe for you so when you're all grown up and ready you will be able to have your own babies."

"I don't want any babies."

"Not now but you may one day." Morgan adamantly shook her head. "Well if you change your mind you'll be able too. Now once that's done I'm going to do a test while you're still sleeping."

"What kind of test?"

"It's called a bone marrow aspiration. You have some very special cells in your bone marrow that I need to look at under the microscope. Looking at those cells will help me make sure that I give you the best kind of medicine."

"Why are you doing it while I sleep?"

"Because it won't hurt you." Morgan's eyes grew wide.

"Why does it hurt?" She whispered, squeezing her mother's hand.

"I take a very long needle and I put it into your bone and take out the cells." Morgan didn't respond. "Do you have any questions for me?" Morgan shook her head. "Okay then. I'm going to go get ready and I'll see you in a few hours." Dr. Freed walked out of the room and Leslie walked in to start Morgan's IV.

"NO. NO. NO." Morgan began to scream.

"Morgan, sweetheart." Bones cried and Morgan wrapped her arms around her.

"I don't wanna stay. I want to go home." Morgan was clinging to her mother as she sobbed. Booth was holding Morgan from behind while Parker stood in a corner and cried for his sister.

"I know Morgan."

"Take me home. Please mommy, take me home."

"I wish I could but I can't. You have to stay so you can get better."

"Please, please, please." She begged.

"I can't Morgan. If I take you home then you will die and I'm not going to let you die." Gone was the softness from her voice and it was replaced with a sternness. "Now you need to lie down and let Leslie start your IV." Bones hated being so stern, it broke her heart but she knew that right now, it was the only way to get through to Morgan.

"Come on Angel. It's time to be brave. Can you be brave for daddy?" Booth asked her softly.

"I don't think so." Booth had to smile.

"I think that you are wrong. Come on Morgs. Let's lay down." Morgan let her father lay her down. Bones stood next to her and gently ran her fingers through her hair, something that always calmed her down in the past while Booth held her hand and whispered encouraging words until Leslie had the IV in. "That's my girl. I knew you could do it."

* * *

"You should really eat Bones." Booth told her thirty minutes later. Since Morgan was having her procedures done, Parker took the opportunity to call and update Emily and Booth took Bones to the cafeteria for something to eat.

"I can't think about eating right now."

"You have to eat. What good are you going to be to Morgan if you get sick?"

"What good am I to her now?"

"What in the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I …I am a horrible mother. I shouldn't have said that she will die."

"Bones…"

"I don't know how to respond to all of the emotions that she is experiencing. You know how I am. When I try to react to emotions I always say the wrong thing like today. Instead of comforting Morgan like you did I told her that if we took her home, she would die. I am a horrible mother."

"That's not true Bones."

"I shouldn't have said that. I should have found another way."

"You said exactly what Morgan needed to hear." Bones looked at her husband like he lost his mind. "She's a lot like you babe. Morgan copes better with facts and truth, like you do. You told her the truth. You told her that if we take her home without treatment then she will die. That's a fact. Once she was aware of that fact, I was then able to comfort her, something that I could not have done without your facts."

"I hate this Booth."

"So do I."

"What if…Booth, what if she…"

"Don't say it Bones."

"I can't bear the thought of losing our little girl."

"Neither can I and that's why I'm not thinking about her dying. I'm thinking about her living. We are part of Morgan and we are both fighters, ergo, Morgan is a fighter. I know that she is going to fight like hell to live. We are going to fight like hell and our baby girl will live."

"Are you going to pray that Morgan live?"

"Absolutely."

"Will it work?"

"I hope so." Bones was silent for a minute and Booth could see the wheels turning in her head. "When you were in your coma, before Morgan was born, I prayed. I prayed that you would wake up so Parker wouldn't lose both of his parents and our baby would have its father. You woke up Booth so maybe I should pray again, for Morgan."

"You don't believe in God." Booth reminded her.

"But you do, Morgan does and maybe, if he does exist then because you two believe and because I'm not praying for myself, I'm praying for my child, so maybe your God will listen to me."

"Bones I…"

"Do you think it will work?"

"It can't hurt."

"I know that but do you think it will work?" Booth heard the desperation in his wife's voice.

"I don't know but I'm still willing to try."

"Then so am I." Without another word, they stood, threw their trash away and together, they made their way to the chapel in the hospital. "So should we take turns?" Bones asked Booth once they were seated on a pew.

"We can pray together. God can hear more than one person at the same time."

"I won't be able to concentrate while you are praying."

"I usually pray silently."

"I don't want to distract you while I pray."

"Okay hon. I'll pray first and then you can pray."

Bones watched intently as Booth crossed himself, bowed his head and prayed. Over the twelve, almost thirteen years that they had been married, Booth had broached the subject of God with her many times but she still refused to believe. He never pushed her but he always allowed himself to bring it up, at least once a year, hoping maybe she had a change of heart.

"Okay I'm done." He said fifteen minutes later.

"Do I have to close my eyes like you did?"

"No. You can do whatever you feel comfortable with."

"I actually don't feel comfortable praying at all since I don't believe that anyone besides you can hear me."

"Then Bones, you don't have to pray."

"I want to do it for Morgan. I know that she would do the same for me."

"She would baby." He squeezed her hand. "Why don't you just talk out loud? That may be the easiest thing for you."

"My name is Temperance Brennan-Booth. I am the wife of Seeley Booth, one of your naïve followers and my daughter is Morgan Booth who also, like her father believes that you exist. I am praying not for me but for Morgan. She is young and her faith is pure. Booth believes that you have some control over our lives and death. If that is true then I ask or pray that you extend Morgan's life. She is only a child who has not really lived her life. I dream of her wedding, watching her walk down the aisle on her father's arm to a man that loves and adores her. I dream of her holding her own child in arms. I have so many dreams for my daughter and she has her own dreams so please, if you do have any control over her life and death, allow her to live a long and happy life. She has so much to contributive to this world. Please, don't take my baby away from me."

* * *

After meeting with a therapist that works on the oncology floor, helping the patients deal with their illness and teaching them ways to fight with a "mind over matter" philosophy, Morgan's "fight like hell" trait that she inherited from both of her parents came out in full force. Fear and sadness no longer were the primary emotions felt by the sick child, it was now determination, another trait that was passed down to her. If Morgan was going to lose this battle, she was going down fighting.

Of course there were hard days. On the third day, Morgan finally reacted to the chemotherapy that was started and she was miserable. She had never thrown up so much before, her entire body was sore. Bones and Booth alternated holding her while she puked and comforting her when it was over. As time went on, Morgan developed multiple rashes and sores all over her body. She rarely complained and on occasion, she would cry wrapped in the security of one of her parents embrace.

The first night Morgan was in the hospital, Booth and Bones spent the night with her, Bones in the small bed with her and Booth on a chair, next to the hospital bed holding her hand all night. The second night, Booth went home and Bones stayed in the chair he occupied the night before. By the time the third night came along Morgan forced her mother to go home and as much as she wanted to stay with her she gave Morgan what she wanted but only after she threatened and begged the nurses to call her if Morgan needed anything at all. After a week Booth returned to work during the day while Bones took a leave of absence until Morgan goes into remission.

"Good morning Temperance." Leslie greeted.

"Good morning Leslie. You remember my best friend, Morgan's aunt, Angela."

"I do. Hi Angela."

"Hi."

"So how is Morgan this morning? How was her night?"

"Morgan slept through the night. She woke up this morning nauseated, as usual. She ate a piece of toast and kept it down and about an hour ago she had some yogurt."

"Thank you." Bones and Angela began to walk to Morgan's room.

"Temperance, Morgan isn't in her room."

"Where is she?"

"In the back hall playing hockey I believe." Bones grinned.

"Only my daughter would find someone in a hospital to play with hockey with. Come one Ange." The two of them went to the back hall where they found Morgan, indeed playing hockey with a fellow patient, David, a boy Morgan made friends with on her second day when David commented on the hockey jersey that she was wearing. They both discovered their common love for hockey and became instant friends.

"SCORE!" Morgan cried gleefully as she shot the puck into the improvised goal. "That's what you get for talking crap."

"It was a lucky shot Morgan." David defended himself.

"Phfft. Not luck. Pure, raw talent." Morgan then noticed her mom. "Hey mom. Hiya Aunt Angela. Did you see my shot?"

"Yes I did. It was very accurate."

"Of course it was. That's why I scored a goal."

"Should you be exerting yourself?"

"Nick said that as long as I feel like it, I can do anything I want."

"Okay. If Dr. Freed said that it's okay then I'm okay with it but Angela does need to get to work."

"David and I are tied right now. Can I just win this game real quick?"

"Please Morgan. I'm winning this game. Hi Mrs. Booth."

"Hello David. We'll wait until one of you wins this game."

For the next five minutes, Bones watched her daughter, playing the game that she loves and besides the fact that they were standing in the hallway of a pediatric oncology floor, things seemed almost normal. Morgan was smiling and having fun, her cancer far from her mind and she was happy or she was until David scored the winning goal.

"I can't believe he got that past me." Morgan grumbled as the three of them walked to her room.

"It happens to the best of hockey players." Angela told her.

"Not to me. David and I will have a rematch and I will kick his butt, cancer or not." Angela laughed. "Did you bring the razors?"

Yesterday Morgan's hair started to fall out and Booth and Bones were more upset about it then Morgan was. She knew that it was going to happen and she embraced it and was taking control of the situation. Today Morgan was going to cut her own hair off and then Angela was going to shave what was left off and Bones swore she was excited about it.

"Yes sweetie. I brought the razors." Angela assured her.

"What about scissors?" Angela nodded. "Hand them over."

"Are you sure about this Morgan?" Bones asked her softly. Morgan took a minute before she answered her mother.

"Yeah mom, I'm sure. My hair is falling out so I might as well just get it over with all at once instead of dragging it out."

"Whatever you want honey." Bones knew what Morgan wanted was to have some control over what happens to her and by cutting her own hair, she had control.

"Do you still want to donate your hair sweetie?" Morgan had decided that she wanted to donate her hair to a company that made wigs and gave them to cancer patients for free.

"Yes I do."

"Well I need to make the first cut and then you can go to town." Angela explained and then she got to work.

Bones silently watched as Angela pulled Morgan's long, wavy tresses into a ponytail. Before she made the cut, Angela glanced at Bones who nodded and she had to bite her lip to keep from crying as Morgan's hair disappeared. Morgan had such beautiful hair; it was dark, not too thick, not too thin and it had the perfect wave to it. Fifteen minutes after the first cut was made, Morgan was looking in the mirror and running her hand over her now bald head. "What do you think mom?"

"You're beautiful." Bones told her thickly.

"Will you take a picture and send it to dad?"

"Of course." Bones pulled out her cell phone, took a picture and sent it.

"Now will you help me with my scarf?" Like her father, Morgan had an affinity for socks with crazy, colorful patterns and that affinity remained prevalent when Morgan picked out the scarves that would cover her head. The scarves all had crazy patterns and colors and were totally Morgan. As soon as the scarf was tied on Morgan's head Bones' cell phone beeped. She read the text and handed her phone to Morgan.

_Absolutely beautiful. _What Morgan or Bones didn't know was that when Booth got the picture of Morgan he broke down in tears but he truly did believe that without her hair, Morgan was without a doubt the most beautiful child in the world.

* * *

"Thank you Nick. I'm going to miss you." Morgan told Dr. Freed as she hugged him tightly. The day before, Dr. Freed finally gave Morgan and her family the long awaited news. Morgan's cancer was in remission and she could go home.

"I'm going to miss you too kiddo." It was always bittersweet for Dr. Freed when his patients were released. Over the time his patients spent in the hospital they grew close so while he was ecstatic when he could release those children home, to their lives at the same time, he was sad to see them go. "Are you ready to get out of here?"

"Oh yeah. Don't get me wrong, this isn't a bad place but I'm so glad to be leaving."

"Go say goodbye to your friends and Leslie. Don't forget her. She put up with a lot of your crap."

"Yeah, I know." Morgan took her mother's hand and they left Dr. Freed and her dad alone.

"Dr. Freed, I don't know how to thank you for saving my daughter's life. I didn't want to imagine my life without that precious child in it and now, thanks to you I don't have to."

"Seeley, you don't have to thank me for doing my job."

"It may be just a job to you but it's so much more to me and her mother. Our kids, Parker and Morgan, they are our everything and because you did your job Morgan is going to live." Booth was usually not a man who hugged other men, if he did it was a rarity, but right now, he was so overwhelmed with gratitude; a handshake just wouldn't do so without hesitation, Booth gave the doctor a bear hug, "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." Booth mumbled over and over again tearfully.

"It was truly my pleasure." Dr. Freed told Booth when he finally relinquished his steel grip.

Booth and Bones took their daughter to the diner, her favorite restaurant, for her first meal outside of the hospital. Morgan had been done with her chemotherapy for a couple of weeks and her appetite had finally returned so the food and pie at the diner was just what she needed. After their lunch they took Morgan to the ice rink. Her hockey, was the one thing that Morgan really missed and she couldn't wait any longer to get back on the ice and right now, they were so thankful that she was healthy that if Morgan wanted an ice rink installed in the bathroom then it would be done but all she wanted was to so was skate, an easy enough request to fill.

For the next hour Booth skated with Morgan and played hockey while Bones stood and watched. She never did take to ice skating. She had been skating with Booth, Morgan and Parker before but Booth always was next to her, holding her hand, keeping her upright. Ice skating and hockey, it was something that Morgan and Booth shared and Bones never wanted to interfere with that. When Morgan's friends from the hockey team arrived Booth joined his wife on the sidelines.

"You're smiling again." Booth commented as he wrapped an arm around Bones' shoulder and she leaned into his body.

"I'm happy again because Morgan is healthy. She's going to be all right. She's all right isn't she? The skating isn't too much for her is it?"

"She's tired. I noticed that she doesn't have the energy that she used to have which is why we were only shooting the puck around. Dr. Freed said it will be awhile before Morgs is back to her normal self but she'll get better everyday."

"She is only eleven Booth and she has already been through so much. She has seen people die, people she knew and played with. No child should have to go through that. I know that physically she will be fine but mentally, will she be okay?" Over the course of her stay at the hospital Morgan had to watch three of the other patients that she made friends with lose their fight.

"I think that she will. So far she has handled things well but I also believe that she hasn't really thought about what she has been through and when she does it may get rough but we'll be there for her and if necessary Sweets can help."

"I feel like I have been holding my breath for the past two months and now I can breathe normally again. Booth, I was so scared, so damn scared that we were going to lose her. Every night when I went to sleep I thought that I would wake up in the morning and learn that Morgan didn't. I have never felt so helpless before." Booth turned and pulled his wife to his chest and she wrapped her arms tightly around him and began to cry softly.

"Shhh, its okay Bones. It's all over." Booth told her and as she glanced out to the ice and saw Morgan laughing and skating with friends Bones knew that her nightmare was truly over.


	8. Chapter 8

I own none of the characters of Bones`

_**Years ago**_

"No. Absolutely not." Bones told her husband sternly.

"Why not Bones?" Booth asked as he began to undress for bed.

"She's too young." She reached behind her and unhooked her bra and Booth's eyes fell directly on her breasts. "I can't believe that you're actually entertaining this crazy idea." Bones suddenly realized that Booth was no longer participating in their fight. "Booth. BOOTH."

"What? Huh?"

"We are in the middle of an argument and you are thinking about having sex with me."

"Sorry but when I see you standing there; baring your breasts for me, having sex with you is all that I can think about." Bones quickly put one of Booth's tee shirts on.

"Now can you please focus so we can continue our fight?"

"Sure, as long as you don't take off your pants I should be able to focus."

"You are impossible."

"But you love me." He flashed a smile at his wife.

"No charm smiles allowed during a fight. You know the rules." Booth laughed. Whenever they were in an argument and Booth felt that he was loosing, he would smile his charm smile at her causing Bones to lose her train of thought because that damn smile always distracted her so she made a rule that if he flashed his charm smile during an argument then she would win by default.

"We weren't arguing right then because I was staring at your boobs."

"Are you done imagining having sex with me so we can continue arguing?"

"Yes. What was your last point because I was staring at your boobs and I missed it?" Bones shook her head.

"I said that Morgan is too young."

"Okay right. Bones she is twelve years old. She is not too young."

"Twelve year old little girls should not be leaving her home for a month."

"It's camp Bones. She wants to leave her home to go to camp not travel the world alone." Dr. Freed had sent Morgan some information about a summer camp for kids that had cancer and are in remission.

"Exactly. It's a camp Booth. What about if she gets sick again? I want her to be close to a hospital if that happens again." Morgan had only been in remission for two months and Bones was constantly worried about her. If Morgan so much as yawned at dinner then her mother drug her to the doctor.

"Can I be honest with you?" Booth asked her gently.

"Of course."

"You are hovering. No hovering isn't the right word. You are suffocating Morgan."

"What are you talking about?"

"Bones how many times have you taken Morgan to the doctor since she has been home?"

"Sixteen times."

"Exactly. Sixteen times is extreme Bones. She is fine. She is healthy again but if she has the littlest complaint or does something that you think isn't normal you take her to the doctor. Morgan needs to be a normal twelve year old again. She doesn't need to be at the doctor multiple times a week. She wants to play hockey again. She wants to go to sleepovers. She wants to go a day without thinking about having cancer and you are making that impossible."

"Has she told you that she feels like this?"

"No but some of the comments that she has made combined with the fact that I know our daughter very well leads me to believe that she just wants to be a normal kid again."

"You jumped to a conclusion Booth without the proper evidence."

"This isn't a case Bones. It's our daughter."

"I know it's not a case Booth." Bones snapped.

"Then quit thinking about this like it's a case." Bones went and sat on their bed and Booth sat next to her.

"I…I don't mean to suffocate her."

"I know you don't sweetheart." Booth reached out and took Bones' hand.

"I'm scared everyday that her cancer is going to come back and if I don't catch it in time then it will kill her."

"Honey, we can't live everyday in fear. That's no good for anyone. If her cancer comes back there is nothing that we can do to stop it. What we can do is let Morgan be a normal little girl and do what she wants to do, within reason of course so if God, forbid the cancer comes back we will have no regrets because we will know that she lived her life to the fullest."

"What if she gets sick at camp? What if they let her do too much?"

"The camp is staffed with doctors and nurses. They will know what limits to set." Booth knew he had almost won this fight so he played his last card. "Bones this camp is the best camp of its kind on the east coast. It's staffed with the best doctors and nurses in the country. Morgan will be in great hands and you know that Dr. Freed wouldn't of recommended it if it was a third rate camp."

"I concede. Morgan can go to camp."

"That decision has just made our daughter very happy."

"I never wanted to make her unhappy. I just worry about her."

"I know that sweetheart and so does Morgs. She needs this and she will have the time of her life."

"I hope so."

"Are we done arguing?" Booth asked her.

"Yes we are." Before Bones could react, Booth had pulled her tee shirt off of her head.

"Can we have sex now?"

"You sound like a horny teenager."

"I'm always horny when you are around." Deciding not to wait for her answer, because he knew the answer would be yes since she can't resist his body, he gently pushed her back on to the bed, kissing her gently as they both fell back.

"Did you lock the door?" Bones whispered breathlessly.

"Don't I always?"

"No you don't. I recall a time when you didn't lock the door and our seven year old daughter walked into our room."

"And she walked out thinking that we were wrestling."

"She may have believed that when she was seven but she is twelve now and she won't believe that now."

"Bones, I love you and don't take this the wrong way but shut up. You're constant chatter is making it very hard to make love to you. There are so many more useful things that you could be doing with your mouth." Booth told her huskily.

"Seeley Booth I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Well I guess that I am just going to teach you some things that you can do with your mouth."

"I really do love being a student."

"Hmm and I love being your teacher." Booth growled, right before their lips met each other's in an explosive kiss.

* * *

"Morgan sweetheart, dinner's ready." Booth said to his daughter from the doorway from her bedroom and Morgan jumped out of her seat.

"I'll be down in a minute."

"What are you doing?" He walked up behind her to see what she was doing on the computer.

"Talking to David." He could see that her instant messages with David was the only thing on her screen. Morgan was allowed to have a computer and the internet in her room, simply because she needed them both for a lot of her school work but there were major parental controls and rules in place such as whenever Morgan was on the internet she had to keep her bedroom door open and at anytime requested Morgan had to show her parents the web sites that she had visited and Angela downloaded a program that allowed Booth and Bones to pull up her internet history, current or deleted at any time and Morgan has not disappointed her parents. Her internet activity has been innocent and honest.

"Wrap it up and come downstairs."

"Yes sir." Booth kissed the top of her head and left her alone to say goodbye to her friend.

"Where's Morgan?" Bones asked when she saw Booth without Morgan.

"Talking to David."

"Do you think he told her?" Bones asked, handing Booth the bowl of salad.

"By the grin on her face, I think he did."

"Did we do the right thing?"

"Because of what we did, we made our daughter very happy so yeah Bones. We did the right thing."

David was a boy that Morgan met while she was at the hospital. They immediately bonded over hockey and became the best of friends. Since they both have been out of the hospital they have kept in constant contact through email, instant messaging and the occasional phone calls. Booth and Bones had promised Morgan to take her down to West Virginia where David lived for a weekend visit and Morgan was excited about that but when she found out about the camp and the fact that David had received the invite from Dr. Freed as well, Morgan was ecstatic to be spending a month with her best friend but Morgan's elation quickly disappeared when she found out that David's family couldn't afford to send him to camp. She was devastated so Booth and Bones did what any good parents would do; they made sure that their daughter's best friend would be able to attend camp.

"Mom, dad, guess what?" Morgan shouted, running into the kitchen.

"Morgan, please don't shout." Bones told her daughter.

"Guess what? Guess what? Guess what?"

"What Angel?"

"David can go to camp. Dr. Freed called him and someone anonymously donated enough money for David to go to camp this year and every year for as long as he wants."

"That's wonderful Morgan. I am so happy for you." Bones told her, trying to keep a straight face.

"Thank you so much. I have the best parents in the world."

"Yes Morgs, you do have the best parents in the world so why are you thanking us?" Booth asked her with a grin.

"Because only the best parents in the world would donate the money so my friend could go to camp."

"Morgan I'm sure that we have no idea what you are talking about." Bones said.

"Yeah. Sure you don't." Morgan wrapped her arms around her parents and hugged them tightly. "Thank you."

"I need you to listen to me Morgan." Bones told her when Morgan finally pulled away.

"Okay mom."

"Whatever you think you know just remember that you have no evidence to back up your claim so please honey, keep your thoughts to yourself." Booth and Bones knew that Morgan would figure out that they donated the money but they didn't want David or his family to know. They were afraid that they would think of it as charity. It wasn't meant to be charity. It was meant to be a gift for a family who was struggling with medical bills. It was a gift for a child who had beat cancer and it was gift for their daughter who wanted nothing more then to see her best friend, the friend who had supported her through the scariest time of both of their lives. "Do you understand what I am trying to say?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Well I'm starving." Booth announced. "Let's eat."

"Where are Parker and Emily? I can't wait to tell him about David." Parker was on a short summer break, two weeks, before he returned to school to take summer classes and since he and Emily would be apart for the rest of the summer, he begged his parents to let his girlfriend stay with them and they agreed as long as the two of them slept in separate rooms.

"They went out." Her father answered her.

"Oh."

"Why are you asking?" Bones asked.

"Parker promised me that he was going to take me to a movie tonight, just me and him."

"I'm sure that is still the plan. He and Emily probably just ran out to grab some dinner. I'm sure Parks is still planning on taking you to the movie."

"You're right dad. I'm sure that's what's going on." Morgan said unconvincingly.

They finished their dinner in silence and after it was cleaned up Morgan got ready for the movies and then sat in the living room waiting for Parker to come home. When the time for the movie to start Morgan sent Parker a text message, asking him what he was going he responded that he and Emily were at the movies. Fighting back tears, Morgan retreated to her room for the rest of the night while Booth, sat in the living room, fuming, waiting for his son to come home.

It was after one in the morning when Parker and Emily finally came home. Parker was shocked to see his dad still up. "Hey dad, what are you still doing awake?"

"I was waiting for you to come home."

"Is everything okay?"

"Emily, can you give us a few minutes alone please?"

"Yes sir. I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight Mr. Booth."

"Goodnight Emily."

"I'll walk you to your room."

"Make it quick Parks. It's late, I'm tired and you know how grumpy I can get when I get tired."

"Yes sir." Booth waited less then five minutes before Parker returned. "What's up dad?"

"Did you have a nice time tonight?" Booth began.

"Yeah I did."

"I'm glad you did because your sister didn't."

"Is Morgan okay?"

"No Parker she's not. She's angry, heartbroken, and hurt."

"What happened?"

"You did." Booth watched as Parker finally remembered the promise he made to his sister.

"Oh hell." Parker muttered.

"Oh hell is right. You promised Morgan a date night, just the two of you. You broke that promise and I had to sit here and watch it all unfold. I don't like to see your sister hurt, especially when her big brother is the one who hurt her. She had some really exciting news to share with you tonight."

"I forgot." He said lamely.

"Look Parker I know what's it's like to be in love. You and Emily are young, in love and want to spend all of your free time together. God, I wish I could spend all of my free time with your mother but I can't because I have other commitments and promises that I made to keep."

"I get it dad."

"I'm not sure that you do. You and Emily have been together almost everyday for the past two years. I know it's got to suck that you will be taking summer classes and she won't be and I also know that you are trying to squeeze in every possible minute together before you go back to school and I totally get that Parker but in the rush to spend every possible minute with your girlfriend you have forgotten that you need to spend time with your family, Morgan mainly. Since you started school you have only seen Morgan for a month, maybe two total. That little girl adores you. She thinks that you hung the moon and all she wanted was a little one on one time with her big brother."

"I feel like an ass."

"You should. I know that you love Emily and I know that she loves you and for your sake, I hope it lasts because I don't want to see either of my kids get their heart broken but there is something important that you need to keep in mind."

"What?"

"Love. Love may come and go but your family will always be here."

"I understand."

"I hope you do."

Parker had two more days before he went back to school and the next day, he spent the entire day with his sister trying to make up for ignoring her and on his last day in town, he spent it with his family and Emily. What his dad said to him made sense. He hoped that he and Emily would last forever but he knew that his family would always be around and by the time Parker left for school, Morgan felt like she had her brother back.

* * *

"Will you be examining my daughter on a daily basis?" Bones asked the doctor in front of her.

"Bones relax. Morgs will be fine." Booth assured her and Bones ignored him.

"Yes Mrs. Brennan-Booth. Morgan will be examined daily."

"And you'll call if anything is abnormal correct?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Mom I'm going to be fine."

"I know. I'm just worried because I have never left you alone for such a long period of time before so I'm entitled to worry."

"And it's not because I had cancer that you are crazy worried right?"

"Maybe it's a small part of why I am worried."

"Mommy, my cancer is gone. I kicked it's a…butt. I am going to be fine so you…DAVID." Morgan suddenly shouted, running away from her parents and into her best friend's embrace.

"Look how happy she is to be with him." Bones told Booth as they walked over to the two friends.

"They remind me of the younger version of us?"

"How can that be? They are both kids. David is not an F.B.I. agent and Morgan is not a forensic anthropologist."

"Not literally Bones. Their friendship, that what reminds me of us. They have such an intense, deep friendship that is just like ours."

"Do you think that they love each other and don't even know it, like we did?"

"No not yet. Right now it's just friendship."

"Do you think that they may fall in love?"

"It's a possibility."

"I hope that it happens. Our marriage is so strong because of our deep, intense friendship and I want that for Morgan. I want her to find a man that she can have a wonderful life with. I want that for her more than anything."

"So do I sweetheart and she'll get that."

"You can't know that for sure."

"You're right I can't know it for sure but I do."

"Okay."

"That's it. Okay?" Booth asked in a shocked voice.

"Yes. That's it. Okay."

"Okay then."

"Hi. Mr. Booth. Hi Mrs. Brennan-Booth."

"What's up D-man?"

"Hello David. How are you?"

"I'm great now that I'm here at camp. Morgan and I are going to have so much fun."

"I know that you will."

After five minutes of visiting with David and his family they were given a golf cart tour of the camp which was amazing. The kids all had air conditioned cabins, there was an indoor and outdoor pool, state of the art horse stables and gym, and beautiful lake with canoes and the dining hall was beautiful. These campers would be spending the next month in paradise and they deserved it. They had been through hell to get to this camp so they deserved to be treated like princes and princesses.

* * *

"Mom, you can let go of me." Morgan begged.

"Come on Bones." Booth gently pried his wife's arms off of their daughter.

"I'm going to miss you, so much."

"I promise that I will write you everyday." Bones nodded and bit her lip so she wouldn't cry. Leaving her daughter was much harder then she ever anticipated. "I'm going to be fine mommy."

"We'll let you get started on your adventure." Booth said. "Promise me something Angel."

"Sure dad."

"Promise me that you'll have the time of your life."

"I promise daddy." It was Morgan's turn to hug her father.

"I love you Angel."

"I love you too daddy." Morgan pulled away from her father. "Make sure that mom isn't sad and mopey the whole time I'm gone."

"I'll do my best. Go on honey. Start your adventure." She nodded and then hugged her mother once more. As excited as she was about staying at camp she really was going to miss her parents.

"Bye mommy. I love you."

"I love you too." Once his girls broke apart, he led a crying Bones to the SUV.

"She'll be fine sweetheart." Booth tried to reassure her.

"Leaving Morgan here is just as hard as it was when we left Parker at school."

"And Parker has been perfectly fine hasn't he?"

"Yes." She sniffed.

"And so will Morgan." Booth reached out and squeezed her hand.

"Promise?"

"Yes Bones. I promise."

"Okay."

* * *

"God dammit. Son of a bitch." Booth grumbled from inside the tent that was falling on top of him.

"Are you having problems Booth?"

"No. Everything is fine." Bones just laughed and decided until he asked her for help.

Since their wedding anniversary occurred when Morgan was in the hospital they didn't celebrate it for obvious reasons taking Morgan to camp in Virginia gave them the perfect opportunity to celebrate. Booth did some research and found a campground that had lots of hiking and caves to explore and he made a weekend reservation for the two of them and now he was starting to regret it because he was about to be suffocated by a tent that wouldn't stay upright.

"There I think I got it." He mumbled to himself. The tent had been standing tall for the past five minutes. When he moved towards the exit flap and brushed against the tent, it crashed around him. "Oh man come on." He groaned as he struggled to crawl out from the tent. When he poked his head out from the tent he was met with Bones kneeling in front of him laughing.

"Problems?" She smirked.

"This tent is defective." Instead of helping him out Bones just laughed at him.

"No. The tent is fine. It's the man who is putting the tent up is defective."

"So you think you can do better?" Booth taunted

"I know I can."

"Okay darling. Prove it."

"Fine. I will." Bones headed to the tent while Booth headed to cooler for a nice cold beer and then he made himself comfortable in a chair. He couldn't wait to see the tent fall on her head. He figured that after he had a nice hearty laugh they would work together and then hopefully christen their temporary home.

"Booth could you come in here please?" Bones called fifteen minutes later and Booth grinned. The tent was standing but she was probably holding it up and was ready to admit defeat. He honestly expected her to give it more time before she gave up but he would take this win and gloat about it. Wearing a cocky grin, he opened the tent and his grin was quickly replaced with shock when he saw his wife sitting in the middle of the tent naked as the day she was born.

"No way." He was referring to the fact that the tent was up, not the fact that she was naked. He walked around, shaking it but the tent stayed up. She did it. "How in the hell did you do it?"

"Get naked? That was easy. First I removed my shirt…"

"Get the tent up in minutes?" His ego was taking a big hit right now.

"Booth, before I met you I traveled to many remote locations for my job which required my knowledge of putting tents together quickly and accurately so I would have somewhere to sleep."

"Damn Bones. You're awesome. In fact you are queen of the campground."

"Yes I know." She stated matter of factly. The fact that Bones was sitting naked in front of him had finally made its way into his brain.

"So I'm curious about something."

"Yes."

"When you went to these remote locations was putting up a tent naked a requirement?"

"No. I always had my clothes on when I put a tent up."

"Did I miss something in the directions for this tent that requires you to be naked?"

"No you did not."

"So I gotta ask Bones. Why are you naked?" He knew damn well why she was naked.

"If you have to ask then you do not deserve to know."

"I do know. I just want to hear you say it."

"Say what Booth?"

"Stay right there and close your eyes." Instead of closing her eyes, she rolled them.

"You really want to play a childish game right now?"

"What I have in mind, children should not be present. Now close your eyes." With a sigh, she did as he asked and Booth stepped out of the tent, grabbed one of their sleeping bags, returned, spread the sleeping bag out and finally he got out of his own clothes and sat in front of her. "Okay. Open your eyes." When she did and saw that he was naked as well her eyes became dark with arousal. "Now say it." He demanded as he gently began to caress her naked body.

"Say what?" She mumbled through closed eyes

"Tell me why you are naked."

"You should know." Booth slowly pulled his hands away and her eyes flew open. "Why did you stop? It felt so good."

"I know it did. I love the way your soft skin feels under my hands and as soon as you tell me why you are naked then I can continue."

"You know why I'm naked."

"I think I do but I want to be sure because I wouldn't want to do anything that you don't want me to do." He really wanted to win this battle.

"You can do whatever you want to me Seeley." He almost gave in with those words.

"Tell me what I want to hear and then I will do whatever you want me to do."

"I want to make love to you."

"Now was that so hard?" With a grin his hand went to one of her breasts and his mouth pressed against hers and they christened their tent.

* * *

"How can something so bad for you taste so damn good?" Bones asked with a mouth full of a s'more.

"I knew once you tried them you would love them." Booth handed her another s'more fresh from the fire.

"I do." Booth finished making his own s'more, pulled Bones out of the chair, sat in it himself and pulled her down on his lap in front of the perfect campfire.

"Now we just have to work on making them since you ruin every one you have ever attempted to make." She laughed and tucked her head on his shoulder, into the crook of his neck and she inhaled his scent.

"Booth?"

"Hmm?"

"This was the best weekend that we have had together in a very long time." And it was. They spent the past two days, hiking, exploring, talking, making love and just relaxing and they had the pictures to prove it.

"Yeah. It really was. You know, sitting out here under the stars it reminds of some of the late nights in the dessert when I was serving. It's actually very similar. Some times, at night even during a war, it would be so quiet and you would see nothing but stars and you would hear nothing. It's something that I will never forget."

"So you think about it often?"

"What? My ranger days?" Bones nodded. "Not really and if I do its good things that I think of."

"You have had any nightmares for years. Do you not feel guilty anymore?"

"I think that I'm always going to feel guilty but it's not forefront in my life anymore. I have too much in my life to be thankful for and to be happy about to feel the constant guilt everyday. There are still some times, when the guilt is overwhelming but it's nothing like it used to be and that's because of you Bones." She lifted her head and looked at him in surprise.

"I don't understand."

"It's because of you and the family that we have created. Being your husband, our children's father, that has made me happier then I ever thought."

"But you were Parker's father before I came into your life. You weren't happy then?"

"When I was with Parker, I was happy. At that point in my life the time I spent with Parker was the happiest times of my life. Back then, the nights that Parker was with me, those were the only nights that I didn't have nightmares."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that. I wish that I could have done more to help you." Booth lowered his head and kissed her softly.

"Bones." He whispered. "You have helped me more than you will know. I've accepted my past and what I have done and know all I want to focus on is the present and our future."

"I've never used to be a person that dreamed about my future but now, I dream about it all of the time. I dream about Parker becoming a forensic anthropologist and working side by side with my son, putting murderers in prison. I dream of his family. I dream of what kind of father he will be, a good one I'm sure because he has had a wonderful example. I dream of Morgan graduating from college. I dream of her wedding, you walking her down the aisle; I dream of her holding her babies. I dream of you and I growing old together, one day finally retiring and spending that retirement traveling and spoiling our grandchildren. Before you came into my life I never dreamed of the future and now that's all I dream of and that is because of you. You gave me the future I dream about now."

"Bones I didn't give you that future. We made that future together." He tightened his arms around her. "A future I can't wait for. I love you so much Bones, so much."

"So you're not ready to trade me in for a new model?"

"Nice pop culture reference Bones!" Booth said proudly.

"I heard it from Angela."

"When someone buys a brand new car, as soon as it's driven off the lot the value of the car goes down. If I would dare to compare you to a car, which I 'm not cause I know that if I dared compare you to a car, you would castrate me." Bones smiled at the truth of his statement. "But if you were a car your value continues to increase everyday that I put you in drive." Bones burst out laughing.

"You are comparing me to a car."

"Maybe I am but it's the only way I could think of to make my point since you used the trade-in analogy. All I meant by comparing you to a car is that I love you more today then I did yesterday and the day I married you and I know that I will love you more tomorrow and more the next day, and more the next day and everyday thereafter."

"If I didn't love you so much I would have castrated you for comparing me to a car."

"Is it really your love for me keeping you from castrating me or is it your love for my penis?"

"Both." Booth raised his eyebrows.

"I think I should feel insulted."

"Oh no. It's a compliment. I love your penis and what it does for me but I do love you more, more than you can ever imagine." Again, Booth leaned down and they two of them shared a, slow, sweet kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

**I own none of the characters of Bones**

_**Years ago…**_

"Morgan, Bones, if your suitcases aren't down here in two minutes then all you're going to have for the week is the clothes on your back." Booth yelled from the bottom of the steps.

"Don't you dare threaten me Seeley Booth." Bones yelled back. "And quit yelling in the house."

"You're yelling." He shouted back.

"Only to prove my point." Bones shouted back. "It's annoying isn't it?" Booth growled in response.

"Quit growling daddy." Fourteen year old Morgan told him as she walked down the steps with her suitcase.

"Don't tell me what to do little girl."

"Don't you dare threaten me daddy." Morgan said, using her mother's word and her father's smile so Booth couldn't possibly be mad at her. He reached out and grabbed his daughter's suitcase.

"Go help your mother along please."

"Yes sir."

"Girls, you can't live with them and unfortunately, you can't live without them. Do you know what I mean David?" Morgan's friend looked at her father.

"Yes sir. I know exactly what you mean." David answered and Booth raised his eyebrows.

"Oh you do, do you? You are fifteen years old? How exactly would you know?" Booth really liked David but he loved intimidating Morgan's best friend. Bones gave him hell every time he did it but that didn't stop him.

"Well…I…um…I…didn't…" David stuttered and Booth grinned.

"Booth! Knock it off." Bones said from the top of the stairs.

"I'm just messing with you kid. You know that don't you?"

"Y..y…yes sir."

"That's a good boy."

"I'll take Morgan's suitcase out to the van." Before Booth could respond he grabbed Morgan's suitcase and disappeared.

"Why must you continue to torment David?" She asked coming down the steps.

"Cause its fun." She handed her suitcases to Booth.

"Leave him alone. If you continue to torment him, David is going to stop visiting and your daughter will be heartbroken."

"That is never going to happen. Morgs and David are two peas in a pod. He adores her and he won't give up those visits for anything."

"Well regardless, give him a break. It's his vacation and he should be enjoying himself. He should not be terrorized, so back off."

"Yes mom." Booth gave his wife a wink.

"There is another suitcase upstairs that is too heavy for me to carry so you are going to carry it."

"What in the hell did you pack that could make your suitcase to heavy to carry?"

"Books, journals, research material."

"Vacation Bones from the Latin vacatio meaning to relax and not take any books, journals or other crap with us."

"That is not where the term vacation comes from. The term…"Booth placed a finger over Bones' lips.

"I really don't care where the term vacation came from. The point is you are not taking any books, journals or anything work related."

"But if I have some free time…"

"You won't have any free time because you are going to be spending all of your time with your family and friends. Do I make myself clear young lady?"

"What am I a child?"

"Of course not dear. You are most definitely not a child.'

"Then don't treat me like one."

"I won't." He pulled her down the last few steps and kissed her quickly. "Okay now where the hell is Morgan? How do I manage to keep losing everyone? We are never going to get out of here."

"Take my suitcases out to the car and I'll gather the kids up. Where are Parker and Emily hiding out at?"

"I think they are in the family room."

"I'll have everyone ready by the time you are done loading the van."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Because if you break your promise then I will have to punish you." He whispered, seductively.

"Go." She swatted his butt and with a laugh Booth headed outside. When he returned five minutes later he found Bones waiting in the foyer with no kids.

"Where is everyone?"

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't keep my promise."

"You know that you will have to be punished right?"

"Yes I am aware of that. Since we are on a tight schedule you will have to be punished later tonight."

"That can be arranged." He flashed his wife his trademark charming smile. "Can we please go now?"

"Yes. I'll get Morgan and you can get Em and Parker." A sudden thought crossed Bones' mind. "Where is David?"

"He's the good kid. He's waiting outside guarding the luggage."

"He's just staying on your good side."

"Yep. Now go get our girl."

Ten minutes later the Booth family including Emily and David were on the way to the airport and an hour later, together with the Hodgins family they were in Hodgins' private jet flying to a ski resort, a ski resort that Hodgins happened to own, for a week long vacation and New Year Celebration, something the two families have been doing for the past five years. On a whim Hodgins bought a ski resort in upstate New York. He didn't take part in running the resort; he had people to do that for him. He just enjoyed the profits and the extremely large owner's cabin that could sleep up to fifteen with every amenity that anyone could possibly want. The first New Year's after Hodgins bought the resort he and Angela invited their best friends to spend the week with them and they have continued to do so every year since, something both families enjoyed doing.

During the flight Bones did what she does best. She observed her family and friends. Angela was fluttering around the plane, acting as a stewardess making sure everyone had everything they needed or wanted and occasionally breaking up the fights between her three boys, Harley, 13, Colton, 12, and Jensen who was 11. Hodgins and Booth were sitting across from her and Bones just smiled when she observed her husband and his best friend in the middle of an adamant conversation; Hodgins was probably trying to convince Booth that one of his government conspiracies was true. Even though Hodgins conspiracy theories drove Booth nuts, he was willing to listen to his friend so he could argue against the theory. Sometimes those arguments got so heated that they would end up shouting at each other but they were never truly angry at each other.

Bones' eyes drifted to her children, first Parker and Emily. This is the first time that Booth and Bones had allowed their children to bring guests. Booth initially had a problem with the two of them sharing a bedroom. Parker had moved back to D.C. because he now is in Georgetown's graduate anthropology program and he has his own apartment and Emily also moved to D.C. when she graduated and she got her own apartment as well. Booth is not naïve and he knows that Parker and Emily spend many, if not all of their nights together but he was adamant at first that they not share a room during their vacation. The thought of his son and his girlfriend sharing a bed in a house that he was also residing in creeped him out. It took some doing but Bones reminded him that his son was twenty four years old and a grown man and after a few more gentle nudges he finally relented. They young couple sat in the back of the plane, their heads together having a whispered conversation. Bones wasn't great at reading people; she had gotten better over the years with Booth's influence but she was still pretty bad at it but she sensed something was going on with them. She made at mental note to speak with Booth about it and see if he picked up on anything.

When her gaze landed on her daughter and her best friend Bones couldn't help but smile. They were talking and laughing together, both wearing huge smiles. They were both so happy when they were together. Bones believed that David knew everything about Morgan and vice versa. David has been one of the best things that happened to Morgan and Booth and Bones did what they could to support their friendship. It was hard for both Morgan and David since they lived in different states and instant messaging and web cam chats sometimes just wasn't enough so their parents did what they could so the kids could see each other such as summer camp and during school breaks and long weekends. Morgan fought with everything that she had to make sure that David could join them for their ski trip. Booth and Bones didn't have a problem with it, David's parents on the other hand did. They weren't poor but they were a working class family that struggled, especially with the added stress of their son's medical bills so they didn't have the money for their son to go skiing. After lengthy conversations of assuring his parents that the trip wasn't costing anyone anything they agreed to let David go, which made Morgan cry with happiness. Booth was still convinced that one day, the two of them were going to be more than friends but so far, neither of them have shown anything more then friendship but Booth vowed to keep a close eye out for any signs of romance and then he and David would be having a very long conversation which would include threats of bodily harm. Booth actually hoped that one day, very far into the future, that the two of them would fall in love. David was a wonderful young man who reminded Booth a lot of himself at his age and Booth knew that David would cherish Morgan even more than he already does but that didn't mean that Booth wasn't going to do whatever he could to make sure that David wouldn't hurt his little girl even if that meant threatening him.

"Cute aren't they?" Booth asked sitting next to her and Bones nodded in agreement.

"I never had a friend like that when I Morgan's age." She commented.

"You never had a guy friend?"

"I never had a best friend, guy or girl. In fact I had very few friends."

"Why not?"

"I was too busy studying and once my parents disappeared I started a new school and it was just hard to make friends and at that time in my life I really didn't want any friends. You and Angela were really my first true friends."

"God Bones. That sounds like a very sad and lonely life."

"I realize now that it was but back then I had my books and as far as I was concerned, my books and my education was all I needed. Now as I watch David and Morgan, I realize how much I missed." She admitted softly and Booth wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him.

"What did you miss?"

"I missed everything Booth. I went to school to learn, not socialize. I never participated in any social event. Since attending Parker's football games I realized how enjoyable that they could be. I think I would have enjoyed it."

"Just football games? Is that the only social event you regret not attending?" Booth asked her with a grin. He could tell she was holding back.

"Prom. I never went to my prom. Can I tell you a secret?"

"You know you can."

"Watching Parker prepare for prom, seeing his excitement and his date's excitement I became jealous. I was jealous of my teenage son. I was jealous that he got to experience every teenagers dream night and I never did. Does that make me a horrible person, a horrible mother?"

"No Bones. It doesn't make you a bad person or mother. Hell baby, there are many times that I am jealous of Parker. Every time I look at him, I see how young and virile he is and it reminds me that I'm not anymore and I get so jealous of him. It's normal."

"You are still very virile." Bones whispered and softly kissed her husband.

"There are so many times that I wish things had been different for you, that you're parents didn't leave you, that Russ didn't leave you. It's not fair that you had to suffer and miss so much." Booth told Bones when they broke apart.

"If things were different then I may not have become who I am and you and I would never have met and I wouldn't be Parker and Morgan's mother or your wife and I am not willing to give that up for anything."

"You're right Bones. Everything that we experienced in our pasts have led us to right now and like you Bones, I wouldn't change anything cause me and you, we are exactly where we are meant to be."

_**Three days later**_

"Hey dad, can I ask some advice?" Parker asked as the two of them rode up on a ski lift.

"You know you can. What's up?"

"I want to ask Em to marry me."

"Wow. I didn't expect that." Booth was truly surprised. He and Parker shared everything and he had never mentioned wanting to propose. "Well you seem to have already made up your mind so what do you need advice about?"

"Well…uhhh…how should I do it?"

"There is always the classic, dinner at a romantic restaurant, stick the ring in some food or in a champagne glass and then get down on one knee or pop the question while doing one of her favorite things."

"Oh…right." Parker began to shift in his seat.

"So do you have any ideas on how you want to propose?"

"I haven't really thought it through yet." Bones had told him that she thought something was going on with Parker and now he knew her motherly instincts were right on so Booth decided to push and get more information out of his son.

"Parks, you seem slightly apprehensive about proposing and marriage is a huge step. If you're not ready to propose there is nothing wrong with waiting until you're ready."

"I can't wait dad." Parker admitted and Booth suddenly got a bad feeling deep in the pit of his stomach.

"Why not?"

"Emily is pregnant so I have to step up and do the right thing." They were nearing the end of their ride so the Booth boys got in position and they slid off the ski lift and onto the fresh white powder with ease.

"We'll finish this conversation at the bottom." Booth said and Parker nodded. The two of them adjusted their ski goggles over their eyes, pushed off and in an instant father and son were flying down the mountain. Of their family, Parker and Booth were the avid skiers. Every winter since Parker was a child the two of them would spend a lot of time together skiing; sometimes they would take whole weekends or just a day at a local ski resort. Sometimes Bones and Morgan would join them, Morgan snowboarding while Bones watched nervously but mainly it was a father- son thing.

Once they arrived at the bottom in one piece they made their way into a lodge, got a cup of hot coffee and found a couple of seats near the fire but away from everyone. They drank their first cup in silence, each lost in their own thoughts, Parker thinking about Emily's pregnancy and Booth thinking about the right thing to say to his son. After Booth returned with more coffee he finally broke the silence. "Well now I know why Emily hasn't been out on the slopes this week. Why in the hell did she come knowing that she couldn't ski?"

"We didn't find out until about an hour before we left."

"What are your plans besides marriage Parker?"

"What do you mean?"

"How are you going to support your family for one?"

"I'll get another part-time job."

"What about school? You still have two more years of graduate school."

"Emily has a job, a good job so between her job and mine we should be okay."

"Should be?"

"What do you want me to say dad? I don't know okay? I don't know if everything will be okay. All I know is that I love Emily and I'm going to do the right thing, like you did when you got mom pregnant with me."

"It's different Parker."

"How is it different dad? You and mom weren't married. You knocked her up and proposed. Besides the fact that mom said no to you and Em will say yes to me it's really not that different."

"I was in my late twenties with a career that could support a family when your mom got pregnant. You are practically still a kid Parks with a part-time job. The only reason you have your own place where you can have sex is because mom and I pay for it." When Parker moved back to D.C. for school, Booth and Bones agreed to pay his rent and utilities for as long as he was in school and his grades remained high. They wanted Parker to be able to concentrate fully on his education and not have to worry about paying rent or bills. He had his part-time job at the lab so he had money to do with whatever he wanted.

"One thing I know for sure is that I'm going to do whatever I have to do to support my family, even if I have to drop out of grad school. I have bachelor degrees in anthropology and forensic science. I know I can find a job using one of those degrees. Sure it may not be my dream job but I'm willing to sacrifice what I want for my family."

"That's what I wanted to hear Parks. Once you learn that you are going to be a father nothing else should be as important. I know that you love Emily and you two eventually would have gotten married without a baby in the picture. When you propose, make sure Emily knows that. That's very important."

"Is that why mom said no to you? When you proposed to mom did she think that you were doing it just because she was pregnant?"

"Yeah. Probably but I don't blame her. I did propose while we were waiting to find out if you were real or not. I could have done it better."

"Did you want to really marry mom or were you just trying to do the right thing?"

"Yeah. I did really want to marry your mom." Booth told his son.

"I really want to marry Emily, baby or not."

"I know it son."

"I'm sorry dad. I know that I have disappointed you."

"You didn't disappointment me son. You are stepping up and taking responsibility for your child and that doesn't disappoint me. That makes me proud as hell." Parker leaned over and the two of them shared an embrace. "So I gotta ask you…" Booth said once they settled back into their chairs. "Were you guys using condoms?"

"No."

"Parker! Did you ever listen to anything I said to you about birth control?"

"Em is on the pill. We are in a monogamous relationship so we figured that there was no reason to use condoms."

"Well obviously you were wrong."

"Emily had a sinus infection and was given an antibiotic. Antibiotics decrease the effectiveness of the pill and to make a long story short we had sex while her pill was ineffective and now she is pregnant."

"Wow. My little boy is going to be a dad." Booth said in amazement

"And you're going to be a grandpa."

"Let's not say that out loud okay?" Booth said and Parker laughed.

* * *

"MOOOM." Morgan yelled. "MOMMMMM." Booth sighed from his spot on the couch and Hodgins laughed at him. Bones and Angela were out shopping, leaving Booth and Hodgins alone with the kids. Booth got up and followed Morgan's yells to the bathroom. "MOM."

"Morgan Christine is all of this yelling necessary?" Booth snapped when Morgan popped her head out of the bathroom, presumably to yell for her mother again.

"I need mom."

"Really? I had no idea."

"Where is she?"

"Not here. She and Aunt Angela went shopping. What do you need? Toilet paper?"

"No. I need mom."

"Well she isn't here so you are stuck with me. You can wait for mom if you want but you know how your aunt Angela loves to shop so you can be stuck in the bathroom for hours so it's up to you." Morgan sighed.

"Fine. I started my period and I don't have anything." Booth was speechless. Morgan seemed to pick up her mother's knack for not being embarrassed about talking about personal things. "Uh hello daddy." Morgan snapped her fingers and Booth snapped back to reality.

"Sorry Angel. Is this your first one?" Morgan nodded. "Do you understand what's happening to your body?"

"Mom told me what to expect."

"Oh thank God." Booth mumbled. He wasn't sure if he could explain the workings of a woman's body to his fourteen year old daughter. "What do you need from me?"

"I need stuff."

"Oh right. I think that your mom packed her stuff. I'll be right back." He rushed away from the bathroom and into his bedroom. After digging through all of Bones' things he was unable to find what Morgan needed so he returned to the bathroom to let Morgan know. "Sweetheart, your mom didn't pack anything so I' m going to run to the store. Will you be okay for a few minutes?" Morgan opened the door and stuck her head out.

"I guess I have to be."

"I'm sorry honey."

"It's not your fault."

"I'll be back as soon as I can." Booth leaned forward and kissed her head.

"Daddy?" Morgan said as he began to walk away. Booth stopped and turned back to her. "Please don't tell anyone."

"Besides mommy, your secret is safe with me."

When Booth left, he told Hodgins where he was going but not for what. That would require him breaking his word to Morgan and he wasn't going to do that. When he got to the store, he realized that he didn't have his cell phone which presented a small problem. He knew what Morgan needed, maxi pads and tampons, and he recognized the brand that Bones used but there were so many to choose from and he had no idea how to choose so he did what any intelligent man would do. He bought one of everything. He felt like a total idiot at the cash register and the smirk from the young lady who was ringing him up didn't help.

Thirty minutes later Booth was standing back outside the bathroom handing Morgan the five bags that he bought. "I wasn't sure what you needed so there is one of everything."

"Thank you daddy."

"Do you know what to do with that stuff?"

"Do you?" Booth let out a deep belly laugh.

"Not really but I am really good at reading directions."

"I think I can manage but will you wait out here in case I need anything and then we can call mom."

"You got it kiddo." For the next ten minutes Booth sat at the top of the stairs, in case Morgan needed him but she didn't. "Everything good?" Booth asked her when she sat down next to him. She nodded and then hugged him tightly.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"No problem. That's what I'm here for."

* * *

"Hey sweetheart. I heard you had an interesting day." Bones said as she entered her daughter's room. As soon as Bones returned from her shopping trip Booth told her about his adventure with Morgan and Bones immediately went to check on her.

"I started my period today."

"How do you feel about that?"

"I'm fine."

"I wish that I was here for you when you needed me. I'm sorry that I wasn't." It broke Bones' heart that she wasn't there for this big change in her daughter's life.

"I wish you were here too but I had dad. He's not you but he didn't do too bad." Morgan said with a grin.

"Did he explain anything to you?"

"No. I told him that you already did that but he did offer to read the directions to help me out."

"Directions on what?"

"The pads and tampons." Bones burst out laughing and was quickly joined by Morgan.

"That man." Bones said through her laughter.

"We have to give him credit for trying."

"Do you have any questions for me honey?"

"Yeah I do have one." Morgan pulled the five bags of supplies from her closet. "Am I really supposed to use all of this stuff?"

Bones began to pull out all of the different sizes and styles of pads and tampons that Booth bought their daughter and her laughter increased again. After she calmed down, she pulled out what Morgan would not need and then explained to her what she would need. After she was done she hugged her daughter. "Congratulations Morgan."

"Why are you congratulating me?"

"Because you are officially a woman now."

"Great." Bones grinned and returned to her bedroom.

"You went a slightly crazy in the feminine hygiene aisle didn't you?" Bones asked Booth.

"I had no idea what in the hell to buy her. I was planning on calling you and asking you what to buy but I forgot my phone so I bought one of everything. Did I not buy her what she needed?"

"No. You bought everything plus some." Bones pulled out a box of super-plus tampons and tossed them at him. "These are super-plus sized."

"And?"

"These are way too big for her first period. Menstrual flow for a girl's first cycle is usually very light. Tampon size is based on menstrual flow and super-plus is used for extremely heavy flow. A light or regular tampon would most likely be sufficient for Morgan's flow."

"Enough. Please Bones. I can't take any more."

"Booth what is wrong?" He wasn't smiling and he looked like he was going to vomit. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I just…it's just way too much for me."

"What is too much?" Bones sat on the bed next to him where he was stretched out.

"In the past two days I found out that my little boy is going to be a father and my little girl is started her period. It's just way too much for me to comprehend."

"Booth, Parker is a grown man who has been having sexual intercourse for quite some time."

"Must you remind me of that?"

"Morgan is growing up and changing. She has breasts, pubic and underarm air and the next step is starting her period."

"Oh God, I think I'm going to be sick."

"Parker and Morgan are no longer children. They haven't been for quite awhile. I know that in your eyes they both are still children but they aren't and you are just going to have to accept that."

"I know but it doesn't mean that I have to like it."

"I'm proud of you." Bones told him and he finally grinned.

"Really? Why?"

"I know how uncomfortable you are talking about a woman's personal issues as you call them, but you should know that you handled the situation very well." Booth reached out and pulled his wife to his chest.

"Maybe you would consider rewarding me for a job well done?"

"You deserve to be rewarded." With a grin, Bones pressed her lips to Booth's and kissed him softly.

* * *

"5…4….3…2...1..." Booth, Bones, Parker, Emily, David, Morgan, Hodgins and Angela all shouted as they watched the ball drop, signaling the beginning of a New Year.

"Happy New year sweetheart." Booth whispered to Bones.

"Happy New Year." They gazed into each other's eyes and then they shared a passionate kiss. "Thank you for tonight. It was perfect."

After talking to Bones on the plane and hearing Bones say that she wished that she would have went to her prom Booth came up with a plan to give his wife her prom. Hodgins arranged for a private room; Angela took her shopping for her "prom dress" but she didn't know that and the kids, Parker, Emily, David and Morgan, decorated the room like it was a high school prom. Booth made them get ready in separate rooms and when he "picked" her up, he gave her a corsage and Angela even made the couple prom king and queen. Booth is such a thoughtful man and giving her the prom that she never had shouldn't have surprised her but it did and it meant more to her than she could ever express.

"Was it everything that you imagined your prom would be?"

"It was so much better and how could it not be when you are my date? What about you? Did this prom compare to your original prom?"

"No. It didn't come close. You are such a better date then the girl I took to prom and I know that my date tonight will put out without me doing anything stupid to impress you."

"What stupid things did you do to impress your prom date enough to have intercourse with you?"

"That's a story for another time. Tonight is all about you Bones and starting a new year together. "

"I see that a couple of other people are starting their New Year off right." Bones commented. Booth looked at her questioningly and she motioned her head towards the side. Booth followed her direction and his eyes landed on Morgan and David who were sharing a sweet, tasteful kiss.

"Great. Just great." Booth muttered. "Now I'm going to have to have a talk with the kid."

"Don't scare the boy Booth. He is a good person who cares deeply for our daughter."

"I'm not going to scare him Bones. I'm just going to have a man to man talk."

"With your gun in plain view?" Bones asked knowingly.

"I think that my gun needs cleaned."

"Booth." Bones warned.

"Fine. I'll talk to him without my gun."

"Promise?" Bones knew he would never break a promise that he made to her. Booth took a minute before answering.

"Yeah Bones. I promise." He flashed his charming smile at her. "Dance with me, my queen?" A slow song began to play.

"I would be honored, your majesty."

"Your majesty. I could get used to that.'

"Don't because after tonight, I will never refer to you in that manner again."

"Then I better milk it for all it's worth." With a laugh, Bones wrapped her arms around Booth's neck and rested her head on his shoulder while Booth's hands wrapped around Bones' waist and the two of them swayed gently to the music.

"Were you king of your prom?" Bones asked.

"Was I king of my prom what?"

"Excuse me?"

"My title. You have to use my title when addressing me."

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Nope. Like I said, I'm milking it baby."

"This is ridiculous."

"I'm waiting."

"Dammit." She muttered and Booth just smiled. "Fine. Were you king of your prom, your majesty?"

"As a matter of fact I wasn't. I was homecoming king and at my high school you can't be homecoming and prom king. It was the only fair thing to do. It gave some other poor sap a chance to be king."

"You really were that guy in high school weren't you?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Mom. Mom. Something is wrong." Booth and Bones immediately broke apart.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Booth asked.

"It's Emily. I think something is wrong with the baby. She's bleeding and having cramps. She has been in the bathroom since before midnight."

"I'll go check on her." Bones said, rushing away from the party and into the bathroom.

"Dad…" Booth pulled Parker to his chest and hugged him tightly.

"I know son. I know."

* * *

Four hours later Bones was sitting in the recovery room next to Emily as she came out of anesthesia while Booth and Parker were on the hunt for coffee.

Emily ended up having a miscarriage and subsequently a D & C. Parker was devastated and was struggling with how to be strong for Emily while his own heart was breaking so that's why Booth took him for coffee; to help him help Emily. "Parker." Emily moaned.

"He'll be right back."

"Temperance?"

"How are you feeling?"

"I know that you won't understand because it's not rational but even though I only knew about my baby for a few days, I loved it so much and I'm heartbroken that it's gone." Tears filled Emily's eyes.

"I know exactly how you feel." During the years that Emily and Parker had been together Emily had come to know how rational her boyfriend's mother was so that statement confused her.

"You do?"

"I had a miscarriage. At that point in my life I did not want children but when I learned that I was pregnant I felt such a strong love for the baby that I had yet to meet and when I lost it, I was heartbroken, just like you are."

"It hurts so much."

"I know it does."

"Does it…will it always hurt?"

"The pain will lessen every day and eventually one day, you will be able to think about today and not cry but it will always hurt. It's been sixteen years since I lost my baby and every year on the day that it happened I cry but I promise you that it will get easier."

"Thank you Temperance." Before Bones could respond Parker burst through the door.

"Emily. You're awake." He gasped as he rushed over to his girlfriend. Knowing that the two of them needed some time alone, Bones quietly slipped out into the hall and into Booth's embrace.

"I wish there was something that I could do for them." Bones mumbled into Booth's chest.

"You're doing it, just by being here."

"It doesn't seem like enough."

"It is." Booth pulled away and took Bones' hand."Come on; let's go to the waiting room. Together they walked to the waiting room at the end of the hall. "Parker and I were eavesdropping."

"You shouldn't do that."

"We didn't want to interrupt. I heard what you said about the baby we lost. Bones, I didn't know that you still grieved over that baby. I'm sorry that you have grieved alone all of these years. I should have known."

"I never told you. How could you have known?"

"I too, still grieve over our lost baby. Like you, every year on the day of the miscarriage I cry over the child that never was. Maybe this year, we can grieve together."

"I would like that." Bones was silent for a few minutes before she spoke again. "Every so often, when I look at Morgan I wonder what that baby would have been like. He or she would be sixteen years old now, probably driving, maybe with a significant other. I wonder if he or she would enjoy school, love studying like me or playing sports like you. That baby could have been anything but we'll never know."

"I imagine the baby too. I think that it would have been a boy that looked just like you but his personality would be like mine."

"Just like Morgan huh but a boy?"

"Nah. Morgan may look like you, but her personality is both of us. Smart as hell, rational and logical but she wears her heart on her sleeve and is a people person like her old man. Morgan has the best of both of us."

"Do you ever think that if I didn't have the miscarriage, if our baby was born, do you think we would still of had Morgan?"

"I do. I believe that we were meant to be Morgan's parents so if that baby would have been born we would be the parents of three instead of two."

"I believe that too. Morgan is so precious to me that I can't… I don't want to imagine my life without her in it. In fact, I can't imagine my life without either of my children. Being a mother, it's the best experience of my life."

"Bones you are a great mom. Morgan and Parker are lucky to have you for their mom."

"Yeah well, they are pretty lucky that you are their father as well."

"Well duh."

"You are impossible."

"But you still love me right?"

"Yes Seeley. I still love you."

"Good. Cause I love you more today then I did yesterday."


	10. Chapter 10

**I own none of the characters of Bones. **

_**Years ago…**_

From her spot on the platform where she was examining a skull she heard the heavy footsteps on the steps leading up to the platform and she knew it was Booth. "Bones we need to talk."

"Can it wait a minute?"

"Yeah I guess." Smiling to herself Bones picked up a magnifying glass and looked closely at the skull. For the next five minutes Booth paced on the platform sighing every few seconds.

"Booth you are being quite distracting."

"How old is that skeleton?"

"Two hundred and fifty years old."

"Then it can wait. We need to talk."

"Fine." She tore off her gloves and faced her husband. "Let's talk."

"In your office." Bones sighed and followed Booth into her office.

"I swear if this talk is a ploy for a quickie then you are in for a big surprise Booth. You know I don't like to have sex in my office during business hours." They have had sex many times in her office but it was usually late and no one was around.

"No. I really need to talk to you but since you mentioned a quickie…"

"Booth."

"All right. I was at the mall today…"

"Which mall? The shopping mall or the mall?"

"Shopping mall."

"Why were you at a shopping mall?"

"It doesn't matter." The truth was he was trying to shop for a gift for his wife's upcoming birthday, never an easy task. "Anyway, guess who I saw at the mall?"

"I don't have nearly enough information to make a guess."

"I'll help you out. She is fifteen, long dark wavy hair." Bones gave him a blank stare. "Our daughter."

"What? You saw Morgan at the mall?"

"Yep."

"You must have been mistaken. Morgan has school today. She would not be at the mall."

"I know my own daughter Bones. It was her. I even followed her around just to be sure and trust me, it was Morgs."

"I don't understand why she would willing be truant from school." Bones mumbled. "What could have been so important?" Bones was truly disappointed in her daughter.

"Probably nothing or probably something stupid that she thinks is a matter of life and death."

"We definitely need to ground her, possibly not let her play hockey."

"Oh no Bones. I have a much better punishment in mind."

"Really?"

"I'm going to school with her tomorrow."

"That doesn't sound like much of a punishment to me."

"Oh trust me. It will be and I guarantee that she will never skip school again."

"I'm going to trust you on this issue."

"Good choice Bones. Good choice." Bones reached over and began to straighten his tie.

"So why were you at the mall today?" She asked softly.

"I was shopping."

"For what?"

"Not sure. I figure that I would know it when I saw it but I never got the chance."

"I told you and the kids that I don't want anything for my birthday. It's just another day."

"No Bones, it's not just another day. It's a very important day. It's the day you were born and that is a reason to celebrate."

"It's just a ridiculous tradition for adults."

"So are you saying that I am ridiculous because I love birthday presents and birthday cake?" Booth snapped.

"No of course not."

"You just better get used to the gifts and cake because we love you and every year on your birthday we are going to celebrate it whether you like it or not so I suggest that you start liking it."

"Booth I…"

"I gotta get back to the office. I have already been gone too long trying to by my wife a birthday present."

"Don't leave angry Booth."

"I'm not angry. I'm just pissed."

"It's the same thing."

"No. There is a big difference." Booth kissed his wife's cheek. "I'll see you at home later." Before she could respond he was out of her office leaving her wondering why he was so upset. Every year they went through this but he has never gotten pissed before.

* * *

Bones knew Booth was still angry or pissed at her. Their evening at home has been strained. He still talked to her but the tenderness that he usually used was gone and she knew Morgan noticed it. Dinner was very quiet; void of the normal, lighthearted conversation and after dinner the three of them went their separate ways, Morgan to her room, Booth to the living room to watch television and Bones went to her office. Now that the evening had drawn to a close Booth was in bed reading a book while Bones was walking around their room, wearing nothing but her underwear "looking" for something, hoping to get some type of reaction from him but he never took his eyes away from the book. Finally giving up she threw one of Booth's F.B.I. tee shirts on, sat on the bed next to him and pulled the book out of his hands.

"What the hell Bones? I was reading that." He grumbled, reaching for the book but before he could get his hand on it she tossed it on the floor.

"Your anger regarding my birthday is not rational so what is going on? You have never been this mad before."

"I'm not mad. I'm pissed."

"Booth."

"It's not so much about your birthday."

"I don't understand. You seem pissed about the fact that I asked you not to make a big deal out of my birthday. I ask you every year and every year you don't listen so what is so different this year?"

"You have been keeping something from me." He admitted.

"I believe you are mistaken."

"No I'm not. Would you care to tell me what you have been hiding from me?" She knew what he was talking about and seeing the hurt on his face, she knew she had to tell him.

"I am in menopause." She whispered. "How did you find out? I know you don't keep track of my periods."

"Last week I was in your wallet…"

"You went into my purse?" Bones snapped.

"You told me too. Morgan needed some cash for school and I didn't have any so you told me to get her the money from your wallet."

"Sorry."

"Anyway I found a pill bottle and the directions said that it is to be taken for hot flashes." Bones dropped her eyes down to the bed. "After I found that bottle I went and looked up symptoms of menopause and it was confirmed. You've been pushing off all of the covers at night. You have been having mood swings when you're not irritable. You haven't been sleeping well at night. You haven't been wanting to have sex as much as we used to and when we do have sex your breasts are tender and you're so dry that we have to use lubricant." Bones didn't realize that Booth had picked up on her symptoms but he always notices everything about her.

"I'm sorry Booth. I should have told you."

"Damn right you should have told me Bones and that's what pisses me off. I thought we told each other everything. Since when don't you trust me?"

"I do trust you. It's not a matter of trust."

"Then what is it a matter of?"

"It's me Booth. Not you."

"Can you make me understand because right now I don't have a clue what is going on."

"I realize that menopause is a natural part of aging and I expected it to happen one day but when that day arrived, it was very hard to deal with. Menopause is always associated with being old and now that is me and I didn't want you to find out."

"Why baby? Why didn't you want me to know?"

"Because if you knew…" She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "I was afraid that if you knew then you would find me unattractive and then I would lose you." Tears began to fall from her eyes and Booth quickly took her in his arms. He couldn't believe that after all these years, deep down, she was still the little girl who was abandoned by the people who loved her most.

"First of all you will never lose me."

"That's not true. One day you will die."

"Thanks Bones. Fine One day I may die but that would be the only circumstance that you will lose me. You and I, we will be together until one of us dies and then again in Heaven." She opened her mouth to speak but he kept going. "I am not your parents, your father. I am never going to leave you of my own free will. Never. Do you understand?" She nodded. "Secondly, there will never come a day when I don't find you attractive. I don't care if you all wrinkly with gray hair and fat. You will still be beautiful to me and that's because I love you. You are a beautiful person on the inside which makes you a beautiful person on the outside."

"But I was walking around the room baring my breasts to you and you never even looked at me or them and you never can resist my breasts."

"Trust me. I saw them. Do you really think I was actually reading my book? Well I was, but the second you walked out of the bathroom, wearing nothing but your panties, I was done concentrating on some stupid book. I was watching you. I just didn't want you to know because I was trying to make a point. Trust me baby, I saw and I liked what I saw." He made sure that she could feel his desire.

"Why do I still feel like I could lose you? Why am I not confident that you will never abandon me?" She whispered.

"I think you are confident. I just think you forgot that you were confident in us with all of this menopause crap."

"I was feeling overwhelmed."

"Which is why you should never keep anything from me. We could have talked about, I would have reminded you how beautiful you are and we could have avoided this whole damn mess. So, no secrets Bones?"

"No secrets Booth."

* * *

"Good. Now that we have cleared that up…" In one swift, smooth moment, Booth flipped Bones onto her back and he was climbing on top of her. "Now, I'm going to remind you how beautiful you are to me." He closed the distance between them and began to worship her body with his lips.

"Booth what on earth are you doing?"

"I'm staining my shirt." He just purposely put maple syrup on his shirt.

"I can see that. Why?" He put the syrup away and pulled out the ketchup from the refrigerator. "Ketchup too?"

"Yup!" Bones watched in amazement as her husband stained his shirt with ketchup.

"What on earth is wrong with you? Are you having a seizure?"

"No seizure. It's all part of the plan."

"You are crazy. You know that right?"

"Yep and you love that about me." Booth grinned, reached out, pulled his wife to him and kissed her.

"I see you guys made up." Morgan commented.

"Good morning sweetheart." Bones greeted her daughter, pulling away from Booth.

"We weren't fighting." Booth told her.

"Okay. Whatever you say."

"Really. We were just having a disagreement." Booth walked in front of Morgan, making sure she saw his outfit.

"What is up dad? Is it dress like a dork day at the F.B.I.?" He was wearing a stained up dress shirt that was buttoned all wrong, his pants were pulled up way to high, leaving his brightly covered socks showing. He had on what looked like bowling shoes and he was wearing a pocket protector. He really did look like a dork.

"I'm not going to work today." He informed her.

"So what, are you going to a Halloween party?"

"Nope. I'm coming to school with you." Morgan's jaw dropped.

"Excuse me?" Booth pulled out a chair and patted it.

"Sit down honey." Morgan did and Bones placed her breakfast in front of her.

"What do you mean that you are coming to school with me?"

"Well since you don't stay at school after you are dropped off I'm going to school with you to make sure you stay."

"I…I have no idea what you are talking about. I was in school yesterday." Morgan told to her parents.

"You're lying Morgan. Your father saw you at the mall yesterday during school hours."

"Yep. I sure did."

"Well… it was a school project. We were doing price comparisons for math class."

"Morgan Christine I suggest you stop lying right now. You are busted. We know that you skipped school so what we want to know is what in the hell you were doing at the mall when you should have been in school?" Booth said in his most stern voice.

"Kate, Samantha and I were buying concert tickets." She mumbled, looking at the floor.

"Well you do realize that you are not going to that concert don't you?" Booth asked her.

"But…that's not fair. I saved up my allowance for months to buy those tickets and they are non-refundable."

"Sorry kiddo. If you would not have skipped school and simply gave your money to your mom or I, we would have happily bought them for you." He explained.

"What is the big deal? Are you trying to tell me that you never skipped school dad?"

"The big deal is you should have been in school. That's where your father and I thought you were. If something would have happened to you we would have been looking in the wrong place. You CANNOT just come and go as you please. This world is a dangerous place." Bones told her.

"I am FIFTEEN years old mom. I am not a child so quit treating me like one. You can't keep me in a stupid bubble because of your stupid job. It's not my fault that you deal with murder all day and you think that something horrible is going to happen to me so stop punishing me and treat me like a normal kid."

"Morgan you do not talk to your mother like that." Booth practically growled.

"You are a child, my child and you know it's true because you just asked me to treat you like a normal kid. Yes, I agree with you that because of my job I may be more protective of you then necessary but I don't think that I am overly protective and I sure don't put you in a bubble. You are only fifteen Morgan, as you pointed out to me and a fifteen year old child should not be out running in this city without their parent's knowledge. Even when your brother got his driver's license and he was given more freedom he still had to tell us where he was going and he had to call when he arrived and when he left and next year when you get your license it's going to be the same for you. Your father and I will never back down on knowing where you are at all times because your safety is very important to us."

"It's stupid."

"No it's not." Bones was on a role. "You have no idea how easily something could happen to you. I see it everyday at work and so does your father. About five years ago do you remember the case of a seventeen year old boy who went missing? He told his parents that he was going to the library and when the search began it began at the library. He never went to the library. He went to the movies and by the time one of his friend's admitted to authorities that they were at the movies it was too late. Maybe if his parents would have known the search could have been started in the right place then maybe…"

"I am not one of your stupid cases so stop treating me like one." Morgan snapped.

"Morgan Christine, I am not going to tell you again." Booth snapped.

"I have to get to the lab." Bones said. She kissed both her husband and daughter. "I love you both and I'll see you tonight." She quickly left the kitchen. Booth glared at Morgan and followed Bones out of the kitchen.

"Hey Bones, wait."

"Booth I have to go." She wouldn't turn to look at him so he reached out, grabbed her upper arm, gently turned her around and when he did he saw tears in her yes.

"Oh Bones. Don't let her get to you."

"Do you think that I treat her like a case?"

"Of course not. As her mother you have every right to be protective of her, we both do. She is just pissed off and talking bullshit." Bones sighed and Booth kissed her softly. "Have a nice day sweetheart. I love you."

"I love you too. Have fun today." Booth rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. I'm sure I will." Booth stood at the door until Bones pulled out of the driveway and then he returned to the kitchen. "Let's go. You're going to be late and since you weren't there yesterday, you can't afford to be late."

"Are you seriously coming with me?"

"I seriously am."

"Dressed like that?" He nodded. "Please dad. Don't do this to me. I promise, never too flick school again."

"Too late. You never should have done it in the first place and because you did, I can't trust you to stay in school so I have to go with you."

"Great. There goes my life."

"Awe. Poor baby." Booth quipped with a grin and Morgan glared at her father as they left the house.

Morgan's day was horrible. She hated fighting with her mother so their morning fight weight heavily on her mind and along with Booth's torture she was miserable. Booth never left her side. He sat next to her during all of her classes and lunch, he held her hand as they walked the halls and he acted like a dork, embarrassing her. Most, actually all of Morgan's friends who had met her father thought that he was hot but after the day he spent at school, their opinion had definitely changed and most of them thought he was no longer hot. By the end of the day, Booth was convinced that he succeeded in making his point and he knew Morgan would never skip school again.

"I'm going to the office. Mom will be home in about an hour with dinner."

"Are you going to handcuff me to my desk chair so you know where I am at all times?" Morgan taunted her father.

"Knock it off Morgan. It's not a damn crime to want to protect the people we love. Your brother saw his own mother shot and killed right in front of him; he saw me get shot the same night. He has been kidnapped, I've been kidnapped and so has your mother. Mom and me have been blown up, shot at and shot. I've seen too many murder victims, men, women and children, to count. They haunt my dreams but I think it's worse for your mother. She remembers every victim that has come to her table." Morgan wiped the solitary tear that fallen from her eye off of her cheek. "She remembers their names, ages, and their death and her biggest fear is someone she loves ending up on the table so both of us are going to do whatever we need to do to keep that from happening so you need to back down and follow our rules. One day, you will be all grown up, on your own and then you can go to the mall or a strip club without telling anyone but until that time you will follow our rules or there will be major consequences, much worse then what I put you through today. Do I make myself clear young lady?"

"Yes…yes sir." Morgan mumbled tearfully.

"If I get home and your mother tells me that you gave her hell, you and I, we will have a problem so I suggest you be on your best behavior."

"I will daddy." Booth hugged and kissed his daughter.

"Morgan you infuriate me sometimes but you know I love you, right?" He told her.

"Yeah. I know. I love you too daddy."

An hour and a half later Bones was home with pizza, Morgan's favorite dinner. Booth had called her on his way to his office, told her about the torment he inflicted on her throughout the day and their conversation they had before he left. He is convinced that Morgan has turned the attitude corner. Since Bones had been home for fifteen minutes and Morgan hadn't come out of her room Bones grabbed the pizza, a couple cans of coke and some napkins and took dinner to her daughter.

Bones knocked and then waited for permission to go in. Both she and Booth understood their daughter's right to privacy and they never walked into her room, while she was in it without permission. "Oh hey mom." Morgan said when she opened the door. "I didn't hear you come home."

"I thought we could have dinner in here tonight." Bones held up the pizza.

"Really?" It's only on very special occasions that Morgan is allowed to eat in her room; usually it's when she has friends over.

"Really. It's just the two of us."

"Cool." The two girls made themselves comfortable on Morgan's double bed with the pizza box in between them. Bones handed her daughter a can of soda and a napkin. "What, no plates?"

"I'm living on the corner and we are eating out of the box."

"It's living on the edge mom." Like her father, Morgan corrects her mother's inappropriate use of pop culture references.

"Well whatever it is, I'm living there." Bones gave her daughter a grin.

"Yeah, sure you are mom. You are the most non-edge living person that I know."

"Am I a terribly boring person?" Bones asked softly.

"No mom. You're not boring at all. I have the most fun when we are together." Morgan told her. "You're just tightly wound but when you loosen up, you are a blast."

"Tightly wound?" Bones questioned as she took another bite.

"You rarely relax. You're like one of those monkeys with the drum. As long as he is wound up he just keeps walking and playing that stupid drum."

"I will try to relax more often then."

"No. Don't do that because if you did then you wouldn't be my mom."

"You don't want a more relaxed mom?"

"No. I just want you." Morgan took a bite of her pizza and both girls chewed in silence. "I'm sorry I was so stupid mom."

"You're not stupid Morgan. You are a very intelligent young woman."

"I did a very stupid thing when I skipped school and went to the mall."

"Yes you did."

"I know that you aren't keeping me in a bubble. I know that you and dad just want to protect me. I guess I get jealous because some of my friends, their parents let them do whatever they want and I can't."

"I am sorry that you are jealous but our rules for you are not going to change."

"I know and I don't want them too. I like knowing that I am safe and I really like knowing that I'm not going to end up on your table in the lab if you and dad have anything to say about it."

"I want you and Parker to be around long after your father and I are gone."

"Dad said that you can remember everybody that has ever been on your lab table; their names, ages, and how they died. Is that true?"

"It is."

"Why do you do that? Isn't it hard for you to think about that?"

"It's very hard, but remembering all of them, remembering that justice was served, that's what keeps me doing the job that I do. It gets harder everyday to see a murder victim up on my table and sometimes, I feel as if for every one murder that your father and I solve, there are two more in its place. I feel like we never get ahead so by remembering all of the victims, I am reminded that some good has come from their deaths."

"I'm sorry that you have to deal with murder everyday."

"It's my choice. Don't be sorry."

"Can I come to work with you and dad so I can see what you do?"

"You know what we do."

"Yeah, but I want to see it."

"I don't know about that."

"Please mommy? Pretty please mommy?" Morgan flashed her charm smile, the one she inherited from her father and Bones found that she was almost unable to resist her.

"I'll talk to your dad." Morgan squealed in delight, jumped up and hugged her mother. "I'm not promising anything." Bones said as she laughed.

"I know." Morgan settled back down on her spot on the bed. "Can I paint your toenails?"

"What?"

"Can we give each other makeovers? We haven't done that since I was a little girl." When Morgan was a child Bones let her put make up on her. There are pictures of Bones looking like a clown with crazy hair, courtesy of Morgan.

"Let me go get my makeup."

A couple of hours later when Booth returned home he found his wife and daughter in Morgan's room, faces full of makeup, hair in curlers, painting each other's toes. "Hi dad." Morgan grinned when she saw her father, standing in the doorway watching them with a smile on his face.

"Would you like to join us?" Bones asked, turning around to face him. "Morgan is quite adapt at applying makeup."

"No thank you. I like my face just the way it is." He walked over, kissed both of his girls and then grabbed the pizza box. "I'm going to let you two do your girly stuff and I'm going to go downstairs, eat the rest of this pizza and watch some T.V."

"You have no idea what you're missing daddy."

* * *

"Emily and I have an announcement." Parker told his family as their dessert was placed in front of them.

"You're engaged." Morgan piped up.

"Come on Morgs. Really?" Parker said.

"What? Am I wrong?"

"No but it's customary to allow the person with the news to make the announcement."

"Whatever. You guys have been together forever so it's the next logical step." Booth had been trying to control his laughter but he was unable to after hearing Morgan tell her brother what the next logical step was in their relationship.

"Dad." Parker was becoming exasperated and now Emily was laughing as well.

"Sorry. Try again and Morgan, keep your mouth shut."

"Last night I asked Emily to marry me and she said yes." Parker and Emily were both beaming.

"Excuse me; can we get a bottle of champagne and a glass of sparkling grape juice please?" Bones asked the waitress.

"Of course." Bones got up and went over and hugged Emily.

"Congratulations. Welcome to our family."

"Thank you Temperance." Bones then moved over to Parker while Booth embraced his soon to be daughter in law.

"Parker, I am so very happy for you. I wish you and Emily so much happiness."

"I can only pray that Em and I are as happy as you and dad are." Bones hugged her son.

"I'm sorry that I ruined your announcement Parker." Morgan told her brother when it was her turn to congratulate them.

"You didn't ruin it squirt."

"Yeah I did. You should have been the one to announce that you were engaged, not me."

"It's all good." Parker wrapped his arms around his sister and squeezed. "I wouldn't expect anything less from my sister."

"Morgan, can I ask you a very important question." Emily asked.

"Sure."

"I would like you to stand up for me at the wedding. Would you please be one of my bridesmaids?"

"Really?"

"You sound surprised."

"I am. I never expected you to want me to be in your wedding."

"Of course I want you in our wedding. You are Parker's sister which is enough reason to ask you to be in the wedding but the most important reason is that I have come to love you like a sister and I want you standing up with me. So what do you say?"

"I say yes."

"Come on everyone. Let's sit and make a toast." Booth announced. Everyone took their seats and raised their glasses of champagne and sparkling grape juice. "To Parker and Emily. Congratulations on your engagement. Marriage is a wonderful thing. It's an amazing gift to share your life with the person that you love the most. I wish you two a lifetime together. A lifetime filled with love and happiness." Booth raised his glass. "To Parker and Emily."

"To Parker and Emily."

After they all finished their desserts they parted ways, Emily and Parker back to their apartment and Bones, Booth and Morgan to their house. The restaurant was thirty minutes away from their house and Morgan fell asleep five minutes into the drive home. When Bones woke her from a dead sleep, Morgan stumbled sleepily out of the car, mumbled sleepy goodnights and "I love yous" and went straight to her room, to bed and it was barely nine o'clock.

"Honey, what are you doing?" Booth found Bones standing in Morgan's doorway watching her sleep an hour after they got home.

"She's sick." Bones whispered.

"Does she have cold?" Bones shook her head. Booth turned Bones around to face him. "What the hell is going on?" She had tears rolling down her face.

"She's sick." She repeated.

"You don't think…" Booth felt panic rising in his chest.

"Morgan's cancer is back." Bones' voice was so calm, so confident that it left no room for doubt.


	11. Chapter 11

**I own none of the characters of Bones.**

_**Years ago…**_

"Morgan's cancer is back." When Booth heard the confident voice of his wife utter those fateful words his whole world seemed to crash around him. Feeling the vomit rise up his esophagus Booth ran into the bathroom that was connected to their bedroom and threw up his very expensive dinner. After washing the tears off of his face and brushing his teeth he returned to his room, sat on the bed and placed his head in his hands.

"Why aren't you questioning me? Why are you just accepting what I am telling you without a fight?" Bones asked him.

"Because I believe you."

"Why? You have told me many times that I am an overprotective mother and when it comes to Morgan being sick I tend to make a bigger deal out of something insignificant." She desperately wanted to Booth to argue with her, to tell her she was overreacting. For the first time in her life, she didn't want to be right.

"I've seen it. I just hadn't been able to admit to myself what I was seeing until right now."

"What have you been seeing?" Bones asked softly.

"She's pale. She's got those dark circles under her eyes. She's been sleeping like crazy. Last night she was asleep by ten and this morning I had to wake her up at eleven to get ready for her hockey game. After the game, she slept for a couple of hours before dinner, she fell asleep on the way home from the restaurant and less then an hour after we got home she is out again and she has no energy. I noticed during her game, she was skating slower then she usually does." Booth told her.

"I can't believe this is happening…again." Bones mumbled.

"She'll beat it. Just like she did before."

"The odds are against her Booth. The chances of curing a reoccurrence are low."

"Our daughter will beat those damn odds."

"You don't know that."

"YES I DO." He shouted. "Our daughter WILL NOT die." Booth collapsed on the bed and sobbed. Bones laid next to him, they wrapped their arms around each other and cried themselves to sleep, fully clothed on top of the blankets.

* * *

"Seeley, Temperance, Morgan I'm sorry to tell you but your suspicions were right." Dr. Freed told them gently. "Morgan, your cancer has returned." Morgan was sitting in between her parents and as soon as Dr. Freed confirmed Morgan's diagnosis Booth and Bones each reached for the hand closest to them but she pulled away.

"What do we do? Chemo again?" Booth asked.

"I would like to start with Chemo and…"

"No. I don't want chemo again." Morgan said, interrupting the doctor. "It didn't work the last time so why should I go through the chemo again if it's not going to work."

"It did work Morgan." Dr. Freed said.

"No it didn't." She yelled. "I'm sitting back here with cancer aren't I?"

"If the chemo didn't work the first time then you wouldn't be sitting here Morgan." Dr. Freed told her bluntly.

"I hated being sick and bald. I don't want to go through all that again." Morgan whispered.

"I know it sucks Morgan."

"No you don't."

"I was seventeen when I got cancer and I had to go through chemo myself and I'm living proof that chemo works."

"I'm sorry." Morgan mumbled.

"Since the cancer has returned I want to give you a bone marrow transplant."

"What's that?" Morgan asked.

"The cells in your body are making the cancer cells. Cells reproduce themselves identically and your cancer cells reproduce themselves into more cancer cells. What I want to do is after all of your cells are killed with the chemo I want to give you someone else's bone marrow or cells and then when those cells reproduce the will make healthy cells."

"Why didn't we do that the first time?" Booth asked.

"Because protocol is chemo first." Dr. Freed answered.

"Whose bone marrow will I get?" Morgan asked.

"I don't know. The best possible match is a family member so usually we start with that. If none of your family members match there is a national database that we can check and see if there is a match."

"How soon can we be tested?" Bones asked.

"You can be tested anytime."

"Morgan do you have any questions?"

"When do I have to go to the hospital?"

"I would like to for you to go today so we can get you started with chemo first thing in the morning. I've already called and got a room reserved for you."

"Great. Just great." Morgan stood up and stormed out of the room. Bones went to go after her but Booth reached out to stop her.

"Give her a minute Bones. She needs a minute to process." Booth told her and then he turned to Dr. Freed. "What are the chances of finding a match?" He asked the doctor.

"Her best bet for a match is a full sibling."

"Parker is her half brother." Bones whispered.

"He may match or one of you may be a match. There is no exact percentage on finding a match so I can't give you a number."

"Can anyone be tested or is it family only?" Booth inquired.

"Anyone can be tested. We have found matches by a friend of the family being tested."

"Without a match, what are Morgan's chances of survival?" Bones asked the question that was weighing on her and Booth's mind.

"Looking at her test results, this time the cancer is aggressive so without a transplant, her chances are slim." Dr. Freed told them gravely.

* * *

"I'm worried about her Booth." Bones told him three days later on their way home from the hospital.

"So am I." Booth admitted. Morgan seemed to have given up. She started her chemo two days ago and was miserable from it. She was so sick, sicker then she had been the last time. She was constantly puking. She had a horrible skin rash that covered her from head to toe and it itched her relentlessly. She had scratched so much that she made herself bleed. The inside of her mouth was full of blisters that made it impossible for her to eat and besides all of the physical aliments; mentally she was just as bad. She was very depressed except she wasn't crying. When she wasn't puking Morgan just laid in her bed and stared at the ceiling and she refused to speak to anyone. Bones knew that science played a very important role in Morgan's recovery but she has read many studies regarding the mind-over-body phenomenon so she knew that Morgan's mental state could play an important role in her recovery as well.

"She's not even fighting. She's given up." Bones whispered.

"I know." Booth parked his SUV and they silently walked in the house together.

"How can we make her fight?" Bones asked her husband when they settled on the couch.

"We can't Bones. We can't force her to fight for her life if she doesn't want to."

"She'll die Booth and I can't just stand by and let it happen. I'm not going to let my baby die." She yelled.

"We're doing all that we can sweetheart." It was killing him as much as it was killing her watching Morgan suffer.

"I'm scared Booth. I am so damn scared and helpless and I hate feeling like this."

"I know baby, I know." Their doorbell suddenly rang.

"Who is that?" It was almost eleven o'clock and they weren't expecting anyone. They knew it wasn't Parker because he would just walk in, not ring the doorbell.

"I have no idea. Let's find out." Together they went to the door and when they opened it, they were shocked at who was standing on the other side. "David what are you doing here?" Booth asked.

"I apologize for showing up so late but I need to see Morgan."

"David come in." Bones said, pulling Booth to the side so the young boy could enter. "How did you get here? Are your parents here?"

"I took a bus and then a cab over here."

"You must be exhausted. Come and sit down." Bones led her daughter's best friend/boyfriend to the couch in the living room. "Are you thirsty? Would you like something to eat?"

"No thank you."

"Do your parents know that you are here?" Booth asked.

"Yes sir. With their permission, I used my allowance to come here and I don't have school for the next two days because of some teacher meetings so they told me that I can stay until Sunday if it's okay with you."

"Of course it's okay." Bones insisted.

"I appreciate it. Now I don't mean to be rude but I really need to see Morgan."

"She is not here David." Booth told him.

"Where is she? Is there…is she with someone else?" He whispered.

"When was the last time you spoke to Morgan?" Bones asked.

"Monday. She called me and broke things off. She wouldn't give me any explanation. She said that we can't even be friends anymore. Morgan, she is my best friend and if she doesn't want to be more than friends then I understand but I can't lose my best friend." Booth and Bones looked at each other in surprise. Morgan had been telling them that she has been in constant contact with David.

"There is something that you need to know." Booth told him softly. "Morgan is in the hospital."

"Why? What's wrong?" They could hear the panic in his voice.

"Morgan is out of remission. Her cancer is back."

"Oh my God." David whispered. "How bad is it?"

"It's bad. Dr. Freed wants to do a bone marrow transplant. She started her chemo on Monday and it's been rough on her. She's pushing all of us away and from what you just said she is pushing you away as well." Bones said.

"Can I be tested?" Bones shook her head.

"I know you want to but one of the disqualifications is having a history of cancer."

"I have to see her. I need to be there for her."

"It's late and she is sleeping. Bones and I will take you to the hospital in the morning."

"Thank you Seeley." David stood.

"Come on, I will take you to the guest room." Booth told him.

"Thank you for letting me stay here." He told his girlfriend's parents. Bones hugged him tightly.

"I'm glad you're here." She told him when she released him.

"Goodnight Temperance." Booth and David headed to the guest room.

"David, you should know that Morgan's actions have nothing to do with you." Booth said when they got to the room. "She is like her mother. When she gets scared, she pushes everyone away and right now, I know my daughter is terrified but eventually, she will let everyone back in to help her through this." Booth surprised David by pulling him in for a hug. "She'll get through this son." Booth wasn't sure if he was trying to convince himself or David.

* * *

"Good Morning Angel." Booth boomed when he walked into his daughter's hospital room the following morning. He immediately went over and kissed her.

"Good Morning honey." Bones echoed the statement and question and Morgan just glared at both of them. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Freaking peachy." Morgan mumbled barely moving her lips since it hurt her to talk.

"Here's your breakfast." Morgan's day nurse Sophia announced as she walked into the room. Since eating was painful for Morgan she has been having protein shakes that she really didn't care for but it had all of the nutrients that she needed. "How are you doing? Do you need anything?" She shook her head. Sophia charted Morgan's vital signs and then left the room. Bones grabbed Morgan's shake and put a straw in it.

"Here you go honey." Bones said as she handed her daughter the shake.

"I don't want it."

"Angel, you've got to drink the shake." Booth told her gently.

"It's disgusting and I don't want it." Morgan reached out and slapped the shake out of her mother's hand, sending it across the room.

"Morgan Christine!" Booth said in surprise. He knew his daughter was sick, but it was no reason for her to act like a brat.

"Morgan you made a mess." Bones said tearfully. She quickly grabbed some napkins and began cleaning up the spilled shake.

"I'm going to tell Sophia to bring you in another shake and this time you will drink it. Do I make myself clear?" She nodded. Booth hated being so stern with Morgan but he knew that she had to drink that shake and he would do whatever it took to make her drink it. "I'll be right back." After Booth requested another shake for Morgan, he went and found David who was hanging out at one of the nurse's station.

"Are you ready? She's in rare form." Booth asked the nervous boy in front of him.

"Yes sir."

"Let's go." They walked to Morgan's room and Booth stepped in first. "Your new breakfast will be here shortly and while you wait there is someone here to see you."

"I don't want to see anyone." Morgan told her dad.

"Tough." Booth held open the door and David stepped through and tears instantly filled Morgan's eyes.

"I can't believe that you called him." Morgan accused her parents.

"They didn't call me. I came on my own when you wouldn't take any of my calls."

"I don't to see you. Mom, please make him go." Tears were rolling down her cheeks and she refused to look at David.

"Morgan he came a long way and you owe him an explanation." Bones gently told her.

"Come on Bones. Let's get some coffee." Booth had no desire for coffee but he knew that Morgan and David needed some time alone.

"Mommy…please." Morgan begged.

"It's for the best sweetheart. Daddy and I will be out in the hall if you need anything." Booth and Bones linked hands and left Morgan and David alone. Booth managed to pry Bones away from the door and they went to get the coffee that neither of them really wanted. When they returned to Morgan's room ten minutes later they looked through the window and saw David sitting on Morgan's bed and they were hugging.

"It looks like he got through to her." Booth said.

"We should have been able to get through to her."

"You know, it doesn't matter who gets through to Morgan. The point is someone did." Booth snapped. Bones opened her mouth to snap back but she never got the chance.

"Temperance, Seeley, I have some really good news." Dr. Freed told them.

"Did you find a match?" Bones asked. Booth and Bones automatically reached for each other's hands.

"We did."

"Who?" Booth managed to get out.

"Your son. He is a perfect match."

"Parker?" Booth and Bones asked together.

"Do you have another son?" Dr. Freed asked with a grin.

"No. Parker is our only son." Bones answered and Booth had to laugh. She was still so literal.

"I know that Temperance."

"I don't understand."

"Forget about it Bones." Bones glared at her husband and Booth grinned at her. "Does Parker know?"

"Not yet. I wanted you to be the first to know." Booth nodded

"So what happens now that we have a donor? How soon can Morgan get the transplant?" He asked.

"Morgan needs two rounds of chemotherapy before we can do the transplant."

"Is it necessary for another round? She is reacting horribly to this round." Bones wasn't sure if she could continue to watch her daughter suffer.

"Two rounds are necessary. What she is getting now is very strong which is why she is reacting badly to this round but the second round isn't as strong and she shouldn't react as badly."

"But why two rounds? If the first round is strong why does she need the second?" Booth asked.

"All of Morgan's cells have to be destroyed or the donation will be pointless. The purpose of the second round is to kill any stubborn remaining cells." Dr. Freed explained. "I'm going to check on my patient. So do you two want to tell Morgan the good news or shall I?"

"We would like to tell her." Bones answered for both of them.

"I thought as much." Dr. Freed turned to walk into the room and Bones followed.

"Aren't you coming Booth?"

"I'm going to call Parker. Go on. I'll be in soon" She nodded and the two of them went into Morgan's room and Booth pulled out his phone and called Parker.

"How is Morgs? Did they find a match?" Parker greeted. He had been worried sick about his sister since he got the news and when his parents told him about the bone marrow transplant he was asking if he could be tested before they could even ask.

"They did."

"Oh thank God. Who is it?" When word got out regarding Morgan's need for a bone marrow donor, everyone that they knew was tested.

"It's you Bub."

"Huh?" Dr. Freed had told all of them that the possibility of Parker being a match to his sister was very, very, slim, practically impossible.

"You heard me. You're bone marrow is a perfect match to your sister."

"I…wow. That is awesome."

"Parks, you have no idea what this means to me and mom. You are saving your sister's life and there are no words that can express our gratitude."

"Morgan may be my half sister but she's my sister in every way that counts and the fact that my bone marrow is a perfect match for her further proves that statement and I would do anything for her."

"I know that son but still, thank you."

"You don't have to thank me."

"I love you Parker."

"I love you too son." Booth returned to Morgan's room with a major weight being lifted off of his shoulders. Not that he admitted it out loud to anyone, not even to Bones, he was terrified that a match wasn't going to be found and he was going to lose his precious daughter and now, thanks to Parker, Morgan actually had a fighting chance, something she didn't have before.

* * *

"Excuse me, Temperance." Dr. Freed called to her one morning, two weeks later. Morgan had just finished her second round of chemotherapy and was due to get her brother's bone marrow the next day. "Hang on." Dr. Freed rushed over to her. "I was just about to call you. Is Seeley with you?"

"No. He is at work. Is everything okay?"

"Unfortunately, Morgan has had a setback."

"A setback? What kind of setback?"

"Very early this morning, Morgan began to cough and run a fever. We gave her an antipyretic but her fever has continued to go up and her cough has gotten worse. We did a chest x-ray and she has developed pneumonia."

"She was fine when we left last night."

"Morgan has no immune system Temperance. It won't take much to get her sick and when she is infected her symptoms will occur quickly."

"What are you doing for her?"

"I started her on strong IV antibiotics."

"How bad is it?"

"It's bad Temperance. Right now she is stable but it can go either way. Morgan is under constant supervision and the only thing we can do is watch and wait."

"I need to go to her." Bones whispered tearfully.

"I have put her in isolation which means that everyone that enters her room has to wear a gown, gloves, mask and hair covering. She's in an isolation room, 3406"

"Thank you."

"I'll be in to check on her again shortly." As Bones went to find Morgan's new room she called her husband to give him the news. As expected, Booth took the news hard and he told her that he was on his way. After washing her hands and donning all of the protective gear that she would need, Bones entered her daughter's room. Tears filled her eyes when she saw her daughter, lying on the bed, very pale with an oxygen mask over her face. Morgan's eyes fluttered open when her mother took her hand.

"Hey honey." Morgan took the oxygen mask off of her face.

"I don't feel good mommy." From where she was standing Bones could hear the wheezing coming from her daughter.

"Keep the mask on." Bones told her as she placed the mask back on her face. Morgan began to cough and it sounded horrible. By the time she was done coughing there were tears rolling down her face.

"Hurts." Morgan gasped.

"I know sweetheart. I know." Bones wet a washcloth down and then sat next to Morgan's bed and began wiping her daughter's face, hoping to cool her down.

Booth arrived a half an hour later and together they spent the next five days sitting vigil by their daughter's bedside. By the end of the first day, Morgan grew considerably worse. Fluid was collecting around her lungs and she was having trouble breathing so Dr. Freed had to put a tube down her throat to help her breathe. On the second day of Morgan's pneumonia her vital signs were dropping and Dr. Freed told her family to prepare themselves that Morgan may not make it through the pneumonia but Booth and Bones refused to believe that their daughter was going to die and Morgan ended up proving them right.

After three terrifying days the fight gene that she had inherited from both of her parents kicked into overdrive and Morgan finally started showing improvement and by the fifth day the breathing tube was removed and everyone was breathing easier, both literally and figuratively. It was another two weeks before Morgan was able to get the bone marrow transplant and after six long weeks of being in the hospital Morgan was released with a clean bill of health, thanks to her brother's bone marrow.

* * *

"Morgan, can I come in?" Bones asked through the closed bedroom door.

"Yeah. I guess." Bones opened the door and stepped into her daughter's bedroom.

"Oh Morgan you look beautiful." Morgan had been home from the hospital for twelve days and tonight was her high school's Winter Formal. Since Morgan started high school, she had been so excited about this dance but since she came home from the hospital she had changed her mind and surprising everyone, Bones had been the one to convince her that she needed to attend this dance.

"I look like a bald -headed freak in a dress." Morgan had never been self conscious about her bald head before. She was comfortable wearing a scarf or one of her crazy wigs.

"I can solve that problem."

"Do you have a magic hair-growing spell?"

"Morgan there is no such thing as magic."

"I was kidding Mom."

"Oh." Bones reached into the bag that she had set on the bed and pulled out a silk scarf that matched the color of her dress and a wig that was the color of Morgan's hair, when she has hair. The wig was styled in a very beautiful up-do. "Will one of these work for you?"

"Oh mom." Morgan reached out and touched the wig with one hand and the scarf with the other. "They're beautiful."

"You don't have to wear either one of them if you don't want to."

"I do want to. I just can't decide which one." Morgan placed the wig on her head, examined herself in the mirror and then traded the wig for the scarf and then continued to switch between the two items until she finally made a choice. "I think that I'm going to wear the scarf."

"It's perfect." Morgan held out the scarf.

"Will you?" With a smile Bones took the scarf and expertly tied it on Morgan's head.

"There. What do you think?" Morgan looked in the mirror.

"David told me that he loves me." She whispered to her mother.

"He did?"

"When he came to the hospital after I broke up with him. He said that even though I am a stubborn, pain in the butt he loves me. After everything I did to him, he loves me? Why?"

"Because he knows how special and amazing you are."

"I was scared mom." Morgan admitted.

"When I get scared I push those I love away and you do the same thing."

"He came back. I pushed and he came back."

"No matter how hard we push those that love us always come back. Your father taught me that. Do you love David?"

"Yeah, mom. I think that I do."

"There was a time that I didn't believe that love between a man and woman but I was wrong. Love does exist. I feel it everyday with your father and I can see it whenever you and David are together. Treasure that feeling sweetheart." Morgan turned and looked at herself in the mirror once more. Bones stood behind her and placed her hand on her shoulder. "Are you ready? David is downstairs waiting."

"I'm ready."

"Let's go."

Thirty minutes later Booth and Bones were standing on the porch watching David and their baby girl drive away to her first formal dance. "I have a strong desire to stake out the dance." Booth told his wife.

"Don't you dare."

"I won't." He sighed as they walked into the house. "God Bones, she looked so beautiful, so grown up."

"She is growing up Booth. She is fifteen, almost sixteen years old."

"I know but it doesn't mean that I have to like it."

"A few weeks ago she almost lost the chance to grow up." Bones mumbled and Booth wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Believe me, I know that." Morgan's near death experience was never far from either of their minds.

"Can you tell me why Morgan has had to fight for her life…twice?" Bones was angry. She was angry that her daughter almost died.

"You know I can't answer that Bones but even if I could does it matter now? Morgan is in remission."

"Just because she is in remission doesn't mean that she is out of the woods yet. She won't be out of the woods for five years Booth and for the next five years I am going to wake up every day with the fear that her cancer is back and if it comes back there are no more options. Morgan will die."

"Maybe her cancer will come back, maybe it won't. We don't know what the future brings. I'm scared as hell too but for Morgan's sake we can't, you can't live in constant fear. It's no good for anyone. We have to live a normal life, school, hockey, and dances. Can you do that Bones?"

"I can do anything that I put my mind to." She answered confidently.

"And when your fear gets to be too much for either of us we will talk to each other about it okay?" Bones nodded. "Promise me Bones, that you won't hold it in."

"I promise. You have to promise me as well."

"I promise. Now do you want to talk?"

"I'm not in the mood to talk. We have a few hours until Morgan and David come home."

"And what are you suggesting we do with those few hours?" Bones wrapped her arms around her husband's neck.

"It's been too long. Make love to me Booth." They hadn't made love since before Morgan was in the hospital.

"I think that can be arranged." With a grin Booth scooped his wife up into his arms and carried her to their bedroom, a trail of clothes following them.


	12. Chapter 12

**I own none of the characters of Bones**

_**Years ago…**_

"Hey Rebecca. I thought that the mother of the groom should have flowers on her son's wedding day so I brought you some." Booth placed the flowers in front of the headstone. "I can't believe that our son, our baby is getting married today. Damn, I feel old. I wish that you could be here today Becks and I know that Parks wishes that you were here as well. You would love Emily. She is a wonderful young woman and most importantly, she makes Parker so happy."

" You would be so proud of Parker. He has grown into a wonderful young man and I am so proud of him. He worked hard and recently earned his Masters Degree in Forensic Anthropology. He is so stinking smart. He must have gotten that from you cause school never came easy to me. I had to work for my grades and don't get me wrong, Parker works hard for his grades. He is an amazing kid or I guess I should say man. Even though you aren't here, I see so much of you in him. Just know that you will be in our thoughts today." Booth stood, said a quick prayer, crossed himself and when he turned around he was surprised to see Parker standing behind him.

"I'm surprised to see you here." Parker said approaching his mother's grave with flowers in hand.

"You're mom has been on my mind today and I thought that she deserved flowers since she is the mother of the groom."

"She's been on my mind today too. " Parker set his flowers down next to his father's. "I miss her everyday but today…today is really bad." Parker looked at his father with tears in his eyes. "She should be here dad."

"She should." Booth agreed. "I'll leave you alone and give you some time with your mom."

"Don't go far."

Fifteen minutes later Parker said goodbye to his mother and joined his dad. "You okay?" Booth asked.

"I will be. I'm glad that you came today. Mom would have appreciated it."

"I wanted to come. Before she died, we were getting along really well." The two men walked silently to their cars. "Since the girls are busy getting all girly how about you and I go get a really greasy breakfast filled with lots of cholesterol that Bones never lets me eat?"

"Is that what's going to happen to me? Is Em going to start controlling my diet?"

"Not till you're older. "

"Great."

"So what do you say? Wanna spend your last half of day as a single man with your old man? Breakfast and then nine holes?"

"Really dad? You want me to kick your ass at golf again?"

"If you win today and that's a big IF then it's because it's your wedding day and I let you win."

"Then what was the reason that I have won all the other times?"

"That was me being a good father." Parker snorted in response.

"Don't hold back today old man. Let's see what you got."

"I'll show you old man." Wearing identical smiles the Booth men climbed into their respective cars and headed to the diner, where they knew that they could get breakfast with the perfect amount of cholesterol and grease.

* * *

Booth was at the church in search of the bridal room to check on his girls when walking past another room he caught Morgan out of the corner of his eye. Slightly confused, he walked over and pushed the door opened the rest of the way. "Heya Angel."

"Hi daddy." Booth stepped into the room.

"You look beautiful." Morgan was wearing a dark red bridesmaid dress.

"Not so much." Morgan looked at her father with tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong honey?"

"My stupid still practically ugly bald head." Morgan had been done with her chemotherapy for a few months and her hair was just a touch above peach fuzz. "I can't go out there with all of those people."

"Your stupid still practically ugly bald head isn't stupid or ugly. Now tell me what's really going on. Since you lost your hair you have never thought what people thought about your beautiful bald head." Booth walked over and kissed the top of his daughter's still practically bald head.

"I care when it's not about me. Today is about Parker and Emily and if I walk down the aisle then people will talk about my stupid cancer and then it won't be about Parker and Emily and I am not going to ruin my brother's wedding. I'm dropping out."

"Dropping out; nah, that won't ruin your brother's wedding. Parker and Emily love you and they want you to be a part of their day. Hell Morgan, if you aren't in the wedding I don't think that Parker will get married."

"He's right Morgs. If you aren't in my wedding than I'm not getting married and that will really piss Emily off. I need my sister standing up at the altar with me." Parker was walking past the room and eavesdropped on the conversation between his sister and dad.

"I…can't." Morgan admitted tearfully. "I know that I'm being selfish on your wedding day and I have no right to be but I'm sorry. I just can't Parker."

"Why not Morgan? Don't you think that you owe me? I did give you my bone marrow."

"That's not funny." She mumbled tearfully.

"Well you do owe me but that's besides the point. Talk to me Morgan. Why won't you support me?"

"I want to Parker but…"

"But what sweetheart?" Booth asked gently.

"There are so many people out there who don't know me and I will embarrass you and her." This was the first time since Morgan's cancer and chemotherapy that she has ever been self conscious about not having any hair. Booth knew it was because prior to today, Morgan surrounded herself with friends and family that she was comfortable around. Morgan proudly wore a scarf on her head for her winter formal simply because her friends supported her. Today's situation was totally different. There was a church full of people that Morgan didn't know and that terrified her.

"You would never embarrass Em or I. I am proud to be your brother and I want you up there with me whether you have a head full of hair or if you were a bald as a baby. If someone out there says or thinks something negative about you then that's on them."

"That's easy for you to say." Morgan looked at the floor. Booth went to say something but Parker stopped him.

"Morgs will you look at me?" Morgan slowly lifted her head and looked at her brother. "I know that you are scared to go out there in front of all those people, strangers but you are the bravest person I know. You faced cancer twice and beat it both times Morgan. It takes a really brave person to do that. I don't think that I could have done it."

"Just so you know my cancer came back so technically I only beat it once." That was Morgan's form of a joke so Parker knew he got through to her.

"So what do you say squirt? Will you be standing up next to me?"

"Are you sure that's what you want squint?" Morgan used the nickname their father bestowed upon him when he got his masters degree.

"Absolutely." Morgan suddenly hugged Parker.

"I'm sorry I kinda freaked out." Morgan sniffed. "I just…"

"Did you open the gift Emily and I gave you last night?"

"No."

"Did you bring it with?"

"Mom did."

"I'll go get it." Booth left his kids and stared to make his way to the bride's room.

* * *

"Booth!" His hand was raised to knock on the door when he heard Bones shouting his name. "I can't find Morgan. She left to go to the bathroom and she hasn't returned." Booth could hear the panic in her voice.

"She's in a room down the hall with Parker. She kinda had a breakdown."

"Is she okay?"

"She is now. She was panicking about her hair or lack of. She's nervous to face all of the people in the church because of how horrible she thinks she looks. She claimed that she didn't want to embarrass Em and Parker but the truth is she was terrified what people would think or say."

"You said that she's okay?"

"Parker talked her down. "

"I need to see her."

"That's why I'm here. Morgan said that you had the gift that Parker and Emily got her."

"I do. It's with my purse inside the bridal room. I brought in hoping she would wear it."

"Go get it and we will take it to her."

"Don't order me around."

"Please go get Morgan's gift?"

"That's better. Yes I will. Wait here." Booth and Bones both knew what Parker and Emily had gotten or more accurately made for her. Bones returned in less than a minute with the wrapped gift in hand and the two of them walked to Morgan's hideout. "Are you okay sweetheart?" Bones asked after hugging Morgan.

"Yeah mom. I'm fine. I just had a cheesy girl moment."

"I don't understand."

"Never mind mom. I'm good." Parker came over and took the gift from Bones.

"Open this." Parker demanded of his sister. She took the gift from him, slowly opened it and pulled out a black and red scarf.

"Parker it's beautiful and the red matches my dress perfectly."

"Emily made that for you to wear today. She knew that you would probably be apprehensive about your hair and she wanted to make you comfortable." Morgan threw her arms around her big brother.

"Thank you so much. It's perfect. I love you."

"I love you too Morgs. " Parker kissed Morgan's cheek. "Now can you please go tell my bride that I am ready to get married?"

"I will." Morgan left the room, holding her new scarf tightly in her hand with Bones following behind and Booth and Parker just laughed.

* * *

"Have I told you how beautiful you look today mom?" The wedding was ready to get started and Parker was getting ready to walk his mother down the aisle while Booth stood behind the two of them.

"No you haven't."

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you. You look very handsome. In fact I have never seen you look so handsome and grown up before."

"I am grown up mom." Bones looked up at Parker.

"I know you wish that Rebecca was here today with you and I'm sorry that she isn't but I am honored to be standing in her place."

"I do wish she was here but you have been my mom for almost twenty years and right now there is no one else that I would want representing the mother of the groom. I love you mom." Parker embraced her.

"I love you too." Bones mumbled against his chest. "I am so proud to have been your mother for the last almost twenty years."

"Come on you two. It's time to get this party started." Booth announced from behind them.

Parker linked arms with Bones and the two of them began their descent down the aisle. Walking behind the two of them, Booth was able to observe all the looks that passed over the guests face as the two of them walked down the aisle. Women had looks of awe, jealousy, and even hate while the men were practically drooling as Bones passed them and Booth just grinned. It tweaked his manhood to know that most of the men in the church wished that they were him or they had his beautiful wife as their own. When they settled in the pew Booth wrapped an arm possessively over her shoulders, letting everyone in the church know that she belonged to him.

When the music started Booth glanced at the altar and saw Parker was staring anxiously at the back of the church waiting for his bride and he couldn't help but remember the day his bride walked to him wearing an off-white gown. Until the moment he saw her walking towards him he was terrified that she was going to change her mind. Next to Parker and Morgan's birth, their wedding day was the best day of his life and now his son was experiencing the same happiness.

"Here she comes." Bones whispered as Morgan began her walk down the aisle. "She looks beautiful."

"She really does." Booth agreed. Watching Morgan walking down the aisle holding the flowers he was blown away by how much she looked like her mother. She was staring at the ground because she was so nervous but when she got closer to her parent's pew she lifted her eyes and returned her parent's smiles. When she got to the altar she lifted her head to look at her brother and identical grins, the same as their father, crossed both of their faces and Parker broke normal wedding protocol, stepped away from his assigned spot and hugged his sister tightly.

A few minutes later Emily came walking down the aisle, Booth reached over and took Bones' hand and together they watched their son say his vows to the woman he adored and when the two of them were pronounced man and wife Booth and Bones stood, applauded the couple proudly and they both shed a few tears.

* * *

"May I cut in?" Booth pulled away from his wife and looked at his son.

"Normally no, but since it's your wedding day I guess that I will allow it."

"Thanks dad." Booth stepped away, allowed Parker to take his place and he went in search of Emily while Parker and Bones began to dance.

"Do you remember the last time we danced together?" Bones asked him softly.

"I do. It was at your and dad's wedding."

"It was one of the favorite things about my wedding."

"When the music started and I saw dad dancing with you I really wanted to do it as well. When I asked dad if I could dance with you, the look on his face was priceless. It was a mixture of pride, shock and utter joy. It was great."

"I'm glad that you asked me to dance. I thought that your father put you up to it."

"Nope. It was all me."

"You know, there was a time in my life that I didn't believe in marriage. Your father's love for me convinced me that marriage was a wonderful thing and I am glad that he did. Being married to your father, it's been the best experience of my life, besides being a mother to you and Morgan and I wish you and Emily as much happiness as I have had with your father."

"Before the wedding I thought that you just married dad so he could get custody of me." Parker admitted.

"Why on earth would you think that?"

"I heard mom and Brent talking and she said that the only reason that you two were getting married was so that dad could win custody of me."

"That's not true." Bones insisted. "We were engaged before the custody issue came up."

"I know. At first I believed it but during your wedding, I knew it wasn't true. Even though I was just a kid, I knew that you two really loved each other and custody of me had nothing to do with it. I had never seen my dad so happy before and even though I didn't know what it meant, I knew the looks of love you two shared was something special."

"It was and still is special and I want that for you and your wife."

"I think that we have that mom."

"You have a small portion of that but speaking from experience it will grow every day that you spend together."

"From your mouth to God's ears."

"I don't understand. Your father says that as well."

"It's just a saying. Mom, I am really really glad that you and dad got married. By marrying him you gave me the family that I always wanted, an amazing sister and most importantly you made my dad very happy."

"By marrying your father, I knew that I would always have someone to love me. I gained a family through your dad, you and Morgan and I was able to become your mother. I helped raise you to become the wonderful man you are today and the husband you will be in the future and I can't be more proud of you." The song ended and Parker hugged the woman who had become his mother.

"I love you mom."

* * *

Bones sighed as she walked into her daughter's room and found her bridesmaid dress crumpled on the floor. No matter how many times she asked, told, or yelled at Morgan to not leave her clothes on the floor in her bedroom or bathroom, she never listened. Bones picked up the dress, laid it on the back of her desk chair and then she walked over to her bed, adjusted the blankets that had fallen off the bed and then kissed her cheek. "Sleep well my sweet girl."

Bones walked out of Morgan's room and into her own where Booth was already in bed. She quickly got ready for bed and climbed in next to her husband who immediately rolled onto his side and wrapped an arm around her. "It was a beautiful wedding wasn't it?" She mumbled sleepily.

"It was. I can't believe that Parker is a married man."

"I still remember the day I met him. It was Christmas day after we were quarantined in the lab. He was four years old and the first words he spoke to me were "Merry Christmas."

"I remember."

"That day was the first day that I ever had a desire to get to know a child."

"He's just like his dad. He is very charming." Booth bragged.

"He changed everything for me. I never wanted to be a mother but meeting Parker that day, something began to change even though it took me years to realize it. It's because of him that I am a mother."

"You are an amazing mother Bones and Parks and Morgan are damn lucky to have you."

"I think that Parker will make an amazing husband. He has had an excellent role model."

"Did you just say something nice about me?" Booth asked with a grin.

"No. I just stated a fact."

"Yeah. Sure you did." Booth rolled his wife over onto her back and his lips descended onto hers.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Years ago**_

The next five years in the lives of the Booth family passed relatively uneventfully. Booth and Bones continued to work together to catch murderers. In fact both of them received a commendation from the President of The United States during one of their cases. It was a serial killer that made his presence known in many states for years, which had caused a lot panic along the upper eastern seaboard but when a body was discovered in Virginia the case was given to the F.B.I.'s best and they had done what numerous law-enforcement agents before them had been unable to do; they solved the case.

Since his marriage, Parker finished his forensic anthropology graduate program and in his mother's opinion wrote one of the best, besides her own, dissertations that she has ever read. When "Dr. Parker Booth" was announced at his graduation Booth clapped and cheered harder than anyone. He couldn't be prouder of his "squint" son. As planned when Parker became a full-fledged forensic anthropologist, he became his mother's assistant but he had to earn that position. He went through a few intensive interviews with the big shots of The Jeffersonian not including Cam or Bones. The board was convinced that there would be favoritism for Parker and even though Bones insisted that she could compartmentalize her feelings for her son and focus on his ability as an anthropologist but the board wouldn't risk it so Parker earned his job as the assistant to the best anthropologist in the country on his own accord, yet another reason for his parents to be extremely proud of him.

Parker and Emily had been married for four years when they found out that they were going to be parents and the news got even better when the ultrasound reveled twin girls. The entire family was ecstatic. Morgan couldn't wait to become an aunt and surprisingly Booth and Bones weren't really freaked out to become grandparents. In fact, they embraced the whole concept. Bones never knew her grandparents so she quite anxious to become a grandmother and spoil the girls whereas Booth's grandparents always meant a lot to him so he couldn't wait to be the kind of grandfather to his grandchildren that his grandfather was to him.

Meanwhile, soon after Parker's wedding Morgan had decided that she wanted to finish high school early and start college. Having faced her own mortality with her cancer, she didn't want to waste anymore of her life in high school. Technically, since she tested out of the majority of her classes she had all the credits that she needed to graduate by the time she was a sophomore so when Morgan was 16, much to her father's chagrin, she started college. Booth wanted his little girl to be a kid or more accurately a teenager living a teenagers life, going to school dances, football games, sleeping in until noon on weekends, for as long as possible but it was not going to happen. Morgan enrolled at Georgetown University at sixteen and graduated four years later with two degrees; one in Criminal Justice and one in Forensic Science.

With her degrees, Morgan wanted to work at the F.B.I. and be a Special Agent like her father. Of course, Booth wasn't happy about it and would have forbidden her to do so if he thought it stood a chance in hell to work. Like any parent, he wanted his children to live long and healthy lives and being an agent for the F.B.I. may not allow for that to happen but Morgan could not be persuaded to change career paths so after many fights between father and daughter Booth finally gave up fighting with Morgan. She was as stubborn as he was and he knew that once she made up her mind there was no stopping her.

To become a Special Agent Morgan had to be twenty three with three years of experience so as soon as she graduated from college she got a job doing forensics at the F.B.I. and was actually assigned to the team that worked cases with her parents. During those cases, Morgan was very professional. She always referred to her parents as "Agent Booth" or "Dr. Brennan." Of course Bones was able to separate the personal and professional relationship with no problem but Booth, he had to bite back a grin every time he heard Morgan call him "Agent Booth." He thought it was adorable. Morgan's goal was to put in her three years then on her twenty third birthdays she is going to submit her application and cross her fingers.

* * *

Booth, Bones, and a forensic team, including Morgan were at a crime scene when Booth's cell phone rang. "Booth." He answered.

"Dad it's me."

"What's up?"

"It's Em."

"Is she okay? Is something wrong with the babies?" Bones, who was standing next to Booth, looked over at him with concern filling her face.

"She's in labor. We're going to have our babies."

"What hospital?"

"Booth what's wrong?" He waved her off and turned away from her. "Give me that." She tore the phone out of his hand and put it to her own ear. If Booth wasn't going to give her the answers she needed than she would get them herself. "Parker what is going on?"

"Mom? Where's dad?"

"Right here. Is Emily and the girls okay?"

"So far everything is fine. Em is in labor and we are on our way to the hospital."

"What hospital? Your father and I are on our way."

"Whoa mom. Slow down."

"I'm not even moving." Parker laughed.

"Mom, it could be hours before the girls are born. I told dad that I will give you a call when she starts pushing. There is no reason for you guys to hang out in the waiting room for hours."

"But…"

"I know you guys just landed a case and you need to keep working the case. We're at Washington Memorial and the hospital isn't far from the lab, especially with dad's siren. I promise that I will call you in plenty of time to be here when the girls are born."

"Okay. Fine." Bones finally relented.

"Is Morgan with you? I need to get a hold of Morgan and tell her."

"She's here. We will tell her."

"Thanks mom."

"We love you guys."

"We love you too." Bones ended the call and handed the phone back to Booth.

"Really? You took the phone out of my hand like I was a child?" Booth asked as he took his phone back.

"You weren't giving me the information that I was asking for so I got it myself."

"I couldn't pass any information on to you because I didn't have all the information to give. Parker was still telling me what was going on when you ripped my phone out of my hand."

"Quit acting like a child Booth."

"Excuse me, Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan, I found this approximately twenty five feet away from the victim. I think it could be a scrap from the murderer's clothes." Morgan told her parents holding up an evidence bag with a scrap of fabric in it.

"It needs to be sent to Hodgins for analysis." Bones told her.

"Yes ma'am I know."

"Hey sweetheart, guess what?"

"Don't call me sweetheart at work Agent Booth." Morgan hissed through her teeth and Booth just grinned.

"Emily is in labor." Morgan's eyes lit up with excitement.

"Your brother is going to call once Emily starts pushing."

"Thank you for the information Dr. Brennan. I'm…I'm going to get back to work." Morgan returned to the crime scene with a huge grin on her face.

"I hope the excitement of the impending birth doesn't cause Morgan to become distracted from her job."

"Come on Bones, you know Morgan. She won't be distracted." He flashed his charm smile.

"I suppose that you are right. She is like me. She isn't easily distracted from her work."

"You can say that again."

"Why?" Booth just laughed as they returned to work. "Why Booth? Why did you want me to repeat my last statement?"

* * *

Morgan walked into the labor and delivery room carrying two "It's a girl" balloons and two giant teddy bears. "Any news?" She asked her parents.

"Nothing yet. What took you so long to get here? I called you over an hour ago." Bones asked.

"I had to finish cataloging my evidence."

"Of course."

"Nice bears." Booth commented. "A little big don't you think?"

"They will grow into them." Morgan smarted back.

"You're father is right. Those bears are not practical. They are too large for the girls to enjoy them for quite a few years."

"They're just stuffed animals mom."

"You should have bought them a gift that will contribute to their intellectual development."

"Why would I do that mom? You will take care of all of the intellectual gifts. They need Aunt Morgan to buy them fun presents." Booth laughed and Bones glared at him.

Thirty minutes later the waiting room door opened and an ecstatic Parker was motioning his family back to Emily's room. "I can't wait for you guys to meet the girls. They are so beautiful. They are so small but the doctor said that they are healthy." Parker was so happy that he couldn't stop talking. "Here we are." Parker opened up a door and the four of them stepped into the room and chorus of "Aww's" went up when they saw Emily on the bed holding too pink bundles in her arms.

"I would like for you to meet our daughters." Parker reached down and took one of the babies from Emily's arms. "Mom, dad, Morgan, this is our oldest Lauren Elizabeth." Parker handed the baby to his mother.

"Her first name is after my sister and her middle name comes from my mother."

"It's beautiful." Bones commented as she looked at her grandchild. "And so is she."

"And this…" Parker announced proudly as he retrieved his second baby from Emily. "Is our youngest daughter, Rebecca Temperance."

"Temperance?" Bones asked with tears in her eyes. Parker and Emily had kept the girls' name to themselves.

"She is named after both of my mothers." Bones handed Lauren to Booth and she took Rebecca.

"This is so not fair." Morgan complained. "Why couldn't you of had three babies because then I would have one to hold."

"Don't worry squirt. You'll get your baby fix." Parker assured her.

It took twenty minutes but Morgan finally did get her baby fix. Her parents finally relinquished their granddaughters and Morgan was able to hold both girls at once. As she stared at the precious little girls, her nieces, in her arms she was mesmerized with them. She couldn't believe how small and beautiful they were. Morgan has never been a big fan of kids. In fact she had never held a baby before today. Unlike most girls when she was a teenager she never babysat and she had no desire to have kids of her own, something her mother assured her would change one day, but the instant Rebecca and Lauren were placed into her arms she was filled with a love like never felt before. She loved her nieces with her whole heart, more than she thought possible.

* * *

"So how are you feeling grandma?" Booth asked later that night when they got settled into bed.

"I feel fine."

"I mean do you feel old now because you are officially a grandmother?"

"Why would I feel old just because the girls were born?"

"I dunno. I have just heard that some people, woman especially, feel old when they become grandparents."

"Well that is just ridiculous. I am not old. I am in excellent health. My body mass index is still within normal range. My hair is still full and healthy and I only have a few gray hairs unlike you." Bones reached out and ran her hand through Booth's hair. His hair didn't have much gray in it. The gray in his hair was lightly scattered except for right above his sideburns. That was where the most gray was.

"My gray hair makes me distinguished."

"Of course it does." Bones leaned against Booth and he wrapped an arm around her.

"I can't believe that Parker is a father." Booth mumbled softly.

"Parker is going to be a wonderful father. He had a great example."

"I remember the day he was born and now he has his own children. Time goes so fast." Booth mused out loud.

"Morgan looked wonderful holding the girls didn't she?"

"She really did."

"I think that she will make a wonderful mother."

"She had a great example."

"Do you think she will change her mind in regards to not having children?" Bones asked softly. So far, Morgan had been adamant about not having children.

"I think that she may. You did." Booth told Bones with a grin.

"I want her to experience being a mother; the utter joy that goes with it. There is nothing better than being a mother."

"Not even being married to me?"

"Being married to you has been a wonderful experience, one I would not trade for anything but being a mother, it's a better experience. The two experiences can't even compare."

"I understand exactly what you are saying Bones." The two of them lay in bed silently, thinking of their children and grandchildren.

"I've been thinking." Bones said suddenly, causing Booth to jump because he was in the process of dosing off.

"When aren't you thinking sweetheart?"

"Yes I know that I am always thinking. I should have made a more specific statement. I am thinking about something in particular that I would like to share with you."

"What's on your mind?"

"We are getting older, not old but older. We both have spent our entire adult life working with very little time off."

"Are you suggesting that we retire Bones?"

"No. I don't think that I am ready for that but…"

"But what Bones?"

"I don't want to spend the remainder of my life working constantly. I want to spend time with our grandchildren. I want to spend quality time with you, Morgan, Parker and Emily. I want to travel the world."

"You have traveled the world."

"I have but it has always been for work and never with you. I want to travel the world with you. I want to walk upon the Champs Elyse holding your hand. I want to see an Italian sunrise from our balcony together."

"Then let's do it."

"Do what?"

"Spend more time with our kids and grandbabies. Let's spend more time together. Let's travel the world. Let's retire."

"Retiring seems so final. I enjoy my work. I'm not ready to give up my work and neither are you. You enjoy it too much." Booth took a few minutes to think and then he sat up with a large smile on his face.

"How about we drop down to part time? You've got Parker in the lab now that can handle everything and since he is easier to work with, there are agents willing to work with him."

"I am not difficult to work with." Bones said haughtily.

"Yes you are Bones. You are a pain in the ass. All of the forensic techs are scared to work with you on a case. Well all of the techs except for Morgan."

"I am not a pain in the ass. I can't help it if other people can't do their job."

"Bones none of my techs have ever ruined a crime scene."

"Because I am there to supervise them."

"Okay whatever Bones. Now what I was saying was you and I aren't the only team anymore that can deal with murders where there is nothing left of the victims except their skeletons or they are so far gone that no one can identify them. There are other people now that can do our job, granted not as good as we can but it can be done and because of that, we can take some time off to spend with our family and each other."

"Can we do that?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course we can do it. We can do whatever we want." Bones' blue eyes shone with excitement.

"I want to go to Paris and Italy. Where would you like to go Booth?"

"Ireland for sure. I've always wanted to travel to Ireland."

"I've never been to Ireland either. We will be able to experience it together for the first time."

"It will be amazing sweetheart." Booth pulled his wife into his arms and they shared a passionate kiss. "I'll betcha that old people don't do what we are about to do." Booth commented as he pulled her pajama top off of her body.

"That is a misconception. People seem to think that "old people" don't have sex but that is far from the truth. The geriatric population enjoys intercourse. In fact, STD's run rampant in nursing homes. Many geriatrics don't believe that they….oh….hmmm" to stop her from talking about how people having sex Booth did the only thing he knew that effectively worked. He attached his mouth to her breast.

"You were saying?" He lifted his head from her chest.

"It's not important."

"That's what I thought." He grinned and returned to her chest.

_**Six months later**_

"It's open." Booth yelled from his desk without looking up from the mountain of paperwork.

"Got a minute?" Hearing Morgan's voice Booth gladly looked away from his paperwork.

"I always have time for you." Morgan shut her father's office door. "Are you here as my daughter or a forensic tech."

"I'm off the clock so I am here as your daughter."

"Well as your father, let me give my favorite daughter a hug." Booth came around from behind his desk and hugged his daughter.

"I'm your only daughter."

"Only a small technicality." Morgan settled herself on a chair in front of his desk and Booth sat on the edge of his desk.

"So I went and saw the girls yesterday. They are getting so big." Morgan said. Booth knew she didn't come to see him to talk about Parker's girls. There was something else, something more serious on her mind and she was stalling.

"When mom and I had them over the weekend they were trying to crawl. They were on their hands and knees, rocking back and forth, trying to get the momentum to go but they couldn't find it but soon." Booth's mind drifted to the past. "I remember when you were learning to crawl. It was so funny. I would give your butt a little push to help you along and you would fall over onto your side. You got so mad but you always managed to get back up and try it again."

"You pushed me down?"

"No I tried to help you and you fell down."

"Yeah. Sure you did." She said with a grin.

"So did you come here to chat about Rebecca and Lauren?"

"No."

"What's on your mind Angel?"

"I submitted my application for Special Agent."

"You didn't waste any time did you?" Morgan's twenty third birthday was the day before.

"I've wanted this for a very long time. Of course I didn't waste any time."

"Morgs, are you sure that you want to do this? Aren't you happy working forensics?" Even though he knew that this was coming for the last three years he still had to give it one more shot to get her to change her mind.

"I enjoy the forensics dad but it's not what I want to do."

"What department are you hoping for?"

"Homicide."

"What about fraud, identify theft, or white collar crime?"

"Desk jobs?"

"Nothing wrong with a desk job."

"I'll work a desk job if you do it." Booth cringed. He spent enough time behind a desk. He couldn't stomach any more.

"Touché." He sighed. "I just want you to be safe. I want you to live a long healthy life."

"You have lived a long and healthy life."

"There have been a couple of close calls. Angel, I really, really want you to change your mind. I don't want you following in my footsteps."

"I am doing this dad. With our without your support but I really want your support." Booth stood and began to pace around his office and Morgan waited patiently. She knew her dad well enough to realize that he had to take some time to work things out in her head.

"Morgan, I wish like hell you would choose a safe, des k job but I know that would be like asking myself to do that, which I never would." He pulled the other chair up next to Morgan. "Sweetheart, I want you to be happy. You survived cancer baby girl. I will never forget when you got pneumonia. For a couple of days I thought that you were going to die and the fear I felt was unlike anything I had ever felt before. Losing a child, it's got to be the worst pain a parent can feel and I am terrified that if or when you become an agent something will happen to you." Booth told her tearfully.

"Beating caner, I feel like God is giving me a second chance and I don't want to waste that second chance. I want to give back and do something good like catch murderers."

"If your mother was here she would inform you that it was science that cured your cancer, not God." Morgan laughed because she knew her father was right.

"Losing a parent, I'm sure that is the worst pain a child can experience. Once I was old enough to understand what you did for a living and I realized the probability of you getting shot and killed was very high, everyday that you went to work I was terrified that you wouldn't come home ever again but I never said anything to you because I knew how much your job meant to you. This means as much to me as your job does to you." Booth leaned forward and kissed his precious daughter.

"How can I support you?" He asked softly and Morgan's eyes lit up.

"You can support me by not butting in." Booth faked surprise.

"Now would I do something like that?" Morgan rolled her eyes.

"I don't want you to interfere and pull any strings for me. If I become a Special Agent I want it to be on my own merits. I didn't even put you or mom down as references. You and mom have the best partnership that the F.B.I. has ever seen and you are very well known. I don't want anyone accusing me of becoming a Special Agent because of who my parents are."

"I understand that and I will respect your wishes."

"And if you change your mind about supporting me, I'm asking you not to sabotage my chances. If I'm going to fail I want to fail on my own."

"Even if I did change my mind, I would never sabotage you and by the way, you won't fail Morgan. You have never failed at anything and I know that you aren't going to start now."

"Thank you daddy." Morgan stood and hugged her father tightly. "I love you daddy."

"I love you too baby girl."

* * *

Seven months later, Bones, Booth, David, Parker, Emily, Lauren and Rebecca were in the auditorium at Quantico celebrating the latest class of new F.B.I, agents. Morgan's application was accepted about a month after it was submitted with no help from her father. A month later Morgan went to Virginia, to Quantico for an intensive twenty week training and now, her family was there celebrating Morgan completing the program.

Al l new agents could be assigned anywhere in the United States. They were permitted to put down their top three preferences but it wasn't guaranteed that they would be given what they desired. Morgan's three preferences were D.C, Virginia and Maryland, three preferences that were close to home. Booth wanted desperately to pull strings and get Morgan assigned to D.C. and the strings he could have pulled would have guaranteed her placement in D.C. but he made a promise to Morgan. He promised that he would not interfere and he always kept his word to his daughter. Like the rest of the family, he had to wait.

"Special Agent Morgan Booth." When the announcement was made Morgan's family jumped to their feet and cheered. Booth clapped just as hard for Morgan as he did for Parker while tears of joy slid down Bones' faced as she proudly clapped for her daughter.

"Congratulations sweetheart." Bones congratulated her daughter after the ceremony.

"Thanks mom."

"Let's see the badge." Morgan handed the badge to her father. "That's my girl." Booth told her. "I'm so proud of you. You did it all on your own."

"I got my assignment." Along with her badge and certificate, she was also handed her assignment.

"Where will you be?" Bones asked with a shaking voice. Even though that she had accepted that Morgan could be sent anywhere in the country, it didn't mean that she liked the idea. Morgan handed her mother her assignment and Bones' eyes filled with tears. "Really?" She whispered.

"Really? Really what? Give me that." He took the paper from his wife. "D.C.? You got assigned to D.C." Morgan was afraid that her father made her D.C. assignment happen but by the look of surprise on his face she knew he didn't have anything to do with it.

"I was assigned to Washington D.C. under Supervisory Special Agent Seeley Booth."


	14. Chapter 14

**Years ago**

"Enter." Booth grunted from inside his office.

"Uhh, excuse me sir." Booth looked up in surprise to see David, his daughter's boyfriend standing in front of his desk. "Do you…uhh…have a minute?"

"Sure. Have a seat."

"I would prefer to stand."

"Whatever you want." Booth had to grin. He hadn't seen David this nervous in years. The last time David was this nervous was the night Morgan announced that they were living together so Booth had a feeling that whatever David wanted to talk about was big.

Booth sat behind his desk and watched as David paced back and forth in front of his desk. This must be big. Finally he went, sat on the edge of desk, crossed his muscular arms in front of his chest and waited. Finally, after about five minutes Booth decided to put the kid out of his misery. "So did you come here to demonstrate your pacing skills or is there something that you would like to talk about?"

"I…uhh…yes sir."

"Yes what David?"

"There is something that I want to talk to you about." Again Booth waited but David just paced.

"David, will you relax and just talk. You should know by now that I'm not going to shoot you."

"I want to ask Morgan to marry me."

"I figured that this would be happening soon."

"Sir, I love Morgan with my whole heart and I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

"I know that."

"I'm here today because I want your blessing when I ask for Morgan's hand in marriage." Booth smiled.

"David, Morgan is so much like her mother and she would not appreciate you asking for my blessing."

"I know that. You know that but Morgan doesn't need to know that. I respect you and your relationship with Morgan. I know how important she is to you and what she means to you and it because of that respect that I am here." Booth had always liked and been impressed by what a stand up guy David was and today by coming and asking for his blessing to marry his daughter affirmed his belief that David was the right man for his precious girl.

"You are everything that I have ever wanted for Morgan to find so David, I give you my blessing."

"Thank you."David held out his hand and Booth shook it. "Thank you so much sir. I promise you that you won't regret it."

"I know that I won't. Uh can I have my hand back?" David hadn't stopped shaking Booth's hand.

"Yes, Of course." David continued to shake.

"Now?" David immediately dropped Booth's hand.

"Sorry."

"So tell me what you have planned." Booth requested and David proceeded to tell Booth his plan to propose to Morgan.

* * *

"Booth why are there three pies sitting on our counter?" Bones called from the kitchen.

"The kids are coming over for dessert." Booth answered walking into the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Kids? Our kids?"

"No Bones. Some random kids." She looked confused. "After all of these years, you are still so literal." He kissed the tip of her nose. "Our kids Bones. Remember Parker, his wife Emily, their kids Rebecca and Lauren, our daughter Morgan and her fiancé David. I know that they have been gone for awhile but I would hope that you haven't forgotten them."

"Of course I haven't forgotten our children. I was just surprised that they were coming over because neither of them said anything at work about coming in…did you say Morgan's fiancé?"

"I did."

"Morgan is not engaged Booth. She would have told me."

"Not if she didn't know." Bones' eyes grew wide and Booth nodded. "David is proposing…" Booth pulled an arm away from his wife's waist and glanced at his watch. "Right about now."

"How did you acquire this information?" Booth leaned down and kissed Bones.

"I promised that I wouldn't tell." He released Bones and went to the fridge.

"You have to tell me. You can't just tell me that our daughter is getting engaged without giving me details." She pulled him away from the fridge and slammed the door shut.

"David came to my office today to ask for my blessing to propose."

"Morgan is not your property. She is no one's property. David shouldn't have asked for your blessing. If she wants to marry him then she will whether you like it or not."

"Easy there girl. Why was it acceptable when Parker asked Em's dad for his blessing to propose?" It wasn't acceptable in her eyes that Parker viewed Emily as property and not a person. Parker explained that wasn't the reason but once Bones makes her mind up about something it is virtually impossible to change it. Booth knew it. He just loved to push her buttons and he succeed. Her blue eyes flashed and grew dark with anger.

"I never once told Parker that is was acceptable…" When she saw the grin cross his face she realized that she had been had. "You are an ass Seeley Booth." She grumbled. "Why must you do that?"

"Cause I love to get you all worked up."

"There are other ways that are more beneficial to you to get me worked up."

"Oh really? Beneficial how?" He leaned forward to nuzzle her neck but she pushed him away.

"I don't think so." Booth knew the cost of pushing Bones' buttons and he accepted his punishment, for now anyway.

"David came to talk to me because of the respect he has for me. He knows Morgan, better than anyone and he knows that she is not my property and she would probably smack him upside his head if she knew what he did but he did it for me. You may think that it is old fashioned but when the time came I wanted David to come and ask for my blessing so I am glad that he did"

"I don't understand why you feel that way."

"It's a father- daughter thing Bones. Since the day she has been born, I have been the main and probably the most important man in her life. Now, by asking for my blessing, David is respectively asking to take over that roll." I told her.

"It's hard for you isn't it?" She asked.

"What?"

"Knowing that you aren't the most important man in Morgan's life anymore." Booth nodded slowly.

"Yeah it's hard. It's really hard. When she had good news, she came to me. When she needed advice, she came to me. When she was scared she came to me and now not anymore. She goes to David for all of that. When she sees the two of us together, she goes to him first and yeah, it does kill me but I know that even though she has David, I will still be there for her if and when she ever needs me." Booth had to blink to keep his tears from falling.

"She'll always be your little girl and you will always have a special place in her life."

"I know. I guess that I just needed reminded of that." Booth smiled softly and Bones leaned forward and kissed him.

"Can I ask you something and have you be completely honest when you answer me?"

"I'm always honest."

"Sometimes you're not but I know you lie to me because you love me and this may be one of those times."

"I'll be honest."

"Did you ask my father's blessing before we got married?" Booth grinned.

"No I did not." Bones stared intently at him, looking for any sign that he was lying and after twenty plus years together she knew the signs and she didn't see any.

"Why not? I assumed that is something you would have done."

"I would have, had it not been you."

"What does that mean?"

"Well first of all, I know that if I would have asked Max for your hand in marriage, you would have kicked my ass."

"Yes I would have."

"And the second, main reason I didn't ask Max was because he wasn't the most important man in your life. You didn't go to him when you were sad, scared or happy. That man was me and in my mind because of what he did to you, he didn't deserve to give his blessing."

"He changed Booth."

"I know that and I am so glad that he did. Even though he came back into your life as an adult, I am glad that you got to have your father back."

"So am I." She whispered tearfully. Max had been gone for about five years and in the years prior to his death, really since he came back into her life the two of them had built a really strong relationship and his death was hard on her. "I'm so glad that you were and still are the kind of father to Parker and Morgan that I never had." Booth didn't respond with words. He simply pulled the woman he adored into his arms and the two shared a long and slow kiss.

* * *

"Grandma, Grandpa we're here." Three and a half year old Rebecca and Lauren yelled as they ran into their grandparent's house.

"Twins." Booth roared and both girls giggled. They always thought that it was funny when Booth referred to them as twins and he mainly did it because he had trouble telling the two of them apart. Once they identified themselves he would remember which one was which but until that point he needed their help without them knowing.

"That's not my name. I'm Lauren."

"Now wait a second." Booth put his hands on his hips. "I thought you were Becca." Lauren giggled.

"No Grandpa. I'm Lauren."

"So that makes you…?" Booth asked the oldest of the two girls.

"I'm Becca."

"I knew that."

"No you didn't." Rebecca accused.

"Yes I did." Booth knelt down and opened his arms. "Now come and give your grandpa a hug and kiss." The twins did as they were told.

"What about me?" Bones asked, joining her family.

"Grandma." The girls tore away from Booth and into their grandmother's arms. Rebecca and Lauren adored their grandparents and the feeling was mutual.

"Hey dad." Parker came over and hugged his dad. "So what's the occasion?"

"It must be a big deal." Emily came over and kissed her father-in law. She had already greeted Bones in the kitchen. "There are three pies on the kitchen counter."

"One pie is for Booth. One is for David and Parker and the third is for Emily and the girls." Bones informed them. After all these years, Bones still did not like pie even though it was a regular feature in their house.

"That's not fair. Why does dad get his own pie?" Bones sighed and let Booth and Parker argue over the pie while she and Emily talked and found some toys for the girls.

"Hello? Is anyone home?" Morgan called a few minutes later as she and David joined her family in the living room. As soon as Rebecca and Lauren heard their aunt's voice they dropped their toys and ran over to her and David.

It took about ten minutes before Rebecca and Lauren were done greeting Morgan and David. OF course, like she always does, she brought them each a gift. Tonight she brought them each a new coloring book and crayons. The girls loved to color and Emily set them up at their little kids table with cookies while the adults sat at the dining room table and enjoyed their pi e except for Bones who had a bowl of frozen yogurt.

"Parker and I are starting the girls in preschool in the fall." Emily told the family.

"Which one?" Bones asked.

"David and I are engaged." Morgan blurted out suddenly causing Parker to spit his mouthful of pie across the table.

"Geez Morgan." Parker gasped. Morgan was like her mother. She had a habit of blurting things out at the weirdest times, except while she was working. When she was working she knew exactly what to say and when to say it. It was uncanny.

"What?"

"Why do you just blurt stuff out?" Parker shook his head. "One minute we are talking about preschools and the next you're telling is you are engaged."

"Leave her alone." Emily demanded as she smacked Parker's deltoid muscle. She stood up, pulled Parker up with her and they went over and waited in line, behind Booth and Bones to hug the happy couple.

"So how did he ask you?" Emily asked once they all got settled back in their seats.

"When I got home from work today I walked in the apartment and there were rose petals on the floor. I followed the petals to the living room and there was David. He was down on one knee holding the open ring box in his hand." Booth and Bones looked at each other and grinned.

"That's how I proposed." Booth told his future son-in law.

"I know. Morgan told me that story when were kids at the hospital. She loves that story. She said that if she ever got married she wanted her husband to propose like you proposed."

"I forgot that I told him that until tonight." Morgan mumbled softly.

"A man in love Morgan, he remembers everything, even something that you think that is trivial and meaningless, the man in love always remembers." Booth wisely told him.

"She actually cried." David announced and Morgan glared at him.

"Why did you cry?"Bones asked her daughter.

"Because I found it to be a very sweet, romantic and sentimental moment."

"It's okay that you cried Morgs. Em cried when I proposed."

"I didn't cry when your father proposed to me."

"Not everyone does Bones." Booth reached out and linked his hand with hers.

"So how did he ask?" Emily asked her sister-in law.

"I already told you."

"Morgs, you told us how he set the mood but you didn't tell us what he said." Parker explained.

"Well he said I love you and Morgan will you marry me." Morgan told everyone with a confused look. "Why is that important?"

"It just is sweetheart. It just is." Booth told her. It amazed Booth that Morgan was so much like both him and Bones. She was super smart, literal, no nonsense woman like her mother but a t the same time where she was book smart like Bones she was street smart like her father. There were times when she was very literal but she always seemed to know when not to be literal and where Bones was straight laced, serious most of the time, Morgan knew when to relax and have fun. She had no problem sitting back and letting David do manly things for her and loved it when David was romantic. Yes, Morgan had the best traits of both of her parents.

They men spent the rest of the evening watching a hockey game on the television while the girls talked wedding. By the time Booth and Bones were on the porch waving goodbye to their family a tentative wedding date picked out. Bones was going to start making calls the next day. She seemed to just as excited about the wedding as Morgan was.

* * *

"What's on your mind sweetheart?" Booth asked. They were in bed and Booth could swear he heard Bones' mind working, if that was possible. She had been tossing and turning for the past twenty minutes; making it impossible for Booth to fall asleep.

"Nothing."

"Liar."

"I don't know why, but I am bothered by the fact that I didn't cry when you proposed. Angela, Cam, Emily and now Morgan, they all cried tears of happiness but I didn't. I was happy, I was very happy when you proposed but I didn't cry." Booth adjusted his body in bed so he was facing his wife. He reached out and easily pulled her thin, tiny frame to his large frame. He wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her softly.

"Bones its okay that you didn't cry. You aren't like most other women. You're reaction was exactly what I expected and if you cried then I would have thought something was wrong. "

"Am I a cold fish? I have heard people say that I am a cold fish."

"No sweetheart you are not a cold fish."

"But everyone…"

"That's crap. Not everyone knows you like I do, like your family does. Just because you don't cry at proposals or at sappy chick flick movies, those things don't make you a cold fish. You shed tears at our wedding and at Parker's wedding. You cried when I placed Morgan in your arms for the first time. You cried when we left Parker at college. You cried when the kids were sick. You shed so many tears during Morgan's cancer. Do you know how many times I walked into her hospital and she was throwing up and you were holding and crying right along with her or she was simply sleeping and you were sitting beside her, watching her sleep and crying because your child, our child was sick and their wasn't a damn thing we could do for her but I also remember that you cried when we were told that she was no longer sick."

"What are you saying?"

"When you cry Bones, you are shedding tears for other's pain, grief and happiness. Rarely do you shed tears for yourself and a cold fish does not to that. You are the warmest fish I know."

"You always know exactly what to say to make me feel better? How do you do that?"

"That's easy. I love you." He smiled at her and still after all the years that the two of them had been together her heart still pounds furiously every time he smiles at her. "You really do feel better?"

"I do. Thank you."

"I'm glad and you're welcome. Now will you please stop tossing and turning so I can sleep. I have an early meeting in the morning."

"Goodnight." Booth rolled over on his back and Booth settled her head on his chest. "I love you Booth."

"And I love you Temperance." He kissed her head. "Sleep well."

* * *

"What in the hell is going on?" Booth growled. "What is she doing inside?"

"She came on her own dad. She had a hunch and she followed it." Parker explained.

"Damn her." Booth was angry but he was more scared than he was angry.

Parker and Morgan had been working a murder case that had been troubling. Morgan was convinced that she knew who committed the murder but she and Parker couldn't find any concrete evidence to link her suspect to the murder and it was driving her insane. She had spent many hours with her parents bouncing idea's off of them but she continued to hit a brick wall.

Earlier that day Morgan had found something that convinced her that she could nail this guy. She was so excited about it that instead of telling anyone she just took off, sending her brother, her partner, a text message telling him that she was on her way to the suspect's house.

By the time Parker arrived the situation had escalated. The suspect was irrational and terrified about spending the rest of his life in prison, yelling and screaming at Morgan. When Parker arrived he knocked and identified himself, the last thread that he holding onto broke. He pulled out his gun and threatened to kill Morgan if he entered the house so Parker retreated and called for backup which brought his father to the scene.

"What part of always take your partner with you was not clear to her?" Booth mumbled as he turned to the hostage negotiator. "What's the status? Have you been able to communicate with the gunman?"

"No sir. He's not answering the phone and Agent Booth isn't answering her phone either."

"Gimme the phone. Let me try." Booth didn't wait to be handed the phone. He grabbed it out of the negotiator's hand and hit redial but the phone just rang and rang. He finally disconnected the call and dialed Morgan's phone and it rang five times and then went to voicemail. "Dammit." He grumbled handing the phone off. "So what do you see with the thermal imager?"

"Two people. One holding a gun on another."

"Booth." He turned when he heard his name and saw Bones rushing over to him, terror clearing covering her face. She was being held back with the spectators. "Let me through." She demanded. Booth motioned to Parker who went and escorted his mother over.

"She's okay mom. She's holding her own." Parker was explaining.

"What in the hell is she doing here alone? Why weren't you with her?" Bones snapped at her son.

"Because she's stubborn. Because she doesn't know how to follow rules. Because she only thinks of herself. I don't know mom. Take your pick." Parker snapped. Like his parents he was scared for his sister which caused him to snap.

"Knock it off you two." Booth snapped. He couldn't afford to be distracted by his wife and son bickering.

"There is a back door sir. It's locked but my guys can get it opened."

"That's our way in. Get me and Parker a vest." He demanded a couple of rookie agents jumped and went to get the vests. Due to a change in protocol, Parker was required to have a marksmanship certification, which wasn't a problem since he had been shooting a gun with his dad since he was sixteen and that was why Booth wanted him to go in with him.

"I want one too." Bones spoke up.

"You're not going in."Booth told her as he took a vest.

"Yes I am. My daughter is in there." Bones reached for a vest but Booth grabbed her arm and led her away from everyone.

"You ARE NOT going in there."

"Let go of me." She seethed as she shook out of his grasp. "My daughter is in there so I am going."

"Which is why you are not going."

"But you're going and you're her father and you are allowing her brother to go as well.

"She is one of my agents and Parker's partner. That's why we are going in."

"Agent Booth we're ready."

"Don't make me have you removed. Can you stay out here or am I going to have to have you removed?"

"I'll stay." Booth nodded and walked away. "Booth?" He stopped and turned and faced hi s wife. "Bring her out safely."

"You know…" Suddenly shots rang out.

"Shots Fired. Shots Fired." Someone yelled. Bones clasped a hand over her mouth to keep from crying out and she leaned against one of the cars for support.

"We're going in NOW." Booth yelled.

Booth, Parker and three other agents pulled their guns and made their way to the house. Booth easily kicked the door opened, entered the room and found Morgan standing over the lifeless body of her suspect, pointing her gun at him with a shaking hand. Parker walked over and kicked the gun away while Booth walked over to Morgan and took the gun out of her shaking hand. It was her first kill.

"I…I…didn't want to." She whispered with a shaking voice. "He…he…shot at me and I aimed….I aimed for his shoulder but he moved… and I…I…warned him. I warned him to put his gun down…but…he kept coming…he…I…"

"He shot you?" Booth asked.

"A flesh wound. It grazed my arm." Booth could see blood pouring down her arm.

"Let me look at you." Booth turned Morgan away from the body and towards him so he could look at her.

"Stop it." Morgan hissed. "I'm fine but he…"

"It's all clear sir."

"Come on sweetheart. Let's get you out of here."

"I am not your sweetheart." She told him through clenched teeth.

"Fine Agent Booth. Let's get you checked out." Booth took her by her non-injured arm and led her outside to the paramedics.

"Morgan." Bones called as she rushed over to her husband and bleeding daughter.

"Mom, what…?"

"You're bleeding. Were you shot?"

"Grazed." Bones wrapped her arms around her daughter but Morgan pushed her away. "What are you doing here?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because I am a federal agent at a crime scene who doesn't need her mother here." Morgan ignored the hurt that crossed her mother's face as she turned and walked away and over to the paramedics followed by Parker.

"Really? Was that necessary?" Parker asked.

"What are you? My overprotective big brother or my partner cause right now, I need my partner, not my brother."

"Fine brother is on the back burner but you should know that you really pissed your partner off Agent Booth."

"I'm sorry Parker. I shouldn't have come here without you."

"Sorry just isn't going to cut it right now Morgan. You scared the hell out of me, mom and dad and that is unacceptable. You can't go off and be a cowboy Morgan. You are not dad and you're going to kill yourself trying to prove that you are." Parker told her. He waited for her to respond and when she didn't he walked away from her.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Years ago**_

"Is it acceptable for your mother to sit with you?"Bones asked her daughter from a distance. Morgan was at the hospital getting stitches in her arm from the grazing bullet. Booth and Parker returned to work to fill out paperwork while Bones came to the hospital to be with Morgan.

"Yes mom. Come in." Bones squeezed in the small cubicle next to a nurse who was cleaning Morgan's wound.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine. It's just a flesh wound." Bones looked intently at her daughter and watched as tears filled her eyes. "It actually hurts a lot more than I thought it would." She sniffed in an attempt to hold her tears in check.

"It's okay to cry Morgan. It won't make anyone think any less of you as an agent." At her mother's words tears spilled onto her cheeks. Bones moved next to Morgan and wrapped an arm around her. Morgan leaned onto her mother's shoulder and cried softly.

"I was so scared mom. I've had a gun pointed at me before but he was a loose cannon and for a second, I thought that I was going to die."

"Due to the career you have chosen, the situation that you encountered tonight is one that you will probably continue to encounter for the rest of your career. That is probably something that you should consider." Morgan shook her head.

"I want to be a F.B.I. agent. I want to be a field agent mom. I have wanted to do this for as long as I can remember. Today won't change that. It's the first time so of course I am a little freaked out but I will get over it and be the best agent I can be."

"I know you will." Bones leaned over and kissed the top of her daughter's head.

"I shot and killed him mom. I killed a man." Morgan cried and Bones tightened her grip around her daughter. "I killed a human being."

"You didn't have a choice." Bones had read Morgan's statement. "You gave him a warning but he fired at you anyway. If you wouldn't have shot him then he would have killed you."

"I know that but it doesn't make me feel any better. "

"Maybe you should talk to your father about that. He has more experience with dealing with the guilt of taking a human life than I do. The few times that I have had to kill someone, I didn't feel guilt over it because if I didn't do it then I or your father would have died. I did what I had to do."

"Thanks mom. I just might." The nurse finished cleaning the wound and the doctor came in to stitch it up. "I think Parker is mad at me." Morgan whispered softly.

"Can you blame him?"

"I guess not. "

"Morgan your partnership is critical to your job. You have to be able to count on Parker and he has to be able to count on you. You put your lives in each other's hands and if there is any trust issues then one or both of you may die and that is not an option."

"Maybe I should go talk to him."

"Maybe you should."

"Thanks mom for being here. I really appreciate you being here."

"Where else would I be Morgan?"

* * *

After Morgan was done at the hospital, she went to the lab where she knew she would find her brother. By the time she got to the lab, everyone had heard about had happened so on her way to Parker's office she had to answer questions and well wishes. When she got to his office he wasn't in there but she knew he was still in the building because his laptop was open on his desk and he never went anywhere without his computer so she made herself comfortable until he returned.

"What are you doing here?" Parker asked walking over to his desk twenty minutes later.

"I just thought that you may need some help with paperwork."

"Bullshit Morgan." He snapped. "You hate paperwork and never willingly help out with it. I usually have to force you to do your portion of the paperwork."

"All right fine. I came here to apologize." Parker just stared at her and waited. Morgan bit back sigh. "I'm sorry Parker."

"Yeah Morgs, you really sound it."

"Parker, I really am sorry. I am sorry that I ran off without you."

"It's not the fact that you ran off without me. It's the fact that you went to suspect's house without me. Not only are you my sister but my partner Morgan. We are partners. We work every stage of an investigation together; from beginning to end. I am supposed t o protect you."

"I don't need your protection Parker." She shouted. "I can protect myself."

"You almost died Morgan." He shouted back.

"But I didn't."

"But you could have." He yelled back and the two Booth children stood and stared at each other until Morgan finally relented.

"I know I shouldn't have gone to see Becker without you. You are right, you are my partner and everything done in a case should be done together. I know I worried and scared you and for that I am truly sorry." Parker nodded. "I know that I probably messed up the trust that we had and I will do whatever it takes to build it again."

"The first major step would be letting me get a few things off of my chest." Morgan nodded. She owed at least that to her partner. "Without interrupting me at all. You have to keep your mouth shut."

"I can do that." Parker rolled his eyes. Morgan keeping her mouth shut would be a miracle.

"I am so mad at you right now. What you did today Morgan was irresponsible and stupid. You could have been killed."

"I know that. I…" Parker held up his hand.

"You are supposed to keep your mouth shut." He snapped and Morgan didn't even attempt to apologize. She knew it would just make Parker angrier. "I wish I knew what in the hell you think you have to prove. Do you think that you have to be like dad? News flash Morgs, you are not dad and you never will be. If you keep trying then you will more likely end up dead." Parker shook his head. "You are a phenomenal agent. You have incredible investigative skills that can only get better with time and experience as long as you aren't flying by the seat of your pants. You have to follow the rules and even though you don't believe this, you need to be protected and I as your partner and brother have to do the protecting. Morgan I swear, if you ever do something like this again, I will ask for another partner." Tears filled Morgan's eyes but she didn't speak. "Now you can speak."

"I'm so sorry." She whispered. "I'll never do it again. I promise that I will follow the rules."

"Good. I'm going to hold you too that." Parker came around behind his desk to stand in front of his sister. "Now your partner is gone and your brother is here." He wrapped his arms around his sister. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Parker pulled away and looked intently at her.

"Are you sure?"

"My arm is fine. Four stitches. No big deal." Morgan knew he wasn't referring to her arm.

"Well if the pain gets too bad, you know I am here."

"I know." Parker saw their mother coming out in Morgan right now; she was holding back her feelings. Suddenly Morgan's phone beeped altering her to a text message. She pulled it out and saw it was from her dad. It read "My office. Now."

"I gotta run. Dad wants me at his office."

"You know I love you right Morgs?"

"I know. I love you too squint." With a grin Morgan left her brother and arrived at her father's office fifteen minutes later. Knowing this was an official meeting; she knocked on the closed door and entered when her father gave her permission.

"Shut the door behind you." Morgan did as asked. "Sit." She took a seat in front of the desk.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine sir."

"Your arm?"

"It's fine."

"Good. Do you know Agent Booker?"

"Yes. I do."

"He is here as a witness. Do you understand?" Booth had to take extra precautions were Morgan was concerned so he wouldn't be accused of favoritism towards his daughter and one of those precautions was having another agent witnessing any major meetings between and his daughter.

"Yes sir."

"Now I need a more detailed statement from you so I want you to tell me exactly what happened from the time you arrived at the suspect's house until backup arrived."

Morgan began a minute by minute account of what had happened. She gave every detail that she could remember. She spoke clearly, without hesitation or emotion. She knew that being emotional about what had happened would not help anything and an F.B.I. agent does not cry in the boss's office.

"Thank you for the information. Because a life was lost and there are no witnesses to what happened since you were alone in the house there will be an investigation." Morgan nodded. She expected that. "So far, according to your statement and to the preliminarily ballistics and forensics you acted appropriately so the investigation is just a matter of formality. Do you have any questions Agent Booth?" Booth asked her.

"No sir."

"Good. Now that we are done with that we need to talk about the consequences of your actions."

"Are you kidding me?" She snapped before she could stop herself.

"Do I look like I am kidding Agent?"

"I know that I shouldn't have gone by myself. I know that I should have taken Parker but…"

"But what Morgan? If you would have taken your partner, as protocol states then the situation could have been resolved peacefully."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do. No one can hold a gun at two people at the same time. If you both would have been there maybe his gun never would have been drawn and if it would have been drawn it would only have been pointed at one of you during which time, the other one could have subdued the assailant without resulting in his death."

"I had no choice. I had to shoot him."

"But you would have had a choice if your partner would have been with you." Booth tapped the paperwork. "Sign it. "

"A week? Really? Isn't that a little extreme?"

"Would you like to make it two weeks agent Booth?"

"No sir."

"Then sign the damn paper and turn in your badge and gun." Before signing the paper she read over it.

"A psych evaluation? Really?"

"A requirement for any on the job shooting. Prior to returning from your suspension you have to meet with Dr. Sweets. You will only be reinstated after here clears you for duty. If I were you I would use this week wisely and get the evaluation done during that time."

Morgan angrily signed her name and slid the paper back across the desk. She then pulled her gun from its holster, popped the magazine out and laid them on the desk followed by her badge.

"Are we done here?" She asked.

"We are." Without another word, Morgan stood up and walked out of her father's office. Booth had to force himself to remain seated and not follow after her. It was against everything in him but when he became Morgan's supervisor at work, they decided to keep work at work and home at home. "Thank you Agent Booker for sitting in during this meeting."

"No problem sir."

"I will have Denise type up the report of the meeting and if you could sign it and feel free to add anything to it."

"I will sir."

* * *

"Hey Seeley." David greeted, opening the door of the apartment he shared with Morgan.

"Good evening David. I was in the neighborhood and thought that I would swing by and say hi." Booth told him and David just laughed.

"She's not here." David knew what had happened to his fiancé at work and wasn't surprised that her father had stopped over to check on her.

"Oh. Okay. So how are you? How is work going?"

"Good. Really good. I've got a really great class." David was an elementary school teacher in Virginia. This year he was teaching third grade and he loved it. "Yesterday we did this great science experiment. The kids…"David couldn't torment his future father-in law anymore. "Go. She's at the rink working out her frustrations." Whenever Morgan had something on her mind or had a bad day she went to the ice rink and hit some hockey pucks around.

"I'm sorry. I really do want to hear about school."

"I know but I know that you are worried about Morgan."

"Check your schedule and pick a night. Bones and I would love to have you guys over for dinner."

"I will do that."

"Thanks." Booth shook David's hand.

"You do know that you are welcome anytime without an invitation."

"Yes sir. I know."

"I hope to see you soon."

After leaving Morgan's apartment he called Bones with an update on his way to the rink. Once he arrived he grabbed his skates from the back of his SUV. He always kept his skates in the back of his SUV because whenever he had some free time he liked to skate and he tried to do it with Morgan as often as he could. The local rink where they skate houses four rinks and two of those four rinks were devoted to hockey and usually, one of them was free for hockey players who felt like hitting pucks around.

"Hey Seeley." The rink owner greeted. Booth and Morgan had been there so many times that they were on a first name basis with the owner.

"Evening Travis. Is she here?"

"Rink three. She is in rare form tonight."

"I figured. Thanks." Booth went into rink three without Morgan seeing him. He replaced his shoes with skates, grabbed a stick and then skated smoothly over to his daughter. "Room for one more?"

"Yeah. On the other side of the rink, preferably in front of the net."

"Very funny."

"Not trying to be."

"Okay fine. Show me what you got little girl." Booth skated to the opposite end of the rink and just as he turned around a hockey puck came flying with incredible force directly at his feet. He tried to maneuver around them but it didn't work and he ended up on his butt. "What are you twelve Morgan? Play fair."

"Fine." Morgan sent him a glare that Booth saw from across the ice.

Father and daughter spent the next hour hitting a hockey puck across the ice. Morgan was attempting to work out her anger and frustration with herself while Booth was trying to work out his frustration with his daughter's stubbornness on the puck. Finally out of exhaustion the two quit. "Feel better?" Booth asked, skating over to her.

"No."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"I can't believe you suspended me for a week." She shouted.

"Keep it down." There were a few other people on the ice with them.

"Fine." She dropped her voice to a loud whisper. "I think that you are being over protective and overly harsh simply because I am your daughter. You felt like you lost control of me so you are punishing me for what you feel like is a failure."

"Get over it Morgan. You screwed up and not because you are my daughter. You screwed up because you are so damn stubborn."

"Hmm. I wonder where I got that from?"

"Your mother."

"You are just as stubborn as she is."

"I treated you exactly like any other agent. I wasn't harder on you because you are my daughter and I wasn't easier on you because you are my daughter. Today you were simply another one of my agents and I acted accordingly." Morgan knew he was right. She just wasn't ready to admit it so she simply skated off the ice. Booth followed her and silently they put their shoes on. "Coffee?"

"Hot chocolate." She said with a small smile. Booth always got a coffee and Morgan always had a hot chocolate after they got off the ice ever since she was a child.

"I'll be right back Angel." Booth went out to the lobby and returned with their beverages.

"Thanks." Morgan took a sip. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"For what?"

"For being stupid at work. For snapping at you. For acting like a brat. Name it."

"Agent Booth has left the building. Dad is here and I want to talk to you like your dad and I would like to talk to my daughter, not my stubborn ass agent."

"Okay." Booth wrapped an arm around his daughter pulled her to his chest.

"I have been scared a few times in my life. Usually your mom was involved in something that could have gotten her hurt but there have only been three times in my life when I have absolutely been terrified beyond anything that I have ever felt. The first time was when Parker was kidnapped by his mom's husband. The second time was when Brett, Rebecca's husband kidnapped your mom and brother." Growing up, Morgan had heard those stories. "And the third time was this afternoon and do you know why I was so scared?" It was a rhetorical question. "I was terrified for two reasons. One being that you and Parker were involved and the final reason was that I had no control over anything about any of those situations. I felt so helpless and the thought of something happening to you or your brother terrifies me and today, knowing you were trapped in a house with a crazy man with a gun and there wasn't a damn thing I could do." Tears filled Booth's eyes. "Morgan, I couldn't stop thinking about what happen to you and I was so scared."

"I'm sorry dad."

"Don't let it happen again. I'm not as young as I used to be and my heart may not be able to handle it."

"Yes sir." Booth kissed the top of her head and for the next few minutes, they sat in silence, drinking their coffee and hot chocolate until Booth felt her small body shaking in his arms.

"Sweetheart?"

"I…I…killed a man." She began to sob.

"Oh my sweet baby girl." Booth soothed. Booth knew his daughter well and he had been waiting for this admission. As any good father would do, he held his precious girl until her sobs began to subside.

"I didn't want to do it. I warned him daddy. I begged him not to shot but he did it anyway. I had the perfect shot at his shoulder but at the last second, he moved and I…"

"You had no choice. It was him or you and you did what any good agent would do. You didn't shot to kill but he moved and there was nothing you could do."

"Oh God. His mother. His poor mother. I killed her son, her child." Throughout the course of her investigation, Morgan learned that the man she killed had a very close relationship with his mother.

"Angel, I know it's hard but you can't think about that."

"How can I not?"

"Think about what he did. He killed two people that had mothers, fathers, siblings, wives and children. Think of what he took from them."

"So does that make it okay to kill him?"

"No sweetheart. It doesn't but I learned that it sometimes help with the guilt."

"Will I always feel guilty?"

"Probably yes but over time it will ease."

"I hate this part of my job."

"We all do baby girl. Look, if you are anything like me, which you are then you will probably have nightmares. When you get them, let David hold you and then talk about them. Don't hold them in. I am speaking from experience. It doesn't do any good to hold your feelings in. Promise me honey. Promise me that you will talk to me, David, your mom, Parker or even Sweets."

"I promise."

"That's my girl. Morgan Christine, do you have any idea how much I love you?"

"Yeah daddy. I think I do and I love you too."

* * *

"Morgan's wedding dress was delivered today. You, under no circumstances are to show it to David." Bones informed her husband about a month later.

"I thought that you didn't believe in and I quote "all of that superficial nonsense." Booth grabbed and helped Bones into her coat and then he put his own on.

"I don't but Morgan does so that's why we have to keep the identity of her dress a secret." Booth laughed as they made their way to the elevator.

"You make it sound like her dress is a big undercover op."

"To Morgan it is and we are going to do everything the way that she wants it even if I don't agree with it."

"Yes ma'am." Even though Bones claimed only to Booth that she disagreed with most of the traditional stuff regarding the wedding she put everything she had; money and time into planning this wedding with her daughter and Booth was convinced that she was loved every minute of it. She wanted Morgan's wedding to be everything that Morgan wants it to be.

The two of them chatted about Morgan's upcoming wedding and the plans that had been made on their way to Carolyn Julian's office. They had an upcoming trial that would be the last one Carolyn prosecuted before she retired and of course this was a must win for her so she called an emergency pre-trial meeting with her two main witnesses.

"What do you think? I have all day? Get in here." Carolyn announced from her office door. She will never change. They had been waiting for the last fifteen minutes but of course, they were the ones holding her up. Carolyn turned and walked into her office with Booth and Bones following her. "Change of plans." Carolyn said as soon as the office door was shut.

"Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan. Nice to see you." The partners turned towards the voice and saw the current deputy of the F.B.I. sitting in Carolyn's office along with two other people they did not know.

"Deputy Director Carroll."

"We have a serious issue." They were told. "This is Agent Rice and he is going to fill you in."

"Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth I've heard a lot about you and you're exceptional work. It's a pleasure to meet you but I wish it could have been under better circumstances."

"Please tell us what is going on." Bones demanded.

"There has been a threat on your lives. A contract has been taken out on both of you."

"So what? Someone is always threatening us." Booth told them.

"Who? Who is threatening us?"

"Liam O'Brian." Liam O'Brian was a major player in the D.C. Irish mob. A year ago, their popular burial ground was discovered and in it was eight bodies and through a lot of hard work the best F.B.I. team were able to forensically link those eight lost lives to Liam O'Brian.

"Why am I not surprised? Any time one of those bastards think that they are going down they do what every well bred mobster does. They attempt to silence the star witnesses." Booth wasn't really worried. This wasn't the first time he and Bones had been threatened not to talk and he was sure that it wouldn't be the last.

"It's different this time Agent Booth." Director Carroll informed them.

"How so?"

"For a couple of reasons. You got very lucky as far as contracts are concerned. The guy they hired to kill you is one of my paid informants. As soon as he was given the contract he came to me." Agent Rice told them.

"That doesn't sound bad." Bones observed.

"That's not. That's a good thing. The bad thing is that if he doesn't go through with your deaths then Liam has ordered the death of your children and grandchildren." Upon hearing that, Booth and Bones tried not to panic.

"Put them into protective custody. Put us all into protective custody."

"It's not that easy Dr. Brennan."

"Why the hell not?" She snapped.

"Liam O'Brian has men everywhere. No one can be trusted. According to my informant and it has been proven, Liam has as many as ten agents at the bureau on his payroll. Whatever we do Liam can and will find you and kill your entire family."

"Then we just won't testify." Bones has never backed down from testifying before but now her children and grandchildren are at risk.

"I wish it was that easy. He wants you dead before the trial." Which was months away. "You pissed him off. Sure he hopes that with you being dead than the trial won't happen or at least if it does happen then it can only help him since you won't be able to testify then he will be acquitted."

"Which is a big possibility." Carolyn chimed in.

"The simple fact is he wants you dead and if that doesn't happen then he wants your family dead and what Liam wants Liam O'Brian usually gets. I need you to watch this."

There was a television and DVD player already set up in the office so all Agent Rice had to do was hit play. Booth and Bones sat in horror and watched video surveillance of Morgan, David, Parker, Emily, Rebecca and Lauren. Cameras had been installed in their homes and office and it terrified them how close these hired assassins could get to their family.

"Okay fine. Put us all in protective custody." Bones said, wiping away her tears.

"They can't Bones. O'Brien has eyes and ears everywhere. We all go into protective custody or witness protection he will find and kill us all." Booth told her.

"I think it is time for me to introduce myself." The second man finally spoke. "I am Agent Kellar with the Marshall's office. We have a major leak in our office that we haven't been able to locate. Every witness that is associated with O'Brian that has been placed in the program have been located and killed."

"How can we trust you? How do we know that you aren't the leak?" Bones asked.

"That's a valid concern Dr. Brennan." Director Carroll agreed. "And we considered that. Agent Kellar is the director of internal affairs."

"And?"

"And he isn't one of the leaks Bones." Booth explained.

"I don't understand. If we can't go into protective custody then why are you here?"

"We want to offer you and your husband protective custody." Agent Kellar explained.

"Why just us? Why not our children and grandchildren?"

"With you and your husband "dead" then your children and grandchildren will be safe."

"Why not all of us? If you are the director of internal affairs then our whereabouts will be protected." Bones' voice was full of panic. Booth reached over and grabbed her hand.

"If eight of you disappear at once then we just might as well tell O'Brian what we have planned and then he will do whatever he has to do to find you including killing all of your friends to learn of your location. If they don't know he will kill them, their children and grandchildren just for the hell of it and then he will find your family and kill all of you. He will kill your children and grandchildren first and make you watch and then he will kill you." Agent Rice explained as tears fell from the eyes of the couple in front of him.

"No. I will not leave. No. I would rather die than leave my family. No." Bones empathically said.

"You stay. You die and most likely so will everyone you love."

"When does this need to happen?" Booth asked.

"Why are you asking that Booth?"

"You know why."

"How can you be considering this?" Booth didn't answer her. He just waited for an answer to his question.

"Within the next couple of days. We have a John and Jane Doe in the morgue that matches your body type."

"What are you planning?" Booth asked and Bones just shook her head. She couldn't believe that he was actually considering this.

"A kidnapping and fire."

"That won't work. Parker will know, from the bones that it isn't us."

"He won't get near them." Agent Rice said. "F.B.I. protocol won't allow him near the remains of a family member."

"No." Bones was adamant.

"I know you two need to discuss this…"

"No we don't. We are not agreeing to this." Bones interrupted.

"Please continue."

"I know that we have given you a lot of information to digest and I know that you need to discuss it but unfortunately I need an answer within the next couple of hours so I can get the ball rolling." Agent Kellar explained.

"There is nothing that I trust right now. Obviously, Parker and Morgan's home and offices' are bugged with microphones and cameras. It's a safe assumption that your home, office and possibly cars are bugged as well which is why we brought you here under the pretense of discussing a trial. This place is bug free so this is the only safe place to discuss this. We will leave you alone for two hours in here to discuss the situation."

"We don't need two hours. We are not doing this." Bones told them.

"Bones stop it." Booth snapped. "Just stop it."

"We will leave you alone." Agent Rice said. The Director, Carolyn, Agent Rice and Agent Kellar stood. Carolyn began to speak loudly as she opened the door so everyone could hear.

"We go to trial tomorrow. Do not leave this office until you two have fixed this mess you created." If they weren't in the middle of the hardest decision of their life, Booth would have smiled at Carolyn giving the hell. "This is my last case and you two better not screw this up for me. You would think a genius and an agent with years of experience wouldn't screw up things up so royally. Come on guys. We're taking a long lunch and hopefully salvage this mess." For emphasis Carolyn slammed the door behind her with such force that Booth and Bones both jumped.

"Temperance, we need to talk." Booth sad softly after a minute of silence.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Years ago...**_

Carolyn and Agent Rice walked back into Carolyn's office two hours later, the director had returned to his office, and found the best team in F.B.I. looking miserable. Bones was sitting in the corner of the couch with very red and very swollen eyes. It was obvious to anyone that she had been crying. Booth was sitting on a chair in front of Carolyn's desk staring straight ahead with red swollen eyes as well. They were in an impossible situation asked to make an impossible decision. No one envied them.

"Have you made your decision?" Agent Rice asked.

"We have." Booth answered for the both of them and Bones began to cry again. Booth and Bones had spent the last two hours arguing and crying over the situation. They discussed every aspect of their situation and desperately tried to find another solution but they came up empty and when it came down to the lives of their children and grandchildren there was only one choice that could be made.

"And what choice have you made?"

"Take us in." Bones sobs increased at Booth's words and he moved from the chair to the couch in an attempt to comfort her but she could not be comforted.

"Now I understand what a hard decision…"

"You have no idea how hard this decision was." Bones shouted through her tears.

"Shhh. Sweetheart. Calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down Seeley Booth." Bones seethed.

"You can't yell. Someone may hear." Bones glared at her husband and then turned it on to Agent Rice.

"Have you ever had to walk away from your family? Have you ever had to make your wife, your children think that you were dead?" Agent Rice was silent. "Answer me." She demanded.

"No ma'am I have not."

"Then don't you dare tell me that you understand what we are going through because you don't. You have no idea."

"I apologize Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth." Booth nodded.

"When is this going to happen?" Booth asked.

"I can't tell you for sure at this point."

"Why not?" Bones asked.

"Because until you made your decision nothing had been set in stone. Once I leave here I will begin to set everything up and when it's done, you will only be notified right before "your death" occurs."

"How?"

"With these." He pulled out two burn phones from his briefcase and handed them to Booth. "Right before it happens I will call you with instructions and you have to drop everything and follow my instructions. Can you do that?"

"Yes." Booth whispered.

"Now this is the most important detail here. We have to assume that your offices, cars, phones and homes are bugged so absolutely under no circumstances are you to discuss this with anyone, not even yourselves. The slightest slip can result in your children's and grandchildren's death."

"We understand."

"Now another thing you can't deviate from your normal day to day routines. For example, I know that you both never call off of work so you can't call in sick tomorrow. You can't throw an impromptu family dinner. Any deviation will arouse suspicions. Finally, don't write any letters to your children, grandchildren or friends. Remember, just because you are dead, it doesn't mean that your loved ones are automatically safe. They have to be as surprised by your death as anyone and a letter found after your death could arouse suspicion."

"We already have letters written to the kids. They are in our safe deposit box. We update them every year." Booth explained. They started writing letters to Parker and Morgan after Booth woke up from his coma. Since there was a high possibility that they could die while performing their jobs, they wanted to be able to say goodbye to their children if anything unexpected happened to them

"When was the last time you updated them?"

"About nine months ago." Booth answered.

"So you haven't been to your safe deposit box in at least nine months?"

"That's right and it's not like these letters are a secret. They kids have always known about the letters we write. In fact they have written letters of their own."

"That shouldn't be an issue then." Agent Rice made some notes. "Now I hope that you two are good actors because until you die you are going to have to act normally. No crying. No long telephone calls, telling everyone how much you love them. You have to act normal." Agent Rice was looking at Bones.

"We can do it."

"I have a condition." Bones spoke up and everyone, including Booth looked at her in surprise. She hadn't mentioned this condition before.

"I'm not sure you can have conditions Dr. Brennan." Carolyn spoke for the first time since returning to the office.

"I want Angela to know."

"What? Why Bones?"

"Because she can come up with a way, a secret way that we can follow our children's lives."

"Dr. Brennan, that isn't a good idea."

"Agent Rice, I am not leaving my children, my family unless I know that I can still be a part of their lives even if they don't know it. Angela is a computer expert and I know that she can figure out a way to send me updates without anyone else knowing what she is doing. I cannot just walk away from them. I won't do it unless I have Angela's help." Bones knew she had no leverage in making this request and everyone in this room knew that even if she didn't have Angela's help she would still go into witness protection to keep her children alive but she had to try. She was sick about leaving and the only thing that could make this heartbreaking choice better would be having the ability to make sure their kids were okay.

"I'm sorry Dr. Brennan but I just can't allow for that type…"

"Angela Montenegro is the best computer expert that I know. If anyone can create a way to communicate without leaving a trail its Angela." Carolyn interrupted the agent.

"But…"

"These two have worked hard and risked their lives for this country for years. They are giving up everything they hold dear to them. The least we can do for them is allow some type of contact as long as it can't be traced as contact. We owe them that."

"Fine. Bring Ms. Montenegro in and if she can come up with something that cannot be traced then I will approve it." Bones shot Carolyn a grateful look.

"Thank you Agent Rice." Bones whispered as Carolyn picked up the phone and called over to the lab, demanding Angela's appearance in her office with her files on the case they were working on so there would be no suspicions.

* * *

If Angela had known how much her life was going to change just by walking into Carolyn's office she never would have went. When her best friend told her what was happening and what would happen, the two women held each other and sobbed. Of course Angela asked all the questions that Booth and Bones had asked and insisted that there had to be some other way and her heart broke when she was told that there wasn't any other option so she got to work.

An hour and a half later Angela had completed an untraceable way to keep in contact with her friend. It was simple. She developed a page on a social networking site. She created a profile for Bones obviously using a different name for her. Using her computer skills she made the page look like it had been active for years. Angela also made a profile for herself that had been active for years. She made sure to post things about her niece and nephew on there so it wouldn't look to obvious when Angela gave Bones updates.

"Very good Angela." Agent Rice complimented her.

"Thanks."

"I've got arrangements to make. I will be in touch and remember, outside of this room, life goes on as normal." Booth stood and shook the agent's hand.

"Thank you for saving my family." He didn't thank him for saving his life. That didn't matter to him. What mattered was his children and grandchildren's would be safe.

"I'll do what I can do. Just make sure that you and your wife do what you need to do."

"I will."

"You'll be hearing from me." Once Agent rice left, he went and sat next to Bones who was sitting next to Angela.

"Angela I need you to promise me something." Bones was requesting.

"Anything."

"Take care of Parker and Morgan. They are going to need you, especially Morgan, when…when we are gone."

"Of course I will. You know that."

"There is no one else I would trust with my children."

"I wish that I didn't have to do this." Angela whispered as tears fell from her eyes.

"Make sure they know, that I…that we, Booth and I love them."

"They know that sweetie."

"Don't let them forget it. Don't let them forget us." Booth added tearfully.

"You both have my word."

"Thank you Angela. I knew we could count on you."

"Dammit Bren, why did you have to call me? Why do I have to carry this burden? Why couldn't you have chosen someone else or not told anyone?" Angela was angry but not at her best friend. She was angry that her dear friends were going to have to walk out of their children's lives; their children were going to be without their parents because they will be told that their parents are dead and she was angry that she was losing her two best friends in the world. "This is so not fair." She mumbled tearfully.

"Would it have been better if you thought that Booth and I died?"

"No."

"Angela, I just didn't know what else to do. I can't just walk away. They are my children, my grandchildren; I have to know that they are okay."

"Bren, they are never going to be okay. Their parents will be dead or that's what they will think."

"One day they will be." Booth assured her with more confidence than he felt. Now he and Bones on the other hand would never be okay but it was a sacrifice that they were willing to make because it's what parents do.

Booth and Bones decided to work late that day because at this point because if they were alone, they knew that they wouldn't be able to act normally. It was hard enough to act normal at work, but miraculously they managed to pull it off and no one suspected anything. Part of that success was because they managed to avoid both Parker and Morgan. There was no way that they would be able to act normally around their children. Hopefully, by the next day they would their emotions under better control because they can't avoid their kids for very long.

"I love the after dinner clean up when we order out." Booth commented as he gathered up the cartoons of Thai they picked up on the way home from work.

"There is no clean up. We use chop sticks and eat out of cartoons. We drink beer and everything goes into the trash."

"My point exactly." Bones shook her head. "No clean up is the best thing about take out." Suddenly, Bones' cell phone rang. She picked it up and looked at the caller ID.

"It's Morgan." She whispered. She knew she had to answer it and act normal. Her hand was shaking slightly as she answered the phone.

'Hi mom."

"Hi sweetheart." Morgan called her parents every night so there was no particular reason for the phone call. They talked about their days, Morgan's upcoming wedding and just life in general. When she was done talking to her mother the phone was passed to her father so she could have her daily conversation with him.

As soon as Booth had the phone, she went upstairs to take a shower. Parker had called earlier, like he also does every night and Bones couldn't take it anymore. If she couldn't get into the privacy of the shower, she was going to break down and ruin everything. Acting as normal as possible she turned the shower on, stripped down and stepped in. As soon as she closed the curtain she sank to the bottom the tub, pulled her knees to her chest, clamped her hand over her mouth and sobbed as quietly as she could and that's how Booth found her a few minutes later.

After he hung up with Morgan, Booth was hanging on by a thread. Having these "normal" conversations with his children felt like lying. He locked up and went upstairs to join his wife in the shower. When he pulled the curtain back and saw Bones sobbing on the floor he almost broke down himself. He quickly climbed into the tub and joined her on the floor. They wrapped their arms tightly around each other and cried. They cried for everything that they were losing, they cried for what their children were going to have to go through and they cried for everything they were going to miss in their children's lives; Morgan's wedding; her possible babies; Lauren and Rebecca growing up; more children for Parker and Emily; they were going to miss so much and nothing could console them over this loss.

* * *

It took eight days before the call came in and by that point it was a good thing. Booth and Bones were barely hanging on. It was pure hell living with their secret. They were terrified that the slightest thing would let their secret out. Anytime they talked to their children on the phone or went for a previously scheduled dinner they thought that it would raise Liam O'Brian's suspicions so it made it almost impossible to act normal. The only reason they managed to maintain a sense of normalcy was because their children's lives are at stake.

* * *

They were on their way to Carolyn's retirement dinner when Booth's burnt cell phone rang. The two looked at each other and tears filled Bones' eyes. Taking a breath to calm himself Booth answered the phone.

"Booth."

"Seeley, its Agent Rice. I need you to act like this is any other phone call. Is your wife with you?"

"Yes. I have a minute."

"Five miles up the road you will find a disabled car on the shoulder. Pull over get out and offer assistance. A female undercover will be the driver. I had her brought over for this case and I trust her. She will use a taser on you; very low voltage so it won't do any damage but you need to fall and then the agent will do the rest. Do you understand?"

"I get what you are saying but you are moving too fast. Don't jump the gun; give away what you think you have too soon. Wait until you have the evidence to back it up."

"Don't give anything away to your wife. I will be calling her shortly myself. I'll see you soon Seeley."

"No problem." Booth hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" She had to ask because anyone listening to them would know that it's normal for Bones to ask about his phone calls.

"Agent Wright. He was just put in charge of his own team and he wanted to run some stuff by me. He is worried that he is on his way to screwing up his current case and he wanted to take advantage of my experience. He's a good kid and I don't mind helping him out."

"New employees tend to seek out an older, more experienced employee for advice and affirmation of their job so it is logical that he would call you."

"Gotta remind me that I am old, don't ya Bones?" Before she could respond, her burnt phone rang. She had been expecting it.

"Brennan."

"Dr. Brennan this is Agent Rice."

"I assumed that."

"Your husband will be pulling over shortly to assist a stranded motorist. He will come in contact with a taser. When he goes down, you need to get out of the car and go over to him. You will come into contact with the taser. Its low voltage and it won't hurt you. From there the undercover agent will take care of everything else. Just don't get up on your own. Do you understand?"

"Yes. Just send the x-rays to my office and I will review them and get back to you within the next couple of days." She ended the call.

"What's that?" Booth asked the pointless question when he saw hazard lights blinking ahead of them. He eased off of the gas.

"It looks like someone is having car trouble." Booth eased off the gas and pulled over to the shoulder, behind the distressed car. "Maybe we should just call a tow truck."

"Nah. I can take a look and if I can't figure it out then we'll call a tow truck." Booth opened the door and stepped out of the SUV. Bones could see tears in his eyes. "Stay here. I will be right back."

From her seat, Bones watched as Booth walked over to the undercover agent. They exchanged a few words then the taser was brought out and Booth went down and that was her signal. With teas rolling down her face she got out of her own seat. "Booth ." She called before she shut the door. In case she was being followed she walked over to Booth and knelt down next to him.

"This is it." He whispered as his own tears fell.

"I…I…don't think I…" Before she could finish her thought she felt the taser and she fell on top of Booth.

After the agent got her "victims" into the car she drove to the lab where she escorted Booth and Bones inside so they would be seen by security but she kept her face down. Once they were inside, they all snuck out through a virtually unknown escape route under the janitor's closet and then they were driven to an airport in New Jersey where they were put onto a plane to their new lives.

* * *

"I wonder where mom and dad are." Morgan commented to her brother. They were at Carolyn's retirement party. Their parents were supposed to be there but so far, they were an hour late and no one had heard from them.

"They probably caught a case on their way out the door. As soon as mom gathers her remains they will be here." Parker told her.

Since Booth and Bones didn't show up on time, Angela and Carolyn had avoided looking at each other because they knew that they must have gotten the call. They knew that no one at this table would be hearing from them again. It was hard for them to act as if nothing was wrong.

"I'm calling them." Morgan said.

"Honey, I'm sure they will call." David said and Morgan glared at him.

"Don't you know by now that once she sets her mind to something not to try and talk her out of it?" Parker joked.

"You would think that I should considering the amount of death glares that I have gotten over the years."

"No answer. Both of their phones went to voicemail."

"Probably because they are out of cell phone range which explains why they haven't called."

"Yeah. You are probably right." Morgan admitted.

An hour later, no one had heard from Booth and Bones and Parker was beginning to worry and that's when Cam's phone rang. Everyone was having their own conversation over coffee and not really paying attention until she hung up the phone and stood up. "The lab is on fire." The table froze for an instant before everyone stood up and took off.

By the time they arrived at the lab it was ablaze. There were cops, firefighters and crime scene tape keeping everyone back. The guests from the restaurant pushed their way to the front of the crowd that had gathered. After showing their ID's they were allowed under the tape. For a few minutes, they all stood there, in shock watching their beloved lab burn to the ground.

"What happened?" Cam asked the fire chief.

"We're not sure Dr. Saroyon. We got the call and by the time we showed up, this is what we have." He gestured towards the burning building.

"Was there anyone inside?"

"A security guard was able to get out and told us that there were three people inside when the fire started but he was suffering from pretty bad smoke inhalation and had to be rushed to the hospital."

"Have you gotten them out?"

"No ma'am." Parker was standing next to Cam and he got a bad feeling when he heard that there were three people inside. Walking away from the crowd he began to call his parents…again. Morgan saw this and followed him.

"Any luck?" She asked.

"No."

"Do you still believe that they are out of cell range?"

"No." He admitted softly. "Can you call and have their phones traced?"

"You know I can." Morgan pulled out her phone and dialed a number. "This is Agent Morgan Booth 41789. I need a trace put on two phones please." Morgan rattled off her parent's cell phone numbers. "I'll hold." She looked at her brother. "They're on it." They stood silently, waiting for an answer." Okay thank you." She hung up her phone and looked at her brother with fear across her face. "Their phones are off."

"Maybe the batteries were dying and they shut them off to conserve power."

"Bullshit Parker. They always have their chargers with them."

"I'm not jumping to any conclusions. It won't do us any good."

"You sound like mom." Parker smiled softly and then he noticed Cam waving them over. "Come on. Cam wants us." When they got back over to Cam both Booth children noticed the tears in her eyes.

"Who is inside? Who was trapped?" Parker asked.

"Parker, Morgan this is Agent Hopkins." Cam introduced.

"What are you doing here? A fire is not F.B.I. jurisdiction."

"Shut up Morgan." Parker demanded and Morgan glared at him.

"Dr. Booth, Agent Booth…" The agent began

"I'm Parker and this is Morgan."

"Parker, Morgan, when was the last time you heard from your parents?"

"About 4:30 when I was leaving work." Morgan answered. "I said goodbye to dad."

"Same here. Mom and I walked out together around 4:30." The agent nodded.

"Since we hadn't heard from them, I had their phones traced but they were turned off. Have you heard from them?"

"No and that's why I am here. We received a call from the local LEO's that your father's F.B.I. vehicle has been found abandoned on the side of the road."

"It probably broke down and him and mom are walking." Parker asked hopefully. He knew he was grasping at straws.

"The keys were still in the ignition and your mom's purse was left. When the officer on scene started it, it turned right on. They sent an officer to drive the road but there have been no signs of either of them." Parker reached out and grabbed his sister's hand. "Now the reason I am here is because I work in the department that handles threats against our agents. Four days ago a threat came in against your parents."

"So? It happens all of the time." Morgan insisted, refusing to believe that someone had gotten to her parents.

"This was a credible threat. Fifteen years ago, Mary Louise Thornton burned her husband alive because she caught him cheating. Your parents caught the case and solved it resulting in Mary Louise going to prison."

"I vaguely remember it." Parker said.

"Due to good behavior Mary Louise was paroled a week ago and she sent a letter to your father. In the letter she stated that what happened to her husband was justice and she lost fifteen years of her life which she feels was unfair and she was going to punish the people that put her away just like she punished her husband."

"The fire." Morgan whispered.

"I can't say with any certainty that your parents were inside when the fire began."

"No. They are not in there." Parker insisted. "There is no way a woman could take dad down and there is no way that dad would let anyone hurt mom."

"A taser was found on the ground a few feet away from your father's SUV. What we think happened was your father pulled over to help someone and she surprised him."

"Why didn't they know? They should have been told."

"They were told Agent Booth. The threat seemed credible enough that they were made aware of it." When Agent Hopkins' phone rang he stepped away to answer it and David and Emily took that opportunity to return to their loved ones. From a distance they could see the heartbreak, anxiety and despair written all over their faces. Sensing that something was happening, Cam, Angela, Jack and Carolyn joined them. Agent Hopkins' returned to them.

"What is it?" Morgan asked.

"The security guard is able to talk and he was able to tell us that your parents and a third party, an unknown female who matches the suspect's description signed in about thirty minutes before the fires started. They never signed out. I am very sorry but it looks like your parents were caught in the fire." Morgan heard her Aunt Angela cry out behind her.

"No. Do not say you're sorry." Morgan snapped. "My parents are not in there."

"Morgan…sweetie…" Angela reached out for Morgan but she jerked away from her.

"Morgan is right." Parker interrupted. "We don't know that mom and dad are in there. I…we will not accept the fact that they are inside until…until we have…"

"Proof." Cam spoke up. She was well aware of Bones' policy that no one jump to conclusions until all the evidence was in and apparently she had really instilled that into her children.

"Right. Proof. Until it is confirmed that…that…as far as I am concerned mom and dad are still alive. They just can't reach us right now." Parker told everyone and they nodded. They all knew that Parker's scenario is unlikely but it never hurt to hope.


	17. Chapter 17

**_2 years ago_**

While everyone they loved watched their beloved lab burn to the ground Booth and Bones had been taken to New Jersey. They were whisked off of their plane and taken to the F.B.I field office where hairdressers were waiting to change their appearance.

"Wow." Booth mumbled when Bones walked out with a short blonde bob. She looked so different.

"Where is your hair?" Booth's hair had been shaved and he had been left with a buzz cut. "And why haven't you shaved?" He had a two day old beard on his face.

"It's the new me. Most of the hair on my head will be on my face."

"I don't like a beard on you. It's scratchy."

"Well you better get used to it." Tears filled her eyes and she began to cry.

"I don't want to get used to it." Booth pulled his wife to his chest, wrapped his arms around her and held her as she cried. "I can't stop thinking about Parker and Morgan. What are they going through right now? What are they thinking?"

"We are saving their lives Bones." She nodded against his chest.

"I know but it's so hard."

"Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan, would you follow me please." Linking hands, the couple followed their F.B.I. New Jersey contact Agent Booker to a private office.

"You two look good." The agent began and Booth and Bones nodded. "I have your new identities." He passed them each an envelope. "Sam and Terry Butler, this is your life. You have been married for thirty two years and you have no children. You both grew up in Chicago and moved to South Carolina for a change in scenery. Sam, you are a construction worker and Terry you are now pharmaceutical representive. I believe they refer to them as drug reps."

"That has nothing to do with anthropology."

"Terry you are no longer Temperance Brennan anymore. You are no longer an anthropologist. You cannot be in the field anymore. A drug rep is the closet that I could get to science." Bones nodded.

"Inside of those envelopes in your hands has all of the information about your new lives; your parent's names, ages of death, their jobs, your childhood etc. You will also find your birth certificates, marriage license, college degrees, and registration for your cars etc. I suggest that you read this information on the plane because once you step off the plane in South Carolina Seeley and Temperance are dead and Sam and Terry Butler are alive and well. "

Agent Booker spent the next hour going over the details of their new lives. He made sure that he pointed out on multiple occasions that they were not to contact anyone from their "old" life ever. If they did they would be putting their loved ones in danger. By the time they boarded the plane Sam and Terry were heartbroken and overwhelmed.

"I hate coach." Bones/Terry mumbled.

"Sam and Terry fly coach babe; not first class." Booth whispered and he received a glare in return.

"Do you think they are okay?"

"No. I don't. They are most definitely not okay." Fighting back tears, they opened their envelopes that contained their entire lives in black and white and they began to read silently so when they stepped off of the plane they would truly be Sam and Terry Butler.

* * *

"Here sweetheart." Angela handed Morgan a cup of coffee and a bagel. Morgan took it and began to nibble as she stared straight ahead.

The sun was beginning to rise and the fire at the lab had been put out. The firemen along with some F.B.I. agents had gone into what was left of the lab to search through the wreckage. Morgan, Parker, David, Emily, Cam, Hodgins, Angela, Sweets and Carolyn held vigil all night behind the yellow caution tape. Fellow agents felt sorry for the close knit group and brought them chairs, coffee and snacks; not that any of them ate anything.

Throughout the night Morgan constantly called their parent's cell phones but the other end of the phone was never picked up. The bureau sent a car to their home but they found it empty, as everyone expected. Parker and Morgan kept telling themselves that there was some other plausible explanation for their lack of contact and absence but deep down they both knew the real reasons their cell phones went to voice mail.

"Something's happening." Hodgins commented. Everyone looked towards the sight of activity and saw three stretchers being pushed out with a body inside of a body bag being pushed out by the coroner and the coroner's assistants. Before anyone could stop them or even react Parker and Morgan were under the caution tape, running over to the bodies. The F.B.I. agents escorting the coroner stopped them.

"Is it them?" Morgan asked.

"We can't confirm the identity."

"Let me see them. I can confirm identity." Parker requested.

"I'm sorry Dr. Booth but that's not possible."

"Why not? Besides my mom, Parker is the best at indentifying remains."

"Two of these sets of remains may belong to your parents and under no circumstances will either of you be involved with the identification of these remains or any subsequent investigation that may occur because F.B.I. policy states that no agent may be involved in a family member's case."

"So are you going to compare dental records?" Parker asked.

"Yes we are. You will be notified of the results in an hour. Where will you be?"

"We'll be at the bureau; in the conference room on the eighth floor." Morgan answered.

"I'll see you in an hour." The agent walked away from the siblings, hoping that in an hour he would be able to give them good news but he didn't think that was happening.

* * *

"Morgan quit calling. You know damn well they aren't going to answer." Parker snapped. It was an hour later and everyone was in the conference room waiting for word and the waiting was weighing on everyone.

"No I don't know that Parker. No one does and mom says we cannot jump to conclusions without proof. Morgan snapped back.

"We can jump to conclusions when all of the evidence points to a conclusion."

"Stop it."

"No I won't. You need to prepare yourself Morgan. Mom and Dad are probably gone."

"Shut up Parker Booth." Morgan suddenly screamed. She was not ready to hear what he had to say. She stormed away from him to another corner of the conference room. Angela and David both attempted to comfort her but she pushed them away.

"You know how your sister is Parker. She won't accept the truth until she is presented with undisputable facts." Emily scolded him.

"I know that. I am an ass. I just…" Parker looked at his wife with tears in his eyes. "I want to believe as much as Morgan does that they are alive but Em…I know they aren't."

"I want that to sweetheart." A knock at the conference room door caused them all to jump and then freeze. No one wanted to open the door because as long as that door remained closed, there was a chance that Seeley Booth and Temperance Brennan were still alive. Finally, Sweets opened the door and the coroner and two F.B.I. agents walked in with very somber expressions.

"Parker, Morgan can you follow us?"Agent Hollister asked them.

"No." Parker told them. "Everyone in this room is family so whatever you have to tell Morgan and I can be said here." Morgan moved to stand next to her brother. Parker took her hand. David and Emily were on either side of their loved one with Angela, Hodgins, Cam, Carolyn and Sweets surrounding them.

"I regret to inform you the two of the bodies that were discovered at The Jeffersonian Medical/Legal Lab were your parents, Seeley Booth and Temperance Brennan." The room was silent for an exceptionally long minute until Carolyn spoke.

"Are you one hundred percent positive?" She asked.

"We identified them through dental records. There is no doubt." The coroner answered. Parker paled and Morgan began to cry softly.

"Do…do you have a preliminary cause of death?" Parker managed to get out.

"I did a quick cursory exam and there is no obvious cause of death. I will examine the bodies in depth but right now, I am going to say the cause of death is smoke inhalation." Tears began to fall from everyone's eyes.

"Your parent's were found holding each other" Morgan began to shake her head. "I'm not sure if that helps but I thought you should know. I am very sorry for your loss." Agent Hollister told them and turned to walk away.

"Check again." Morgan suddenly demanded, rushing over to the coroner, poking him in the chest. "You made a mistake so recheck the dentals."

"I'm sorry Agent Booth but there was no mistake. The dental records were conclusive."

"You're wrong." She shouted. "They are not dead." Parker rushed to his sister and wrapped his arms around her. He was obviously grieving himself but he was his father's son and he put his family, his baby sister, above his own grief just like his father would.

"There was no mistake Morgs, They're gone." The coroner and Agent Hollister discreetly snuck out of the conference room, leaving the family to grieve.

"No Parker. No. They can't be gone." She was shaking her head. There was a desperate terrified look in her eyes. Tears fell from Parker's eyes. "My wedding is coming up. They wouldn't leave before my wedding. Mom helped me pick out my dress…she has to see me in it and daddy…daddy has to walk me down the aisle Parker. He has to walk me down the aisle."

"Morgan they did not leave willingly. More than anything Dad wanted to walk you down the aisle and mom was so excited for you. It's all she could talk about." Parker began to sob right along with Morgan and the two of them sank to floor, holding onto each other sobbing for their parents. "They didn't want to go." Parker told his sister. David and Emily wanted to comfort them but both realized that the only comfort that would be accepted would be from the other in the room who was feeling the exact same way.

* * *

Morgan was at the ice rink where she and her father spent so much time skating, playing hockey and talking. Today she wasn't on the ice. She was on the sidelines, staring out at the ice. David was with her at the rink but Morgan wanted to be alone so David was sitting on the bleachers behind her; watching her; ready to jump the minute she needed him.

"So how long has she been here?" Parker sat next to David and handed him a cup of coffee.

"When we got home she locked the bathroom door and took an hour long shower. After she was done I got in the shower and when I got out, she was gone. I tried to call her but she turned her phone off so I came to the only place that I knew she would probably be."

"I came to the same assumption. I went to your apartment and when you weren't there I came here. She does her best thinking here."

"She's pulling away from me Parker. I try to touch her and she pulls away. I sat beside her and she moved seats. I don't know how to help her." David said miserably.

"Morgan is very much like mom is...or was." Parker had to fight with himself not to cry. "She holds everything but eventually, she'll let it out. She cried when we first found out and that will be the last time that she cries for awhile unlike me who cried the entire way home; cried myself to sleep and I cried when I held my girls. My dad and biological mom show their emotions which is why I can. The woman I call mom, Temperance doesn't easily show emotion and unfortunately Morgan got more of that trait then the show emotion trait from dad. It takes time but it will happen eventually so just be ready." Parker suddenly smiled.

"I remember this story from when I was seven or eight, I don't remember but dad had to fake his death. It was before they were married and mom was supposed to be notified and she wasn't because Sweets was testing them I think. Anyways, as far as mom knew she lost her partner and very good friend but it took two weeks for her to shed any tears. I guess the night before the funeral was when she finally let loose and basically threw or broke anything that reminded her of dad." A sad smile crossed Parker's face. "Mom wasn't even going to go to his funeral but Angela convinced her to go and during the funeral, dad came running out to get a guy that went underground. Mom's first instinct was to help dad and she nailed the perp and then she nailed dad in his jaw with her fist."

"I can see your mom doing that."

"She did. She knocked dad on his ass but for them it worked out. After mom invaded Dad's bath to question him about why she wasn't notified, he showed up at her apartment, saw the aftermath of her anger, she cried; they kissed and the rest is history."

"Unfortunately, there won't be a happy ending with this situation." David mumbled.

"I'm going to talk to her." As much as David desperately wanted his fiancé to lean on him; to soak his shirt with tears; he wanted her to talk to him but he knew right now, Parker was going to be the only one she let in so he was going to have to sit back and wait.

Morgan didn't even glance over to her right as her brother sat next to her. She knew it was him. He smelled like their dad; they were the same cologne. The lump in her throat grew larger when she realized that she would never again be engulfed by the scent of her father when he hugged her because he would never be hugging her again.

"Dad and I will never skate together again." Morgan softly told Parker. "It's not just about the skating. Daddy and I had our best talks out on the ice or if I was struggling with something about a case we would come out here and figure it out. Who am I going to bounce ideas of now that he is gone?"

"Morgs, you've got mom's brain and you will figure out what you need to figure out. Dad loved the time you guys spent out here but he knew that even without bouncing the ideas off of him you would have solved the case."

"I know. He never actually added anything. He just nodded or repeated back to me what I just said. He just reworded it."

"Dad is in your heart and even though he is no longer here you will know what he would say. All you have to do is listen."

"The heart is a muscle. I can't listen to a muscle Parker." Morgan snapped.

"Knock it off Morgan. You know damn well what I am talking about."

"It's not just about the cases." Parker was silent and let his sister talk. "Never again. I'll never talk to either of them again. I'll never lay my head on mom's lap while watching a movie as she plays with my hair. The night before my wedding I was going to stay the night. Mom was going to kick dad out of the bedroom and we were going to have a slumber party; eat pizza, junk food, paint our nails and now…where will I go? I need mom. I need them both. I…there isn't a day that goes by that I don't talk to them. How do I do this?"

"There is no answer for that Morgs."

"Don't call me that. That's daddy's name for me."

"Bullshit Morgs. I'm the one who started that. He called you Angel."

"I'll never hear him call me angel again. I'll never here mom say that she loves me. I'll never…That woman is lucky she is dead because if she wasn't I would kill her myself. She took away our parents, your children's grandparents. She took everything that mattered to us away." Morgan finally looked at her brother. "Why Parker? Why are they gone?"

"It's God's plan."

"That's a load of crap. Why would God take away the two most important people in our lives?"

"You know that I can't answer that. I have no idea…"

"Shut up. I don't want to hear about God's plan right now. There is no good reason why he would take them away. No good reason at all." Morgan stood and stormed away and he knew it was worthless to go after her. She wouldn't listen to a word he had to say.

* * *

After the bodies were released to the family, the task of planning the funeral of Temperance Brennan and Seeley Booth fell onto their children or more accurately it fell on Parker because Morgan was no help. She didn't have an opinion one way or another. Parker knew in the five stages of grief, Morgan had settled on the anger stage and from the looks of it, she was going to be staying there.

Booth was eligible for burial at Arlington Memorial due to his Army service but since Bones was not, they decided to have them buried in the same cemetery as Bones' mom, Christine was buried in, close to her because they knew that Booth would not want to be buried away from his beloved. The couple would be buried together, both sets of remains or the bones that were left would be in the same casket and they would share a headstone which was inscribed with their name, birthday and date of death along with, devoted parents, grandparents and friends.

Like a cruel twist of fate the day of the funeral service dawned bright and beautiful. The sun was shining; the sky was blue and cloudless. It was just cruel. The service was one of the longest that any of them had ever experienced because Booth and Bones were so loved that many people wanted to say a few words. Throughout the service both Parker and Morgan maintained their composure. Morgan didn't cry at all while Parker shed occasional tears but the siblings hands remained clamped with the other and as well as with David and Emily's hands.

At the end of the service, friends filed out leaving only family in the room with the casket and it was time to say goodbye. One at a time, Carolyn, Sweets, Cam, Angela, Jack, David and Emily all went up to the casket and they took their own private moment to say goodbye and then, even though they weren't ready it was time for Parker and Morgan to say goodbye to their parents. Parker went first.

"It's the logical thing that children will bury their parents but it shouldn't have been like this." Parker whispered softly as he placed his hand on the casket. "I didn't get to say goodbye and I think that's the hardest thing for me. I keep thinking; do you guys know how much I love you?" Parker wiped away his tears. "A guy could not have asked for better parents than you two. You loved us with everything you had; you taught us the difference between right and wrong; you instilled great morals; by example you showed me how to be a good husband and father."

"You touched so many people during your lives and no one is going to be the same. This world just got a whole lot emptier when you left it. I am going to miss you every single day but I promise you both, I am going to continue to do my job to make sure that no one else can hurt another family like ours was hurt." Parker's tears began to increase. "Mom, dad, I promised you a long time ago that I would take care of Morgan if anything ever happened to you. I didn't think it was a promise that I would ever have to keep but I will keep it. Morgan will be okay; we all will be but it's not going to be easy." Emily saw Parker's body shaking and she went up to him.

"Em, I…don't want…to…say goodbye." Emily had her own tears falling.

"I know honey." Parker turned back to the casket.

"Goodbye mom. Goodbye dad. I will always love you." Parker sobbed and Emily slowly led him back to his chair.

Once Parker took his seat, Morgan took her turn at the casket with David by her side. For a minute or so, she just stood there, staring at the coffin that contained her parents and then suddenly, large silent tears began to fall from her eyes. David wrapped an arm around her and she leaned against him.

"Mommy. Daddy. I…I...keep thinking that I am having a nightmare but I can't wake up. I…I…can't believe you are…gone and I will…never see you….again. I want you …back. I need my…you guys." Morgan took a deep breath to calm herself. "I love you guys so much and I am going to miss you every single day." Morgan leaned over and kissed the casket. "Goodbye." She whispered.

* * *

The day following the funeral Parker and Morgan were at their parent's lawyer's office to discuss the will and other necessary items. It was an appointment neither of them wanted but knew that they could not avoid. "You look exhausted. Did you sleep at all?" Parker asked as they waited for the lawyer.

"No. Every time I closed my eyes I saw their coffin being lowered into the ground." After the graveside service was concluded, Morgan stayed behind until the very end; until the coffin was in the ground.

"You shouldn't have stayed."

"I know but I couldn't leave."

"Look Em and I are taking the girls to the coast for the next few days. You and David should join us. The girls would love it."

"Thank you for the invite but I can't. I'm going back to work tomorrow."

"What?" A surprised Parker asked. "You don't have to return to work for another week. You have the bereavement time."

"I can't just sit around. I have to work. I have to get my mind off of… and work is the best way I can go that." Morgan sounded just like their mother.

"Morgan, Parker, sorry to keep you waiting." The lawyer had just walked in.

"It's no problem Kyle." Kyle shook his client's hands.

"How are you two holding up?" He asked sitting behind his desk.

"Fine." Morgan quickly answered. She was so tired of people asking her how she was feeling.

"It's rough but we are hanging in there."

"Well I would like to begin by telling you how very sorry I am for your loss."

"Thank you."

"Well you are here to discuss the terms of your parent's will. It's pretty basic but please stop me if you have any questions." Parker and Morgan nodded.

Kyle began going over the specifics of the will. Booth and Bones had very healthy life insurance policies which will to be split equally between their two children. They had set up a trust for Morgan that she will have access to when she turns thirty so Kyle gave her the information about that. Parker also has a trust but he had access to his when he turned thirty. There were two separate trusts set up for Rebecca, Lauren, and Morgan's future children. The same amount of money was in the trust for Parker's girls and Morgan's yet unborn children and it was to be divided equally among the total number of children that Parker and Morgan each had. The kids will not have access to their portion of the money until they turn thirty with the exception of college. Any portion of college could be paid for using the trust.

Surprising Morgan, there was also money set aside for her to use when she decides to start a family. Because of Morgan's cancer when she was a child she had no viable eggs. Before her chemotherapy, she had eggs removed and stored for future use. Booth and Bones knew how expensive the in-vitro fertilization procedure would be so they put money aside so Morgan could have a family and not have to be held back by the cost. Morgan never knew about this but it didn't surprise her that her parents would do this for her. It was just like them.

Throughout their lives Booth and Bones had donated and supported many charities such as children's cancer research in Morgan's name; battered women's shelter in Parker's name in memory of his mother and a charity that was close to Booth and Bone's heart. They set up college scholarships for child abuse victims so all of their remaining money went to those charities.

After the money was discussed, Morgan and Parker were told that the house they grew up in was now theirs. They could sell it and split the profits or one could by the other out. Booth and Bones also owned two cars besides Booth SUV that was owned by the bureau so Parker and Morgan each inherited a car that they could do with as they pleased.

The final thing that Kyle discussed with them was the safe deposit box that belonged to their parents. Besides the deed to their house and car titles and other miscellaneous paperwork Kyle wasn't sure what else the box contained but everything in the box belonged to Parker and Morgan as soon as Kyle handed the key card over to them.

After they left Kyle's office they decided to go to the bank and check out the safe deposit box. Of course, there was the deed to the house, the car titles, tax returns, their marriage license and the biggest surprise was four envelopes. One had Parker's name and one with Morgan's name.

"What is this?" Morgan asked.

"I think you know."

"But…I don't understand."

"For years, they have been writing letters to us in case something happened. They update the letters once a year or after a major life changing event."

"How do you know this and I don't?"

"I caught them writing them one year while I was in college. I came home unexpectedly for a weekend and found them at the dining room table writing away. You were spending the night at some friend's house. They explained what they were doing and asked me not to tell you cause you were still pretty young and may not have understood it."

"Are we done here?" Morgan suddenly asked.

"Yeah. I guess."

"Good. Will you hold on to all this paperwork?"

"Don't you want to discuss the house and the…"

"No. These last few days have been overwhelming and I just want to get out of here and move on with my life.

"What about your letter? We have the room to ourselves."

"I don't want to talk about who will live in our dead parent's house. I don't want to talk about the money or read the letter. I don't want the money or the damn letter. I want my parents back. I want my parents alive." Morgan grabbed her letters and stormed out of the private viewing room of the bank. Parker sighed, sat down, opened his first letter was from his mom.

_My Dearest Son, _

_I have said this before but I want you to know what a pleasure and privilege it has been to be your mother. It was due to a horrible circumstance that I was able to become your mother and if I could change that for you I would have so you could have had your mother in your life but Parker, being your mother has been one of the most rewarding and wonderful experiences of my life. I am proud to be your mother. _

_You have really made me proud. I never thought all the time you spent at the lab with me, identifying bones would lead to you becoming a world renowned forensic anthropologist like myself. You are amazing at what you do; almost as good as I am but now that I am gone you are now the best. One of the reasons that I believe makes you as good as you are is you have the heart for it. You just aren't in it to earn money. You have a connection to these victims maybe because you lost your own mother to a violent crime but regardless of the reason, you are wonderful at your job. Don't lose your heart or drive. Parker the victims are counting on you. Don't ever forget the bones on the table were once human beings and they can no longer speak for themselves. They need you to speak for them and if you can remember that I know that you will continue to make your father and I proud. _

_I know that if you are reading this letter I know that I am gone. There are so many things that I am going to miss. One of the biggest things that breaks my heart is the fact that I will not be around to watch your girls grow up. You are a wonderful father and I know that your girls will grow into wonderful women because of your influence. Love them with everything you have and make sure you tell them everyday how much you love them. They can never hear it too much. Your father taught me that. _

_I love you Parker. I may not have given birth to you but they didn't make me love you any less. I love you as much as I love your sister. I hope that I told you enough what you meant to me. Being your mother and Morgan's mother, it made my life complete. Please don't ever forget how much you were loved by me. _

Parker wiped his tears as he finished reading his mother's letter to him and with a shaking hand he opened his father's letter.

_Bub-_

_This letter is your mother's idea but I have to admit that it is a pretty go idea but don't tell her I said that. She doesn't need reminding how much smarter she is than I am. _

_So if you are reading this letter, I am dead and it probably had something to do with work. I know that it's easy to say but don't be sad. I have lived a wonderful life. I had a job I loved and I had the best wife and kids any guy could ask for. I have no regrets about my life. _

_One of my best accomplishments was you. You are a fine man son and I am proud of you. Never in a million years did I EVER think that you would become a squint but you sure blew my mind and decided to follow in your mother's footsteps and I'll be damned, you turned out to be one hell of a squint. The world is a much better place because you are a squint. I am so proud of you son and all of your accomplishments. _

_Have I told you lately what fantastic father and husband you are? Your wife and children adore you and I can just see by watching you that you feel the same. You are a wonderful husband and father and that fills my heart with pride. Cherish your girls' son. There is nothing better in life than the love of a good woman, which you have found, and a little girl looking up at you saying "I love you daddy." Trust me, I know. _

_Speaking of daddy, it's been amazing being your dad. I will never forget the first time I felt you kick in your mom's belly; the first time I held you in my arms, the first time you said daddy and the first time you told me you loved me. I was lucky to get a kid as great as you. I just wish that I could see more of your life but what I have seen and experienced with you has rocked. You made me so happy. I love you bub. Never forget that._

* * *

In a small South Carolina home Sam and Terry Butler were on the couch with a laptop on their lap looking at Angela's social media page.

_Status: Buried my best friends yesterday. Hearts are broken all around. The world will not be the same with them no longer here. Please send thoughts and prayers to their children. They are devastated over the loss of their parents. _

Terry and Sam wrapped their arms around each other and sobbed.


	18. Chapter 18

**Present Time**

Morgan stood in front of the mirror in the bridal room at the church staring at herself in her wedding dress. The dress fit her like a glove. The tiara on her head looked like it was meant to be there and her veil fell down her back perfectly. In fact her entire ensemble was perfect. Too bad her parents would never see her in it.

"You look beautiful sweetie." Angela whispered tearfully coming up behind her niece.

"Thank you." Morgan said softly, running her hands over her wedding dress. "Mom was the one that found this dress. It had gotten pushed back behind a bunch of other dresses. As soon as she saw it, she said it was my dress even before I had it on and she was right. It was like it was meant for me. I didn't want anything to frilly, poufy, or fancy. I wanted something simple and mom gave me what I wanted." Morgan was wearing a form fitting white sleeveless satin dress with roses embroidered on throughout the dress.

"Even though she never admitted it, your mother had a great fashion sense."

"She told me, everything she learned about clothes, she learned from you."

"Now that sounds like your mother." Morgan reached up and touched her tiara.

"I didn't want to wear this stupid tiara but daddy said…" Morgan took a deep breath to keep from crying. "Dad said that I was his princess and princess's wear tiaras." Morgan couldn't keep her tears from falling. She turned to Angela.

"Oh sweetie." There were no words of comfort that Angela could give the woman in front of her so Angela did the only thing she could. She held Morgan, tears of her own falling.

"It's not fair." Morgan sniffed, pulling away from Angela and wiping her eyes. "They should be here."

"Yes baby. They should." Angela agreed. "They may not be here physically, but I promise you that they are watching."

"I hope you are right."

"Trust your Aunt Angela." Morgan sniffed and nodded. "Now let me fix your makeup."

Over the two years since her parent's death and the dedication of the new lab, Morgan withdrew from her family, friends and coworkers, just like her mother would have done. She was angry and heartbroken and the only way she knew how to deal with it was to throw herself into her work. She was at the office before the sun rose and returned to her apartment long after the sun went down. The powers that be saw how hard Morgan was working and they promoted her to Special Agent In Charge just like her father was and with that promotion came a new bigger office; her father's old office. After his death, another agent cleaned out his office and gave Morgan the box. When Morgan moved into his office, she pulled the box out of her closet and returned almost everything to its rightful place and being among her father's belongings filling the office, she felt his presence.

Morgan's personal life wasn't better than her work life. Since she was working all of the time she basically had no personal life. She pulled away from her brother, her sister in law, her nieces, Angela and most importantly, David. Obviously, she cancelled the wedding and didn't reschedule it. She just put it off indefinitely. Whenever Angela, Parker or David would ask Morgan would either ignore it or tell them she had to think about when to reschedule it. Morgan couldn't think about getting married, having a wedding without her parents.

Thankfully, David was a trooper. He knew how badly Morgan was hurting over the loss of her parents and he couldn't blame her. He had known them for almost twenty years and his heart was broken as well so he was very understanding and very patient. He knew his girl and he knew he couldn't push her. He knew pushing her could result in losing her and that was a risk that he was not willing to take so he waited patiently over the next two years.

On the day of the dedication of the new lab, Morgan had a heart to heart with her big brother and during that conversation, she finally admitted that she was angry; angrier than she had ever been. She was angry at the world and her parents for leaving her. Getting that anger out was the best thing for her because even though she was still heartbroken, she was able to move forward with her life. She and David moved into her childhood home and even though they kept much of what was there before, they brought in their own things and made it their home and finally Morgan set a second wedding date and followed through with it.

"Okay. Now let me get a picture." Angela demanded, handing Morgan her bouquet.

"Really?"

"Yes really." Angela took a few steps back. "Now smile." Morgan smiled and Angela snapped a picture with her phone.

"Are you posting this picture too?" Angela had taken numerous pictures and then posted them to her social networking page.

"I am."

"You've been posting pictures like crazy."

"Because I am proud."

"Knock knock. Can I enter?" Parker called from the other side of the closed door. Morgan walked over and opened the door.

"You may enter."

"Hey squirt."

"Hey squint." The siblings stood for a minute looking at each other. "You look beautiful Morgs." Parker whispered over the lump in his throat.

"Thank you."

"You…you…look just like mom." Morgan responded by kissing Parker's cheek.

"All right you two. I need a picture." Parker and Morgan didn't even bother to argue with Angela. They just posed and smiled.

"Everyone is ready Morgs. Are you?"

"It's now or never right?"

"Atta girl." Parker said grinning.

"Do you need anything sweetheart?" Angela asked and Morgan shook her head.

"Thank you Aunt Angela for everything."

"You are very welcome." Morgan embraced her surrogate aunt and lately, mother.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Now let's go get you married."

Morgan and David didn't have a big wedding party. The flower girls were Morgan's nieces Rebecca and Lauren and the ring bearer was David's nephew Austin. Morgan's only bridesmaids were Emily, her sister in law; David's sister Abigail and Angela and Jack's daughter Avery. David had Parker, his best friend Nate and cousin Chad standing up for him.

"Now don't trip." Parker advised.

"Great. Now you've jinxed me."

"Okay serious moment."

"Please Parker. I don't need a serious moment. "

"I need it." Parker turned and looked at his sister. "I know that I'm not your first choice as an escort down the aisle." Tears filled Morgan's eyes. "And I'm okay with that because I wish like hell it was dad here with you instead of me but he's not and you are stuck with me."

"I'm not stuck with you." Morgan mumbled tearfully.

"Since I am a father of two girls I know how important this job is and what it means to a father to walk his daughter down the aisle. I am not dad Morgan but I am going to perform this duty with honor and pride; the way dad would have." Parker wiped the tears off of Morgan's cheeks with his thumb so he wouldn't mess her makeup and then he wiped his own.

"Thank you Parker. I love you."

"I love you too squirt."

"It's time Morgan." The wedding coordinator told the siblings.

"Show time."

Parker proudly walked his sister down the aisle to her future; a future with a wonderful man, her best friend; a future as a wife; a future as a mother; a future that was about moving on to bigger and better things.

* * *

"Sam come and look at this." Terry/Bones called. It had been three years since their "death" and the former Seeley Booth and Temperance Brennan-Booth always referred to each other as Sam and Terry.

"What's up?" Sam asked walking into their den.

"You need to see these pictures." Terry had Angela's social networking page up and right now it was filled with pictures of Morgan's wedding day.

"I can't."

"It's our daughter's wedding day. Since we can't be there the least you can do is look at the pictures."

"We don't have a daughter." It was killing him that he was missing his baby girl's wedding.

"Shut up." Terry yelled.

"Sam and Terry Butler have no children." Sam shouted back.

"Seeley and Temperance have two children and regardless that my hair is short and blonde and you have a beard and no hair on top of your head but we are still Seeley and Temperance, parents of Parker, Morgan, Emily, and now David; grandparents of…"

"STOP!" Sam shouted as his tears fell. "I know that Seeley and Temperance have children and grandchildren. There is not a day that goes by that I don't think about them. Our daughter is getting married today and I am not there to walk her down the aisle. Do you have any idea what in the hell that's doing to me?"

"Yes I do because it's doing the same thing to me. I found her dress. We choose the flowers together. We planned every part of her wedding together and I wasn't there. I didn't see my little girl walk down the aisle."

The two of them stared at each other for a few minutes, their faces mirroring the agony the other was feeling. They fell into each other's arms, sank to the floor and held each other through their sobs. Most of the time, they handled the fact that they were no longer in their children's lives fine. It hurt everyday but they both tucked their hurt away and continued to live their lives except at night. When they were in their bed, in the darkness they would allow their tears to fall. Very rarely did their heartbreak surface during the day but today was different than the rest. Today, their baby girl was getting married and they weren't there.

After the couple finally calmed down, they returned to the computer and looked through Angela's pictures of their daughter's wedding. Seeing Morgan, David, Parker, Emily, Lauren, Rebecca, and the squints; seeing how happy they all were eased their pain a little but that did not stop their tears from falling.

* * *

David and Morgan decided to go to North Carolina for their honeymoon. One of Morgan's favorite memories growing up was the two weeks she and her family spent at a beach house. She looked forward to those summers every year. As Morgan finalized her wedding plans she began to feel more nostalgic than normal. She missed her parents desperately and thought going to North Carolina would help that and David agreed.

On day, towards the end of their honeymoon, Morgan and David drove into South Carolina for a hockey game. They were close to the border of South Carolina so it was only a few hours' drive to Charleston and for a hockey game on their honeymoon the couple decided it was worth the drive. The South Carolina team was playing their beloved Capitals and the capitals were on fire this year and they didn't disappoint their two biggest fans. The Capitals won big. It was perfect and they loved every minute of it.

It was late when the game ended so the newlyweds got a hotel for the evening close to the arena and it turned out it was a great choice because it happened to be the same hotel that the Capitals were staying in and in the elevator Morgan and David got some pictures and autographs of their favorite players; the perfect ending to a perfect day.

The next morning they took the scenic way back to their beach house in North Carolina. Before they made it out of South Carolina, they stopped at a store that sold homemade wooden…well pretty much everything. Morgan and David's bedroom was done in wood and when Morgan saw the store she had to stop to see if there was anything she could find to add to their bedroom.

Morgan had an affinity for jewelry like her mother had. In fact she had all of her mother's jewelry and she wore a piece along with her own every day. Both of her jewelry boxes were full and she was in the market for a new one and in that store she found the perfect one. She turned to show David when a woman with short blonde hair caught her eye and then quickly turned and walked away.

"You okay honey?" David saw Morgan staring at an empty space in front her looking slightly pale.

"Umm yeah. Did you see that woman with the short blonde hair?"

"No. Why?"

"No reason. She just reminded me of mom." Fresh tears filled Morgan's eyes.

"I'm no expert but I think that's going to happen to you for the rest of your life."

"I know." Morgan sniffed back her tears and changed the subject. "Look what I found." She held up the jewelry box. "Isn't it pretty?"

"Yeah. Sure it is. What is it?"

"A jewelry box."

"Don't you already have a bunch?"

"They're full." David wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulders.

"Of course they are." Morgan laughed and they continued shopping but she couldn't get the blonde woman out of her mind.

* * *

"We need to go now." Terry whispered, grabbing Sam's arm and dragging him out of store.

"What's wrong?" Terry was pale and shaking.

"Come on." When they got out of the store Terry pulled him to their car. "Get in." She demanded and he did without argument. "Go."

"Where to?"

"Anywhere. Just go." Sam started the car and pulled it onto the street.

"What in the hell is going on?"

"Morgan."

"Morgan. What about Morgan?"

"She's here."

"What?"

"She is here. She and David were in that store."

"What?" Sam pulled over. Now he was the one shaking. "Are you sure?"

"I know our daughter. It was her."

"What are they doing here? Does she know? Did she track us down?"

"I…I don't think so. On Angela's page she said they were taking their honeymoon in North Carolina, Maybe they changed their mind. If she had figured out that we were still alive Parker would have been with her." Booth nodded.

"Did…did she see you?"

"I think…yes she did."

"Oh no."

"I didn't know she was there."

"It's not your fault."

"As soon as I saw her I turned away so she probably didn't even realize that it was me."

"I need to see her."

"You can't. We can't risk it."

"I'm not going to go in but I just have to see her." Sam pulled the car back out onto the road and did a u-turn.

"Are you sure that you…that we should do this?"

"Hell no. We should or I should drive home as fast as I can go but I can't. I can't go until I see her; until I know that she is okay."

"We should park like we are doing a stakeout."

"That's exactly what we are doing because we are on a stakeout. We are staking out our daughter."

Like the old days, Booth parked the car in an inconspicuous spot and waited. Neither of them spoke. They held hands and silently watched the door, hoping Morgan and David didn't leave.

"There." Terry said pointing. "There she is."

Booth's eyes widened when they landed on his daughter. "She's beautiful." Tears fell from his eyes but he quickly wiped them away because they were blurring his view of Morgan. "She looks happy Bones. Doesn't she look happy?" Bones slipped from his mouth and neither of them realized the slip.

"She looks very happy." She whispered.

"Morgs, I'm sorry. Daddy is so sorry for leaving." Sam reached out and touched the window. "I love you my Angel. I love you so much."

Booth and Bones, Sam and Terry were gone at this point, Booth and Bones watched silently as the newlyweds got into their rental car and drove away from them and out of their lives. They would have been better off had they never seen their daughter and son in law. They were so close but so far away. They wanted to reach out to them but they knew they couldn't. It hurt more than leaving the first time. Booth wanted to follow them and watch for just a little while longer but he knew that wasn't a possibility. He pulled the car back out onto the street and drove away from their daughter…again.


End file.
